


Pieces Of Soul (Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 49,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Samuel Drake leave the cigarettes and the alcohol to another hard things.¿Could he leave that life?





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan Drake knew that something was wrong with his brother to see him again, after more than six months out. The last time he had seen him had been after discovering that he was still alive and enter with him for the adventure of Libertalia, Rafe, Avery.

Even so, despite the rush, with his typical adventurous lifestyle, he had seen him fine, until the moment he returned with Elena to his home and left him in Sullivan’s hands. His old friend had told him about the adventure which at its beginning seemed epic, but that ended in months of following false leads, dead ends, confusion, chaos, to end in a lousy treasure which was halved after paying all the debts caused.

And Samuel Drake returned emotionally unstable, mentally turned off, defrauded with his own life and with problems added to those he already had. He told to his younger brother that he was fine, to not to worry, was just tiredness, although Víctor, for his part, insisted that watch over him. He had not discovered that he had, but was an old wolf, knew something more than disappointments he had brought on his journey.

Every time he visited, Nathan saw him strange, confused, lost in his thoughts, doing a monumental effort to look normal. First he adjudge to an excess of beer, since he always saw him with one in his hand, but then he began to doubt if it was just that.

He realized the crude reality when he visited him unexpectedly on a weekend, and a scruffy body with the shape of his brother slowly opened the door, with a look at another world.

\- ¿Sam? Nathan took his arm, entering.

\- Hey… brother…- He greeted, very slowly, looking towards infinity.

\- ¿What the hell is wrong with you? ¡Sam!- He shook him slightly.

\- I’m fine… I’m fine…- He walked awkwardly- I slept very little…

\- I’ve seen you days without sleep and hardly if you looked tired… Don’t lie to me.

\- Don’t scream- He rubbed his forehead.

\- I’m not screaming…

Nate’s eyes traveled to a small table next the couch. He breath short, feeling spectral cold walk on his back while distinguishing a spoon, rubber band, papers and an empty syringe. Quickly he took his left arm, lifting a little the sleeve of his shirt, noticing small dark marks on his skin.

\- O-oh, my God…- Nathan scared- ¿Sam? ¿What the hell? ¿A-are you drugged?

\- ¿What…? No…- He stammered.

\- ¡You got a fucking used syringe and marks on the arms! ¡Dude! ¿¡What the fuck did you inject !?

\- God… don’t scream…- He covered his ear.

\- ¡Sam! ¿What did you inject?

\- Hmmmmm… Heroin…

\- ¿B-but why? Hell, brother… ¿Why?

\- It’s my problem- He pushed him away.

\- ¿What do you say?

\- Get out- He pointed to the door- Go…

\- ¿What?

\- Go with your perfect wife… To your perfect house… In your perfect life… You have nothing to do here…

\- Samuel- He took his arm.

\- ¡Go away!- He left the grip- ¿¡Don’t you see!?

\- ¡Samuel! ¡You’re wrong! It’s okay if you don’t want to explain anything ¡But let me help you!

\- I don’t need your help, don’t take care of me ¡I’m adult enough!

\- You ’re drugging yourself… ¿Do you understand that? Pretty bad it was that you were with alcohol and tobacco, to add that shit… Oh my God…- Nathan stepped back, discovering something- You were drugged when you came back… ¿What the fuck happened on the trip with Sullivan? ¿What did you do?

\- That trip sucked… I never… I never felt less realized than with that crap…- He leaned against the wall- Such hope, for nothing… I am not you, I will not be… It is in vain…

\- ¿Is this all for that? ¿Are you just like that because a job went wrong?

\- ¡My life is wrong!- He scold him- ¡Everything’s going wrong! ¡Fuck you and leave me alone!

\- ¡Sam! ¡Stop!

\- ¿Or what?- He pushed him hard- ¿¡Or what!? ¡Get out of here or I’ll break your nose!

\- Reconsider it, please…

Samuel opened the door, hard, to hold his brother by the neck of his shirt and practically threw him into the street, furious. He closed the door behind him, with a slammed door.

Nathan looked at the door, without believing the behavior of his older brother, and not knowing what to do. He had never done anything more serious than lie to him a few times. He had never put a hand on him, much less threaten him in that way. His brother had always cared for him. That attitude was only a sample that somehow he had fallen as low as possible and he alone would not get out of there.

Inside the house, Samuel walked as possessed, between furious and anguished, pushing chairs and tables. He open a bottle of beer and drank it in one motion. Then he pulled out a box from above the refrigerator, full of small boxes and bags, taking a small bag with a white powder.

He walked to the couch, lifting his sleeve and tying the rubber band on his arm, hard. He put some water in the spoon, mixing it with the powder and putting the whitish liquid into the syringe, then he use his lighter and heat the glass.

After hitting his arm, he injected slowly, inspiring. He left the empty syringe and untied the gum from his arm, to lay on the couch. He took a deep breath, feeling like little by little his mind went out and his thoughts went smoke in a cloud of lack of sensation.

He knew that was in the shit, but that heroine eliminated that thought by a hit.


	2. Chapter 2

A full week had passed since Nathan he had come face-to-face with his brother, or what was left of him after a dose of heroin deforming his mind. One week after which, transformed, almost knocked him out.

And in that week, he did not stop telling Elena his concerns, despite being reluctant to do it. After all, she had a couple of months of pregnancy, and he did not want to ruin her delicate condition with things like that. But he had to, even if he had been liberated in part, with Víctor, by phone, he also needed his wife, with her worried and analytical mind.

It was almost midnight when someone knocked on the door of Nathan’s house, who when deciding to open, see Samuel, looking deplorable and wobbly.

\- ¿Sam?- He worried.

\- H-hey… Little brother…- He leaned against the door frame.

\- ¿Now what did you take?- He rubbed his face, letting him pass.

\- N-nothing… Nothing…- He took a couple of slow steps inside.

\- ¿Nothing? I can smell the smoke, Sam… And it’s not tobacco smoke…

\- Yeah… Cannabis… But I did not come to that…

\- Great- He sighed.

\- I… I’m sorry little brother… I… I did not want to yell at you and push you that time… I just… I don’t know…

\- I understand, Sam… Really. You were blind with so much drugs, it was not you.

\- You know very well that I would never hurt you…

\- That does not eliminate either the fact that you threatened me, even if you were intoxicated.

\- I know… I feel terrible about that…

Samuel tried to hug him. Nathan, despite doubting, choose to return the hug, which he felt especially strong, desperate.

\- I love you… Little brother- Whispered the older man.

\- Show It- He patted his back- Leave the drugs.

\- It’s not so easy- He slowly move away- It’s not remotely easy.

Elena peered through the kitchen to look at them. On the one hand, she appreciated her husband’s brother, but the fact of being drugged as a street adolescent, placed her affection a few yards away. The safety of her home was first.

\- Samuel…- Elena said, approaching- ¿What are you doing here?

\- I came… to apologize to Nathan- He said.

\- I see… It hurts me to tell you this, but you’re not welcome here… Not in that state.

\- B-But…

\- I know you’ll say… I met people as much in the drug as you… And that’s why I say it. For the safety of both, and my baby, you better show up only when you are detoxified. If you can’t do it, sorry…

\- I’m fine, look at me…

\- ¿You’re fine? ¿Really?- Fisher came a little closer- ¡You look terrible, Samuel! You have bags under your eyes, your clothes dirty, you look thin, your hands shake… You are not remotely close to the fine. And who knows how your mind will be… Seriously, I don’t want to start being afraid of you.

\- I understand you- He lowered his head.

\- I’m sorry…

Samuel smiled slightly, but with obvious sadness, approaching to the half-open door.

\- Hey- Nathan patted his arm- ¿What do you say? ¿I take you to home?

\- No… thanks… I’ll take a walk… to clear myself…

\- Dude- He held his shoulder- Try it, please.

\- Sure- He smiled heartedly.

\- ¿And you know what? As a warning… If at some point I find you at the limit, I will intern you. Even if you don’t want.

\- That will not help…

\- ¿How do you know that? ¿Is it good for you to be smoking weird things?

\- Those weird things keep me from thinking too much… You know… The same thing happened to me with alcohol…

\- Sam…-He complained- You’re the strongest guy I know, you have endured everything in life… Do not throw yourself with your head now that everything is going relatively well.

\- ¿Relatively well?- He took a couple of steps out- ¿For whom?

\- Let me go with you, and we talk this ¿You want?

\- I don’t need a psychologist…

\- ¿So what do you need?

He looked at him, walking backwards, shrugging his shoulders.

\- That’s what I’m trying to find out- Samuel pointed at his face.

\- You’re not alone ¿You know?

\- I know- He smiled slightly- Have a nice rest…

He walked slowly down the sidewalk, with hands in his pockets.

His idea of walking to clear his mind, had been a gross lie. Once he got to the corner, he took out a small paper cigar, which he lit quickly and smoked avidly.

Tobacco no longer had too much effect on him, but the cannabis felt better in his brain.

He walked slowly through the night, to home, with the mind wandering through clouds of confusión and dark thoughts.

Already in his house, he checked his drug box again and injected a dose of morphine, which left him completely abstracted in a peace of mind without pain or worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel awoke in his bed, lethargic. He felt extremely clumsy, his head was spinning a thousand times and it hurt in parts that he did not know existed. With a long groan, he rubbed his eyes, which hurt as if they had been filled with sand, also discovering that his hands trembled too much.

He looked over the table near his bed, to the syringe with which he had been given two doses of morphine, after taking a couple of antidepressants.

He felt the shirt, discovering that was soaked in sweat, to realice that his mattress was soaked too. In some way or another, he had urinated himself.

He insult slowly, taking his cell phone, to see the time. It was midday. He shook his head for a moment. It was midday on Tuesday. He remembered leaving Saturday, to buy more drugs, just as he remembered going to bed at dawn.

“¿W-what? ¿I-I was sleeping three days?” He thought, hard.

He tried to get out of bed, but his body refused to obey him. After three days still, his muscles were paralyzed, in addition to the lack of food and water prevented him from having the energy to do it. He end falling awkwardly to the ground, with his legs burning from inside.

The move made his condition even worse, as he began to feel terribly bad. His dizziness had worsened, his head hurt, his ears buzzed and he could swear he was dying. His stomach was squeezed with pain, and forced him to vomit on the floor, while he sweated and his body shook with shivers.

Desperate, he crawled, pulling the small table where his phone was. He grabbed the cell phone with his hands shaking enough as not being able to dial Nathan’s number. His mind reminded him, fleetingly, that he had him in the fast dial, so he pressed the 1, watching as the phone began to ring.

Face down, he felt faint, and the muted sounds confused him as if to barely hear the “¿Sam?” on the other side of the line.

\- N-nate…- He moaned, almost voiceless- H-help me…

\- Oh God… ¡Hold on there, I’m on my way!

Samuel stood still, begging to heaven for not dying before seeing his brother.

The young Drake came home extremely fast, although for Samuel, it was an eternity. Seeing his older brother in that state, terrified him.

\- ¡Sam!- He crouched beside him- ¡Sam!

\- N-nate…- He opened his eyes slightly- I-I’m sorry…

\- Okay, forget about that. Elena already alerted the hospital and is waiting for us in the car- He held him- Come on… Try to stand…

Nathan picked him up uneasily, finding that he could hardly stand, and slowly took him to the back seat of the car, where he laid him down, to then sit in the passenger seat.

\- Sam- He leaned back, while Elena drove- Stay awake… Come on…

\- ¿Remember what you take?- Fisher asked.

\- M-morphine…- Samuel shivered- Two… And t-two… Anti… Antidepressants… T-three days ago… I fell asleep… I wake u-up now…

\- Oh my God…- Nathan sighed.

Samuel twisted in the seat, attacked by an intense generalized pain, as if an elephant were crushing all his bones.

\- Hold on, Sam- Nate said, pained to see him like this.

\- I’m sorry- He murmured, with tears in his eyes- I- I’m sorry…

\- Calm… The hospital will take care… And then I’ll get you into the addiction wing.

\- I don’t… I don’t want to feel… this…

\- I know…

In the hospital, the doctors immediately interned him, filling his body with serum and nutrients, while giving him the necessary drugs to palliate all the things that he had consumed.

Fortunately, after a couple of hours on the stretcher, he seemed to stabilize.

Nathan and Elena approached him, seeing him connected to a hundred different machines, thin and rotten.

\- Dude- Nathan patted his arm- ¿How do you feel?

\- Better…- He said in a hoarse voice- At least I don’t feel like I’m dying.

\- The doctor said that you must stay here for three days- Elena approached- Just in case.

\- Sam… God…- He grab his arm, distressed- You’re an Idiot…

\- I know… I’m sorry little brother

\- Now you must begin to prove it, really- Fisher brought him a paper and a pen- Take… You must write what you are asked, and sign it.

\- ¿What is this?- He read.

\- It’s for your internment…- Nathan sighed- They need your consent… Preferably. If you don’t sign it, I will… And you will be forcibly interned.

\- Nathan… I don’t…

\- Sign it- He interrupted- Samuel… Really… I don’t want you to call me back in that state and I arrive too late… I don’t want to see you dead in a month… Please…

With a long sigh, Samuel began to fill the form, to end with his sign. He did not want to die in a month either, much less in that way.


	4. Chapter 4

After three days interned, a nurse accompanied Samuel to the wing of addictions, of the hospital. It was an área destined at the management of therapies and methods for all types of drug addicts.

It was a fairly large section, for recent internships, since, as had been told, when his therapy is advanced enough, he would follow it in his own house. But for now, he should stay there.

Nathan had brought him clothes and everything he could need, as it was specified, should stay a week, without leaving, at least. At first had seemed a good idea to him, but that had been while he felt himself dying. Now, when the drug began to scarce in his body, he thought maybe it was not such a good idea.

Samuel was putting everything in his tiny room, which, fortunately, should not share with another person, when he heard someone knock gently his open door. He turned, to see the woman completely clothed in blue, which had appeared out of nowhere.

\- ¿Drake?- You asked, with a sheet full of information, studying his face.

\- Yes- He look at you.

\- ¿How are you? I am your therapeutic companion- You give to him a card with your name- I’m here to go with you in all your process to leave the drugs.

\- ¿Therapeutic companion?- He read the card- ¿Do you treat addicts like me?

\- I’m a nurse, basically. But yes, I’m dedicated to helping drug addicts so they can have a normal life. In this basic week, we will have a very tight schedule, to try to stop the abstinence síndrome from driving you crazy.

\- I hope it works- He sat on the bed- I’m starting to feel anxious.

\- If you don’t mind ¿Can I ask you some questions? I want to know what treatment to give you, and if you need a psychologist.

\- No, is okay- He shrugged his shoulders- Although I don’t want a psychologist.

\- We’ll see that over time… ¿What do you consume?

\- ¿Before? Tobacco and alcohol… Now… Cocaine, amphetamines, heroin, cannabis, lsd, opium and morphine.

\- And when you say now… ¿How long?

\- About three months…

\- They are very varied and heavy drugs to use in such a short time. The good thing is that you must have a fairly low dependence… If you could consume any of those, to relax your anxietys ¿What would?

\- Morphine…

\- From 1 to 10 ¿How anxietys do you have?

\- Something- He move his foot, restless- A 7…

\- I can help with that- You read the sheet- Here it says that you are under your weight, you were in deprivation for three days and other three intern…

\- ¿Deprivation?

\- It is when, for some reason, you can not eat and drink. Three days are enough. In half an hour is lunch, will have a menu make for your condition, and your medications. And I’m going to watch over you.

\- ¿What? ¿Why?

\- Because I want to make sure you eat everything- You smiled- Keep in mind that they call me “the annoying ”, so don’t try anything silly. I will make sure that you leave clean, nourished and healthy, even if I have to follow you to the bathroom.

\- You have many victories ¿Don’t you?

\- Luckily… yeah…- You started to leave- I’ll leave you alone for a while… don’t get used. Then I will continue to bothering your existence. And by the way, welcome. I’m glad you’re here and not killing yourself slowly under a bridge. This is already a small victory.

\- Thank you- He smiled at you.

\- Point for Drake- You said, leaving.

He smiled slightly. After all, since he had been hospitalized, nobody had treated him more than as a random patient, besides that his new therapeutic companion seemed kind and stubborn, enough to remind him Nathan.

Thirty minutes later he walked to the common room, where they all received a specific lunch according to what they needed.

He sat a little apart, with its huge ration of food and drink, looking at the place, where there was, at least, fifteen interns, and several nurses prowling from side to side.

You approached him, giving him a small closed container with several pills.

\- ¿What are they?- He stared at you.

\- A mild antibiotic- You read the sheet that you always seemed to have- An antiemetic, a muscle relaxant and a pill with extract of cannabis oil.

\- ¿Antiemetic?

\- So you don’t get nauseous.

\- I don’t have them.

\- Now. We don’t want to make you want to vomit just after eating.

\- ¿What about the cannabis pill?

\- It’s to calm your brain with your anxiety for abstinence. We will not eliminate your drugs completely in the first day, but we want more and more days to pass between pill and pill- You patted his shoulder- Don’t worry, it works.

\- Okay- He smiled slightly.

\- And eat all- You pointed him- I’m an owl, I see everything.

\- ¿And if I leave something?

\- You will have less points.

\- ¿Points for what?

\- A bad boy has few points, and what was basically a week interned, becomes a year. A good boy has many points and can go out. It depends on you.

He watched you walk away to approach another man to and also give him pills and talk. Samuel sighed, looking at his hospital-looking meal, thinking about how low he had fallen. His teenage version would have spit him in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel was eating in silence, watching and studying everyone in the common room. He had seen a couple of women, one was a young woman which seemed to have the mind totally out of that world, and another almost to his age, of calm aspect. He also looked at most of the men, all with the same look he had. Haggard, with the head still on the drug, the ragged clothes, the lost look.

The nurses were varied. There was only one thin man, and all the others were big as a wardrobe. The women looked so kind and self-confident.

\- Oh my God- Complained a young man, not very far- What disgust of food…

\- It’s not a restaurant, Jacob- You said, from another table- If you want to eat delicious, leave the drugs at once and save money for an elegant dinner. That food you have there is made to nourish, not to enjoy…

\- I would eat it all, if it were more delicious…

\- ¿Do you want to lose more points?

\- You are crazy…

\- I will survive.

You knew Jacob well, he was a recidivist. He was one of the few who had visited the center for the third time, and you were astonished by the fact that he had not died of an overdose.

You approached gently to a young boy, with black hair and gothic look, which ate very far from everything, silent and head down. He was a complicated case, as he was extremely shy.

\- Kurt- You sat at the same table, but a little far- Are you eating… I’ll give you points for that. I’m glad that you are finally overcoming your nutritional problem. Let me know if you want more.

Kurt nodded, without even looking at you. That did not bother you, he almost never spoke, nor looked into the eyes, or do anything that involved connecting with other people. But still, he progressed, in his way, since he was tolerating the lack of drugs and he was not vomiting so much anymore.

One by one you looked at all who ate, encouraging those who did not seem to want to feed themselves, encouraging everyone in their own way. You approached at the newer of them all, the rough man with bird tattoos.

\- ¿How you doing, Drake?- You looked at him, him and to his plate already almost completely empty- Very well, you are eating everything.

\- Well… I’m hungry- He shrugged his shoulders.

\- The cannabis pill always opens the appetite… And you have not eaten solid for days.

\- Mhm- He thought- I still don’t understand the points.

\- It’s simple- You close a chair to sit next to him- If you participate in the activities, you eat everything, take your medicine, you’re kind and you do good things, you will score points. If you decide not to participate in anything, not eating, not medicating and being a jerk, besides having points in red, the nurses in the form of a bus will force you. After a week, if you have many points, and the psychologist in charge thinks it is convenient, you can go back to your house to continue with the treatment. If you have red points, you don’t go.

\- ¿Is that legal?- He look at you.

\- Technically, yes. You are hospitalized, so the health agents can force you to whatever, as long as it is to maintain your physical integrity. But ask Jacob… That the first time he was here, he did not want to eat and he tried to steal drugs…

\- Then I’ll be home in a week, if I do what they say.

\- I don’t think it’s that easy. That depends on the psychologist.

\- I don’t need a psychologist…

\- Drake… You almost kill yourself, taking drugs as an animal. That’s not being fine in the head. And if we don’t treat that- You pointed his head with your finger- As much as you leave here clean, you’re going to fall. You have to eliminate the source of the problem, drugs are just the symptom.

\- So deepHe smiled.

\- Imagine how deep will be your therapy with the psychologist.

\- ¿Can I refuse that?

\- You would have less points- You stood up- And it would be obvious.

\- ¿What?

\- That I see you in intensive care, in less than a month- You got close enough- Therapy, Drake… I don’t want you to die…

You patted his huge back, to follow your route. As a therapeutic companion, encouraging your patients was the key. Even more with people like Drake, who was not the typical delinquent drug addict, beyond what it seemed. Drake had a remarkable sad air behind his marked excess of self-esteem. And as you always said “The complexes the lock, the greater the treasure”.

Samuel looked at you as you walked away, with some good taste in his tongue. Despite being hospitalized in a way that reminded him of Panama, the close treatment that was receiving from you, made him feel better. And although he did not want to accept it, he could not deny anything of what you had said: Drugs were the symptom.

During the afternoon, he was forced to hear a group therapy in which he opposed to participate. He would not tell his dramas to a psychologist, much less a group of drug addicts. Of course, less point.

Then he found himself inside of a rather strange treatment. Inside, in the literal sense of the word, as they sent him to a warm room, where he sat in a kind of big giant bag, hermetically sealed, that only left his head outside, while, sitting in a chair, his body was getting hot in the form of much hot water steam.

Entering the room, occasionally, “The annoying" watched him.

\- ¿How di you feel?- You asked him, drying his exposed face with a towel.

\- God…- He snort- I’m burning alive… I feel like a pot of noodles…

\- I know… It is a sauna, but more serious.

\- ¿How much time left?

\- It’s only another half hour- You checked the clock- There is a lot of toxin to expel the first time.

\- Yupi…- He said sarcastically.

Laughing, you decided to leave, but your name on his lips stopped you.

\- ¿What?- You looked at him.

\- Stay a while…- He put face of abandoned dog- I’m getting bored…

\- It’s okay- You laughed- A while.

You saw him smile, with his face bathed in sweat.


	6. Chapter 6

After going and coming back a couple of times, you stayed in the room where Drake was cooking alive. You sat on a chair nearby and you remained there, trying to distract him from something so boring.

\- By the way- You thought- Beyond your physical condition worsened by drugs, is quite obvious that you had a certain exercise regime. You are skinny, but the muscle is evident. And that’s extremely rare. Large drug users don’t take physical care of themselves ¿Why you?

\- I exercised a lot before consuming… I guess since I’ve been taken drugs recently, my body did not atrophy at all.

\- You must take that back. Especially since many toxins are stored in muscle and fat. I’m sure they’ll give you a strict regime to lower even more weight, to lose that fat, and then exercise and lots of food. I hope it will not be difficult for you at your age.

\- ¿At my age?- He was obfuscate- Oh my God… ¿Do you think I’m so old?

\- I’m not- You laugh- I like to bother you.

\- ¿And how much time is left? I want to go out…

\- How capricious- You looked at the clock- Fifteen minutes.

\- Great- He sighed.

You looked at him for a moment, noting him slightly distracted.

\- ¿Abstinence?- You asked.

\- A bit… Quite in fact…

\- ¿Can you hold it till dinner?

\- I can try… ¿Do you have any nicotine? I want to smoke ten cigarettes.

\- We have gum and patches. I’ll get you one when you finish grilling.

\- ¿And some cocaine?

\- Drake… Or one or the other…

\- Nicotine then…- He slowly breathed- ¿It’s not supposed… does this make me feel better?

\- It’s to detoxify you, not to make you feel better. That comes when you overcome abstinence ¿Why?

\- I feel dizzy- He close his eyes.

\- It is normal- You approached, turning off the sauna and take him off- Calm. Your blood pressure must have gone down.

You helped him to lie on a nearby stretcher, placing a wet towel on his neck.

\- Let’s see- You put a tensiometer on his arm and you measured his blood pressure- Yes, is low… Typical. Between heat and abstinence… Stay here, I’ll up that. If you want to faint, do it, and if you want to vomit…

You put a bag between his fingers.

\- I’ll be right back.

You were quick to get the injection, but when you came back, you were worried about seeing him quite badly. He was sweating like a sea and his skin felt cool to the touch.

\- Hey- You patted his shoulder- ¿What do you feel?

\- That I die- He looked at you, desolate- My heart is racing, my chest hurts, I feel cold… Everything shakes me… I’m terrified…

\- ¿How does your chest hurt? ¿Is it as if an elephant would step on you?

\- N-not… As if nail a dagger on me…- He touched the center of his chest- Just here.

\- ¿Does your jaw or arm hurt?

\- No…- He breathed quickly- God…

\- Calm- You put your hand on his forehead- It’s not a heart attack, is a panic attack, thanks to abstinence. Let’s try to stop it ¿Yes? Breathe slowly, you are hyperventilating. Inspires slow, hold the air for five seconds, exhale slow, hold the breath others five, and repeat again.

\- ¿I’m not dying?- He look at you.

\- No. And I can give you relaxants for that, but is better to teach you how to stop it. There are “buttons” on the body… Look…

You put the tips of your fingers at the base of his neck, touching both sides of his throat, as if you were trying to find his pulse, and you started to massage very gently, pressing, making smooth circles.

\- This is a very effective point- You comment- A nerve runs around here that practically stops working before a panic attack, making everything worse, and massage it active. You are breathing fast again, focus.

\- I feel like my heart is coming out of my chest- He concentrated on breathing.

\- Don’t focus on what you feel, that only makes it worse. Try to distract yourself. Keep in mind that it is psychological… It’s your brain begging for drugs.

\- A-all right…- He trembled- God…

\- Drake…- You kept massaging- Close your eyes… ¿Do you have a happy place?

\- ¿What is that?

\- A memory, something that comes to your mind and that only generates happiness, peace… That if you could travel to the past, you would go decisively to that moment.

\- Yes- He close his eyes.

\- Well, breathe slow and go there…

The mind of Samuel placed him in something he loved as his greatest treasure. He saw himself, very young, reclining among blankets, in a bed, a warm morning. There was tranquility in the air plagued by an extremely low melody. He remembered one arm, to which he was hugged, warm, white clothe. He remembered her scent, her smell, the feel of her skin. He remembered her blue eyes full of affection, her long brown hair, so soft to the touch, her huge belly.

That special day which for some reason lacked the only great source of sadness and fear of the house. Only him cuddle next to that woman’s arm that told a thousand stories of what would be the life with that little brother which had not been born yet.

His mind remember, in her melodious voice, the phrase “Do you think Nathaniel is a nice name?”, to which he had responded with a “Long and complicated. Nathan is better”

Her mother’s soft laughter echoed in his memory.

You saw him open his eyes, calmer, but with a huge veil of sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

Although it was notorious that his panic attack had stopped, you even gently massaged the base of his neck, since you knew very well how volatile and changeable that state could be.

\- ¿Better?- You asked.

\- I think…- He sighed- Thank you.

\- It’s my job- You let him go- I will be very annoying, but I would like to emphasize that would do very good to you the psychologist.

\- No thanks…

\- You will know what to do- You shrugged your shoulders- You should go to your room to rest. At dinner, I’ll give you nicotine pills.

\- ¿Can not you give it to me now?

\- ¿Do you think it’s easy to get them? I have to do paperwork for that…- You patted his shoulder- Go…

Drake muttered something, slightly, getting up slowly and walking towards the door.

\- And then I want you to participate- You said, stopping him- The group talks are for a reason, use them.

\- I don’t like that.

\- ¿You know?- You looked at him, at the door- If you leave here, it is because you have not made any crap. But if it were for me, I would not let you go until you fulfilled everything.

He watched you walk away, not avoiding a slight smile. Your nickname “the annoying” every time it made more sense.

In the remainder of the day, he saw calm his cravings for nicotine thanks to the chewing gum, but even so, he did not participate, just like after a couple of days. No matter what you said, his response was a resounding no.

At noon on one of the following days, you prowling the people, as always, checking that they eat everything and that they were medicated. You were somewhat worried about Jacob, the recidivist, since his abstinence from amphetamines was making him difficult to treat and had attitudes that could hide some violence. You approached him, carefully, seeing that he did not eat and that he was only huddled in himself, sweating.

\- Jacob- You looked at him- ¿Do you need a dose?

\- No…- He snorted- Get out.

\- Try to eat a little… ¿You want?

\- Fuck you…

You denied. You came back to haunt everyone, including Drake, who had chosen to integrate a little and sit closer to the group. After a round, you scold Jacob again.

\- Hey…- You touched his shoulder- ¿You need something?

\- Yes… Leave me alone…- He moved his leg, anxious.

\- I can’t do that, you’re collapsing…

\- ¡Leave me!- He stood up.

Jacob did not even turn to look at you, he just moved his elbow swiftly back, to your face, hitting you hard. You, although you were always attentive to anything similar, could not avoid an attack so fast and close, so you stumbled a few steps, holding you from the table, feeling a sharp pain in your nose.

Among the hundreds of stars that clouded your vision, you saw the man, furious, approaching, with the fist ready for another blow. But instead of finding yourself unprotected against him, you watched Drake appear nimbly behind him, overtake him, and give him a quick right hook in the jaw, that made him give almost a complete turn on his feet and falling unconscious.

The burly newcomer stared at you for a moment, with eyes between curious and worried, and tried to approach, but stopped, raising peacefully both hands, when noticing the five male nurses of monumental size surround him, evidently, to believe that he too would hit you.

One pair pulled him away firmly, while two others gathered Jacob from the ground, and another helped you to let go of the table.

\- I’m f-fine- You grumbled.

\- He broke your nose- Said the nurse, without hair, looking for a handkerchief between his pockets, but of which he lacked.

You looked at your nursing clothes, seeing the blood that evidently came from you. You wanted to cover your nose, but doing that, the pain forced you to give a lovely insult aloud.

Seeing that your partner did not have to offer you, Samuel took out a large handkerchief from the back pocket of his pants and handed it to one of the nurses who was watching him, and that, in turn, brought you.

\- You are stupid…- Sighed the bald man.

\- Thank you, Ernesto- You grunted, covering your nose.

\- Let’s go to the guard- He took you by the arm, to help you- Before your nose become disproportionately ugly… More than it already is.

\- You are disproportionately ugly- You started walking.

Slowly you walked towards the door, passing near Drake, even watched by nurses. You stopped for a moment, looking at him.

\- Drake- You pointed him with your free hand- A lot of points for you.

\- I don’t want them- He smiled- I did what anyone would do, I just won by proximity.

You softly denied, moving away, of the hand of Ernesto.

And while you were on the stretcher, waiting for your nose to deflate with ice, you thought how silly you had been in approaching to Jacob, knowing that he was under the effect of withdrawal syndrome and knowing how dangerous it would be. But you were too good-natured and stubborn.

You also thought about how quickly Drake had acted, and the fact that, if not for him, Jacob would have come to you before the nurses, and would have hit you again, perhaps with more force. Your mind remembered with what agility and certainty left him out of combat, as well as his way of being attentive to you. It was obvious that he, in his way, was an extremely friendly person.


	8. Chapter 8

By the attack you had received, the hospital decided that you take the rest of the day off, so the remaining hours, and dinner, passed in your absence, and in some way or another, was obvious you were not there.

There was another gathering of addicts. Drake obviously did not participate, but stayed in the opposite part of the room, sitting on a chair, as far as possible from the others and the coordinator.

He could not help looking at his side a couple of times. The silent of Kurt was there too, sitting away from the group, reduced in himself, half for shyness, half for fear of him.

On any other occasion, Samuel would have remained silent, but he could feel Kurt was afraid. And he did not like that. One thing was to frighten a murderer, but another very different was a young adult with obvious interaction problems and look as terrified as friendly.

\- ¿Do you have a cigarette?- Samuel asked, trying to cheer him up.

Kurt looked at him, slightly, almost ignoring the joke that someone asked for that being hospitalized for detoxification.

\- I don’t understand why they want us to participate in that- Drake continued, seeing that his interlocutor did not respond- As if that solved something…

But Kurt still did not respond.

Thinking about his positive relationship with the most stubborn nurse in the place, Samuel shifted his focus.

\- Now that the “broken nose lady” is not here… If you need to say something, I can hear you…

The black-haired boy nodded slightly.

\- She is the living image of “the drop defeats the rock by its perseverance, not by its force”- Laugh Drake, lightly- But if she continues like this, they will hit her very often.

\- To plant a rose you must prick your hands- Kurt whispered.

Samuel was a little surprised, since it was the first time he heard him speak since he had entered. He had discovered that his voice was especially soft, smooth, almost sweet.

\- Mhm- The man with bird tattoo crossed his legs- She’s almost too kind for the average number of offenders here.

\- You’re not one of those- Kurt settled into his seat- I thought you’d be the first to throw a punch, not the first to run to defend her.

\- That I look dangerous does not mean that I like to hit innocent. And I broke Jacob’s face only because I saw him too determined to hurt her. And that you seem silent it does not mean that you have nothing to say.

\- ¿Should not you say that over there?- He pointed to the coordinator talking to the others.

\- ¿For what? They have among them, apparently. You and I are looking for selective ears.

\- If you are here to consume so much drug, is because you have not found a sufficiently selective ear.

Drake looked at him for a moment. The shy boy was, of course, much smarter than he might think.

\- Smart boy. Samuel smiled.

Kurt gave a tiny smile, before establishing a small comfortable silence.

Curious- Drake put one foot on a free chair- I miss seeing her hanging around and ask me whether I will participate…

\- She usually does that… Enter to your head and heart without you realizing it…

\- Speaking of entering- Samuel looked at him- You look relatively healthy ¿What are you still doing here?

\- ¿Healthy?- The young man move slightly, uncomfortable- I was trying a new drug for my shyness, and well… You know… I got to the point of every thing I ate, I vomited it.

\- You should not… Being shy is not bad. You’re smart.

\- And you…

\- Good point… But I look like a gang member, and I assure you that I have that aspect for a life not very pleasant… There are things I want to erase.

\- Try a lobotomy.

\- Funny ¿Mmmm?- He smiled.

Kurt did not smile, at least not in the expected way. But Drake knew that conversation was more than he would have expected. What he was sure was that he would not be so receptive and sociable with him if he had not seen him defending you with such vehemence. In that case, he would have the same treatment that with the remaining habitants of that wing of the hospital: null.

At night, while Samuel slept, he saw his rest slightly interrupted by a strange dream. He saw himself dressed only in the hospital gown, as if he were about to be operate, while walking barefoot down a relatively dark hallway, directly towards an open door, at the opposite end, lit like by a thousand lamps. Instead of approaching that door, he took a couple of steps back, entering a small room, poorly lit. There he saw himself, lying on a bed, filled with hundreds of cables, pale, with disfigured face, consumed. Hugging his legs, he saw Nathan crying, while Elena stood, head lowered, and not far away Victor denied.

Drake tried to touch his brother, but everything inside that room turned smoke, except his body in bed, inert. He approached himself, watched a moment, seeing how badly he looked.

He raised his eyes, to see that someone had stopped on the opposite side of the bed. It was you, the headstrong nurse, which covered completely his body, slowly. You crouched at his head and kissed his forehead, gently.

\- I told you not to die- You told him, before covering his face and looking at the other Drake, standing- He thought he was very strong… He thought he could consume what he wanted… Now he is just a painful memory. Try not to be like him ¿You want?

He watched you as you left the bed and took his arm, gently, taking him from the room. It was a dream, but he could feel the hot grip, the warmth of your fingers, your perfume, all extremely inviting, difficult to avoid.

Once outside the room, you tried to close the door, leave him outside, but he prevent you, taking your hand firmly.

\- It’s late- You whispered, becoming smoky- You’re already dead.

Samuel woke up with that phrase, frightened, looking at everything, seeing that he was alive. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

You returning to work the next day, normal, except for your bandaged nose, swollen, a little blackened. It did not take long so you could see Drake in the hallway and he will come to you like a fly to honey.

\- Eeeeey- He quickly approached to you- Hello… ¿How’s your nose?

\- Swollen and sore- You said- But I can breathe… Thanks to you.

\- It was a pleasure… It’s been a long time since I’ve hit anyone. I missed that…

\- Mhm…- You leaned against the wall- ¿You know? I’ve been talking about… They say the gossips that you are about to be released…

\- ¿Seriously?- He smiled- ¡Finally!

\- You were here only ten days. ¿What are you talking about?

\- It seemed like a lifetime…

\- Mhm… Even if you have not spoken to anyone at all… Lucky one.

\- I talked to Kurt- He show off.

\- Yes… I heard that… Motherfucker… With what it costs me to him say something, you go and get whole dialogues- You hit his arm gently.

\- So you know, the conversation arose because I talked about you…

\- Mhm…- You walked down the hall.

\- Mrs Mhm…- He said- I dreamed about you.

\- It is normal- You looked at him.

\- It was not so normal, it was depressing…

\- It’s a good subject to deal with a psychologist…

\- Don’t fuck with me…

\- You are impossible…- You walked away again.

Samuel stared at you, smiling.

It was the next night that another dream took posetion of Drake’s bed. For some reason, he was in Nathan’s house, but all things lacked color, as if he was living in a black and white movie, also neither Nathan nor Elena were there. He was alone.

He saw the front door open, he saw you come in dressed in black, hurry up to him and hug him tightly, widely. Samuel squeezed you firmly, feeling a monumental relief growing in his chest, sinking his fingers into your hair, memorizing your heat.

You took his face, pulled him aside slightly to see him.

\- ¿What did you do?- You complained- Sam… ¿What did you do?

\- I-I do’t know- He mumble- ¿What did I do?

\- You kill yourself… Moron… ¿Why? ¿Why did not you come to me?

\- I did not do it… I’m here…

\- You not… I saw you- You caressed his neck gently- I told you not to die…

\- Please… I’m here…- He rested his lips on your forehead.

\- You just had to tell me- You wrapped your arms around his waist, rubbing your face against his- Sam… Now I must go to your funeral…

\- Don’t… Stay…- He looked for your eyes- Please…

\- Everything would have been so different…- You left your mouth very close to his.

Samuel tried to shorten the tiny millimeters, try your mouth, but you set him aside gently, with your hand resting on his chest.

As the previous time, he could only see how you turned smoke between his fingers. That awoke him, not as scared as before. He saw that it was time to get up, but he still stayed in bed, thinking about his seemingly new recurring dream, while waiting that in some way meant more than the obvious.

During the lunch, eating, thinking, he saw you approaching to him, with a black nose, sitting in front of him.

\- ¿Are you hungry?- Said Drake- My delicious hospital meal can fill you up.

\- No thanks, I’d rather eat latex gloves…- You thought- You’ll be able to eat home-made food very soon…

\- ¿How soon? ¿Are you going to invite me a dinner prepared by you?- He smiled, with a mild seductive air.

\- I’m not…- You smiled a little- You have behaved exemplarily. Tomorrow early you can come home, if you want… No more disgusting food, obligations, therapies, visits of your brother in the common room…

\- ¿Seriously? I was not expecting it so soon…

\- In another case, you’d be celebrating that you’re leaving here. ¿Why so serious?

\- I got used to here, I guess- He shrugged his shoulders, then stared at you- Beyond everything, are interesting and nice things in here…

\- Mhm…- You tried to ignore the compliment- ¿You know I still hold my theory? You have not taken the basic therapy… You’re going to back, Drake…

\- You have little faith.

\- No, I have experience in this… And the reason why you drug, you did not even mention it. That gangrene is still there- You pointed his head- You will come back… And I’ll kick your ass when that happens.

\- How sweet…

You softly denied, getting up.

It was the morning of the next day, Samuel had said goodbye to Kurt, and walked down the hall with his little bag with things, greeting the nurses, until he saw you, leaning against the wall.

\- Headstrong- He hugged you, surprisingly and forcefully- See you…

\- This is a good instance to tell you that I hope I will not see you here anymore- You patted his firm back.

\- I will pass…- He separated a little from you- To invite you to an ice cream or something…

\- Mhm… Take care…- You patted his chest- Use what you learned…

\- Oh my God… Yes mom… Take it easy- He pretended to be bored.

You laughed lightly, watching him wink at you and walk slowly towards the exit, towards a husky, younger man, and a lady with sandy hair and strong eyes.

You sighed slightly, praying that this time you would be wrong. You did not want to see him there, again.


	10. Chapter 10

For a handful of days, out of the hospital, Samuel had fun enjoying his freedom, eating the food he liked, resting in his own bed. He visited his brother, who, for a moment, believed that everything had worked, that his brother had returned to be the same as always, and that he had even overcome his old vices of cigarettes and alcohol.

However, on a lonely night, in which Drake cleaned the living room, he found his old pack of cigarettes. He took the packet, even half full, thinking.

\- In the hospital they don’t take off the nicotine at once- He told himself, placing a dead cigar on his lips- Yeah…

Using his beloved lighter, he lit it, savoring the smoke, something he discovered he had greatly missed.

But far from just smoking one, soon he consumed all that remained, and found himself with nothing on the following morning. He had no desire to go out and buy more, so he wet his lips with a cannabis cigarette, and for the rest of the day he smoked another three.

At night, his brother visited him again, but after going through the door, smell the atmosphere and see him, he knew that his great state had only lasted a week.

\- ¿Seriously?- Nathan sighed- Sam… ¿Really?

\- ¿Really what?

\- ¿Cannabis? ¿Could not you have a little will?- He kicked slightly the couch.

\- Calm down, man, it’s just cannabis… It is also just as a replacement for my cigarettes, they ran out…

\- You were supposed to leave everything… That’s why you were hospitalized.

\- Leave everything, suddenly, is more complicated than it seems. And I remember you that I stayed in the hospital only because you insisted on me.

\- ¿Then what did it serve you? You only used it as a prison, idiot- Nathan got angry- ¡I’ll send you there so you can heal yourself! ¡For you to be old Sam again! ¡You come back clean, but with the same desire to consume!

\- ¡I was not there voluntarily!

\- ¡I already know it! ¡But in the state you were in, nothing was voluntary! ¡You were dying! ¿¡Don’t you understand that!?

\- ¡Of course! ¡But you are the one who does not understand!

\- ¿Is it my fault now? ¡Oh my God! ¡Of course I don’t understand you! ¡You spend your whole life risking you, walking on the edge of life and death! ¡You jump on precipices and roofs, smokes and drink, you fight with gang members and killers, you let half kill a hundred times, and you drug to the limit! ¿¡To what do you do that for!? ¿¡What do you want to prove!?

\- ¡I don’t know!

\- ¿¡And why the fuck you leave the hospital, having psychologists who attend you, if you don’t know!? ¿Why did not you stay and find out?

\- ¡Because I don’t want to find out! ¡I don’t want to know that about me!

\- ¡Grow up!- He pushed him- ¡Grow up before you die, you idiot! ¡You are no longer a child, you can’t survive at all! ¡Tomorrow you might kill yourself! ¿¡And for what !? ¡For nothing! ¡For that grab your gan and suicide yourself! ¡Stop worrying us daily, you piece of shit!

Samuel stared at him, slightly frightened to see him so furious.

\- ¡God!- Nathan grabbed his head- ¡I don’t know what to do with you! ¡I quit!

\- ¿What?

\- ¡I quit, I said!- He pushed him again- ¡I’m not going to be your brother to tell you things thst you will not do! ¡I will not be your brother to come to see you while you kill yourself day by day! ¡If you want to do it, do it! ¡But unless it is to tell me that you are healing, don’t go to me! ¡If you don’t take me into account, I’m leaving!

\- B-But Nate…

\- ¿What?

\- It… It’s not that easy…

\- ¿How do you know? ¡You have not even tried! ¡I have had enough, Samuel! ¡Go! ¡Take drugs! ¡But I will not even go to your damn funeral!

Nathan turned, to leave, slamming the door, leaving his brother standing in the living room, with desolate air.

It took a moment to him to react again, and his first action was to kick hard the couch, giving a short cry of frustration. His mind was clouded with anger with himself, so that, prey to the despair that grew inside him, he walked quickly to the bathroom to inject him heroin. That calmed him a little, but he could not avoid the passage of time, the hours that gradually waned the effects, making resurgence, with the rising of the sun, the sadness mixed with loneliness, the depression that was beginning to consume him in a whirlwind of anguish.

Still something drugged he moved to his room and stirred among the drawers, taking out his weapon, which as always, was loaded. He looked at the metal object, while his heart felt heavy, and his eyes moisten. He felt a heavy tear run down his cheek and raised the pipe to the side of his head, supporting the tip between his hairs.

And he knew that in spite of everything, and how angry he was, his brother loved him, and wanted him alive.

His mind revived all impossible conversations that he had had in his dreams, with the most stubborn nurse he had ever met. He remembered every time in which he had heard the petition not to die, the way he had dreamed all those moments after he died. He remembered how lugubrious, sad and lonely felt the atmosphere to know that he was dead.

Sighing, he slowly put the gun in the drawer and put back the few things he had taken out of his bag. Resigned to know that he had been terribly wrong, he walked slowly through the city to the hospital.

You had just entered to your turn, when you saw him appear, with slow pace. It hurt you to see him again, see how he gave you a faint sad smile. It hurt you to be right.


	11. Chapter 11

You walked silently with him, with your hand on his back, returned to the room where a couple of weeks ago he had slept. You saw him come in, sit on the bed, sigh long.

You had expected he come back a few weeks later, as drugged as before, so it seemed strange to see him soon and relatively clean.

\- ¿What happened?- You sat close, by his side.

\- I understood…- He sighed again.

\- ¿What did you understand?

\- That you were right… Was stupid to leave…

\- But you’re not here for understanding… You interned yourself, voluntarily, standing and coherent, not tubed in a stretcher…

\- I got out of control… I found old cigarettes, I smoked them all, I smoked cannabis… My brother was angry, as never before, and told me that he would no longer strive with me, since I did not try. He abandoned me, and I fell so bad, that I took a dose of heroin, and when the effect was passed, I tried to blow my head… That’s when I understood…

\- You did well to go back- You rubbed his back slowly- Calm… But now you’ll listen to me ¿Don’t you?

\- This time… Yes…

\- You’re going to have to work hard, especially with the psychologist… And she will not let you go, not without attending thousands of sessions. You have work to do with that.

\- ¿The psychologist? But she does not like me… I find her very…- He frowned- Forced.

\- Well, we can request another professional… ¿Do you prefer a man?

\- Mmmmm…- He thought- ¿And you?

\- ¿Me what?

\- ¿Can not you do the sessions?

\- I’m not a psychologist, Drake…

\- Tell me Samuel… And even if you are not ¿Is not the goal the important thing? Long time ago you said that I need to talk this, and clarify it… And you already know enough about me… Besides that I know you, I have confidence in you.

\- I doubt I can…

\- I will not talk to anyone else. You can tell the psychologist that, or are you, or she will have to send me the nurses shaped like rugby players.

\- God- You sighed- ¿Why are you so stubborn with such nonsense as that, and, in serious things, like your addiction, do you take everything lightly?

\- I don’t know… ¿Do not you think that having a few sessions will help me figure it out?

\- All right- You rubbed the back of your neck- I’m going to try to convince her, but I don’t promise anything. And if it works, I’ll probably need to record everything you say…

\- It’s okay… I don’t care… I want to get fixed…

\- You’re not broken- You caressed his hair- Just a little lost. A little orientation and you will be like new.

\- ¿So you think?- He look at you.

\- Mhm- You smiled sweetly- ¿You know? Now it’s different, so theme of the points to leave this place before, in your case they don’t apply. Above all because, since you entered voluntarily, you can leave whenever you want.

\- ¿Will I have to talk to the other addicts and the coordinators?

\- To be possible… For some reason we use that, believe me.

\- All right…- He sighed.

\- ¿Does your brother know you’re here?

\- Not… I’ll call him later… I don’t want to ruin his day from so early…

\- Know that you came alone to leave your vices, will not ruin his day, it will make it better…

\- To be so stubborn, you can become really sweet.

\- Thank you, I tried…- You stood up- I’m going to prepare your schedules…

He watched you carefully while you left him alone, thinking how strange you could be.

During the morning, was devoted to accommodate his things, to walk the hallways again, to find out that had changed after his departure. Nothing really. Absolutely nothing.

Close to noon he sat on his bed and took his phone, looking slightly at his brother’s number. He was not going to call him, but your words had encourage him. He call him, hearing how slow he was to reply, until a recognized voice came to him.

\- Samuel…- He sighed, without too much energy, on the other side of the line- ¿What happens now?

\- Hello… little brother…- Samuel said, not knowing how to start- Mmmm… Nothing… I just wanted to let you know… I’m calling you from the hospital, I decided to go back to the addiction wing… This time it’s serious. What you told me… Really opened my eyes. I am going to be here, I will do well this time.

\- Glad to hear that, Sam… Really…- He breathed in, between relieved and satisfied- It’s a relief to know you’re in the right place.

\- I know. All thanks to you. I needed you to hit me that way. I will work hard, I will complete the program… That may take time, so come and visit me when you’re too bored. Anyway I can leave whenever I want, so I’ll call you if I decide to visit you… If Elena wants, I mean…

\- Don’t worry about her, I’ll take care of it.

\- All right…

\- Sam…

\- Tell me…

\- Forgive me…

\- Dude… No, you don’t have to apologize… It’s me who need to apologizes for years… I’m so sorry, little brother…

\- Is that…- Nathan took a moment, thoughtful- I was scared… I don’t know what to do…

\- I think I was afraid too… That’s why it consumed so much… But it’s time to take the reins ¿Don’t you think?

\- Yes… You can do it, big boy…

\- Just have me a little patience, N-nate- He stammered, slightly emotional- Don’t leave me alone… I need you…

\- You fight… I will be there.

\- I love you little brother…

\- I love too, old man…

\- S-See you…

\- Take care…

Samuel hung up, Inspiring breathlessly.

You, who had approached to his door to give him the schedules, stayed listening, and you smiled, knowing that he was on the right way.


	12. Chapter 12

Samuel was sitting in the general dining room, watching Kurt, who had shown a slight surprise to see him again. Then he would approach him, to greet him. At the moment he was just quiet, waiting for you to bring his food, medications and schedule.

He had also seen Jacob, supervised by a nurse of great proportions. He would have an eye on him, just in case.

Soon after you appeared, leaving things on the table in front of him.

\- Well… Food and medicines- You also placed a pair of sheets next to him- And your new schedule.

\- ¿Two sheets?- He took them- ¿Was not just one?

\- You’re a special case… Besides, I was talking to the psychologist. Good news, you can make catharsis with me, and without needing to record what you say.

\- ¿Seriously?- Drake smiled amply, illuminating his face.

\- Seriously. In…- You looked at the watch on your wrist- One hour.

\- ¿Where?

\- In the room 5B… I have the keys.

\- Oh… All right…

You left him, to care for other drug addicts, as usual.

An hour later, you were finishing up to accommodate some things in the room 5B, when a knock on the door caught your attention. You approached and opened, seeing it was Drake. You let him pass and you locked the door.

\- ¿Is such security necessary?- He asked.

\- It’s a precaution… Besides, if you decide to attack me or assassinate me, the others know that the only way to out of here is with this key, and knowing that I was here with you, your presumption of innocence is erased.

\- Wow…

\- It’s the addiction wing, Drake… You saw what happens when someone gets a little out of control- You pointed your nose.

\- That’s true.

\- All right- You sighed, sitting next to a table and pointing to a free chair- Time to undress.

\- ¿What?- He looked at you, surprised.

\- I’m talking about the soul…

\- Aaahhhhh…- He laughing, sitting- I thought you were drugged or something.

\- I’m not, I came out of it.

\- ¿Seriously?- He looked at you seriously- ¿You…?

\- Nope- You stopped him, opening a notebook- It’s your sessions.

\- Okay, we’ll talk about it later…

\- You sound like a psychologist.

\- No thanks…- He paid attention to the instrumental music that sounded in very low volume.

\- Right, they don’t seem to like you too much… ¿Any special reason?

\- Oh… We started…

\- Drake…

\- Yes… Yes…- He scratched the back of his neck- I don’t know… I never liked them.

\- Some reason must have… ¿Have you go to many?

\- Not really…- He thought, staring at nothing- I think when I was very young… I don’t remember well…

\- ¿Did you have child problems?

\- No, I was quite a good child, in fact…

\- Parents don’t take the child to the psychologist for being too good. Possibly something has happened in the family and they wanted to find out how you were…

\- My mother might… Becase, like, parents, in general…- He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

\- You say you were very young, but it is obvious that something you have seen or heard… That discomfort you show to talk about your family does not come from nothing. We already know that your mother was the good thing of your life, and surely we shall speak much of her later, but I’m interested in the “bad” side.

\- He- He snorted- Yes…

\- ¿What he did?

\- ¿Besides killing our mother?- He look at you.

\- You hate him since before that…- You mentioned knowing a little bit about that- There must be more…

\- There is much more… But all the bad things that did not fall on Nate or me, fell on her. She was like a shield… It did not matter how much he wanted to hit us, almost always she was in the middle, receiving it. Day after day… Year after year… And instead of acquiring the strength to defend ourselves, I only fled, fled and fled…- He clenched his fist tightly- Fucking coward…

\- Hey…- You took his hand, gently- You were a child, you could not do anything. Nothing was your fault.

\- Whatever… Tell that to my mother… Who casually “committed suicide”…- He snort.

\- Calm…- You whispered, caressing the back of his hand- Breathe…

\- Yes, I’m sorry…- He said lightly, taking your fingers.

\- Let’s go back to the psychologist… ¿Do you remember anything? ¿Did try to convince you of anything?

\- Now that you mention it…- He thought- Maybe not. But I remember the feeling that he was talking about something which I thought was wrong… I’m not sure… But there it is…

\- From there must arise your repulsion by the psychologists…

\- Luckily you’re not a psychologist- He smiled slightly.

\- I’m doing one’s job. By the way ¿Does it bother you that I be writing down some things?- You pointed to the notebook open in your hands- It’s to not forget things…

\- No, it is fine.

\- And…- You gave him a new notebook- Take it. Writes.

\- ¿What thing?

\- Whatever. When you be in your bed and strange thoughts cross you, ideas, happenings of your past or anything that could help me calm your mind. That will serve us later…

\- ¿What if I don’t write anything?

\- You’re smart, Drake, as soon as you start writing, perhaps you end up with an entire book of memories.

\- ¿When will you call me by my name?

\- Priorities…

Samuel laughed softly, denying it.


	13. Chapter 13

You sit better, looking at what you had written down about what Samuel had said.

\- You said that as a child you ran away from your father and of the problems, instead of facing it…- You looked at him- I guess you’re aware that that’s still valid ¿Don’t you?

\- Hmm…- He thought- Not…

\- All the vices of the world are a mechanism of escape, and you have consumed all and in large quantities… You have tried to commit suicide to avoid problems and suffering… And from what you’ve told me in previous weeks, your lifestyle was not too “still quiet” type. You are still running.

\- Oh- He looked at you thoughtfully- Well… Now that you put it that way… Makes sense.

\- What I want to know is… ¿From what are you running now? You are an adult and you have control of your life, you don’t need to run away.

\- It’s an old habit… I suppose…- He shrugged his shoulders.

\- Speaking of habits… ¿When did you start with cigarettes?

\- When I could… In the orphanage.

\- ¿Why?

\- Because was typical of guys with style.

\- ¿Why did not you leave it?

\- Because it’s addictive…

\- Mmm… You told me that the whole problem with drugs emerged in your last “great failure” as treasure hunter… ¿How was that? That is to say ¿What did you consume? ¿How did you get it?

\- Mmmm…- He leaned on the table- We were in Portugal… It was supposed to be a job as simple as go and back, but after the second month of walking, fly, sail and look for things that sounded like “keep participating”, I started to disappoint… We were in a bad hotel, in a dreadful neighborhood, at night, I went out to buy cigarettes, and as no store was seen, I started to ask the few people that were there… Obviously my Portuguese is a crap, so it was only clear that I wanted to consume something, although the people did not understand well what… When I realized, I was in front of a haggard woman which sold me a white powder. I was desperate to put out my mind, so I bought it and sucked that cocaine. I ended up coming back for more…

\- ¿Why?

\- ¿Why not?- He looked away- My life was disgusting, was full of failures, it did not matter. Anyway, it was a little in vain… I could never reach even the half the brilliance of the great Nathan Drake.

\- ¿Does the shadow of your brother bother you?

\- A bit… Not at the level of hating him, that’s obvious… I always loved him with all my soul. But I think I was always jealous of my brother… He always seemed to have an advantage over me…

\- ¿What kind of advantage?

\- I don’t know…- He moved a little- All… From the face…

\- ¿From the face?- You did not understand.

\- Nate has a great resemblance to our mother. I…- He smile sad- I look more and more like our damn father… It is to see me in the mirror and note that, day after day, I am becoming more and more identical to him… And… I think a part of me is afraid that someday I wake up and be him.

\- You’re not him, you’ll never be- You took his hand- It does not matter if are physically similar, what characterizes each one is the way of thinking, the actions. And as much as genetics does that you look like him, you’re the opposite inside. ¿Was it not you who prevented Jacob from beating me to death?

\- Y-yes… I guess you’re not wrong at that- He squeezed your hand gently.

\- Fool… ¿What else are you jealous of?

\- ¿All?- He smiled sadly- I envy him too much… He has what he wants… A life, an ideal job, health, a wife, a baby on the way… The face of our mother, fame… I’m here, old, drugged, lonely, without anything else…

Samuel lowered his face, drying his eyes, trying not to sound faltering.

You got up, to surround the table, sit next to him and rub his back hard.

\- You’re not old- You whispered- You’re no longer drugged, much less alone. You have your skills, your abilities, your intelligence, your good heart. The material comes and goes, time passes for all but what you have inside is unalterable. You almost kill an extremely valuable person only because he had a bit of chaos in his mind.

\- ¿D-Do you really believe that?- He looked at you, with red eyes.

\- If not I would not take so much effort with you- You patted his back- Your calm… ¿You know? I think there were too many revelations for a day. Go to rest your mind, we will continue with this tomorrow.

\- Yes… It’s okay…

\- Just tell me something… ¿Was it as terrible as you predicted?

\- No- He smiled- But it was thanks to you.

\- Start giving yourself a little more credit- You stood up- You have your self-esteem a little low…

\- ¿Are you going to help me with that too?- He looked at you as he stood.

\- One step at a time…

You walked gently to the door, followed closely by him. You opened, letting him pass, patting his arm.

\- Morning- You said- Same time, same place.

\- Yes boss- He laughed softly.

Drake give to you a grateful soft smile as he walked away. You smiled to yourself. That was the kind of payment so was worth so much work. More than anything because your real pay was bad enough, but to see the faces of relief only after speaking a little, was invaluable.

Overnight, Samuel lay on his bed, thinking of what he had said to you, on how seemingly good it felt to do. It was a slight relief, a lesser weight that had strayed from his life.


	14. Chapter 14

In the next day, Samuel entered again in the room 5B and sat at the table next to you.

\- Well- You sighed- I don’t know what to start with. ¿Have you written anything? We can start there…

\- No…

\- ¿Why not?

\- Because I don’t have anything to write… Also… I don’t like to talk so much about myself… Tell me something about you, for a change…

\- No.

\- Please- He layered on the table- You can help by giving me a new perspective or something…

\- It’s not as agreed…

\- I know, but I will not speak until I hear a little of your side.

\- Drake…

\- Oh, come on… It will not hurt anyone.

\- All right- You sighed- ¿What do you want to know?

\- Mmmmm- He cross his arms- ¿Why are you a nurse?

\- Because I like to help… And because I don’t have enough intelligence to be a doctor.

\- But something prompted you to be a nurse and not a teacher or physiotherapist… ¿What was it?

\- My family… My life in general, I guess…

\- ¿Did your parents want a doctor in the family?

\- No, I wanted a doctor in the family. That, and because I want to avoid more people killed by drugs…- You looked the other way.

\- Tell me…- He incited you, noting that you had a dense history behind your tongue.

\- There is a reason for which I am a nurse in the addiction wing, Drake… Drugs. My family has a long line of poor people, living in dark neighborhoods, drugging. My parents died of overdose when I was young, after years of hits, abuse, alcohol, violence… When all that disappears, I stupidly think I’ll get out of that spiral and I will be something different, but no, I ended up in the same drug shit as they did. I was about twenty years old and my life was spent on stealing out there, prostitute myself on weekends, not eating and buying drugs…

\- Sorry about that…

\- Yes… And there was no addiction wing or nurse that will help me in that. I would have followed, consuming to death, if I were not pregnant. Obviously, being so lost among the heroin, I did not realize that I had a pregnancy, until after having an abortion after a few months.

\- Shit…- He murmured.

\- That’s when I realized how close I was to the abyss. I decided to detoxify myself, alone, falling more than once, while I was starting to study for a nurse. Luckily I’ve been clean for years.

\- Wao, good for you.

\- ¿Now you understand when I say you can get out of it? If I, in my poor situation, I could… Anyone can…

\- You could because you were smart, I don’t…

With acidic eyes, you took your notebook and slammed his arm firmly.

\- Behave yourself- You said.

\- Fine, fine- He laugh- Don’t get mad.

\- And now that we’ve talked about myself, your turn.

And for almost two hours, Samuel kept talking to you about him. His fears, his doubts, his mother, his thoughts. Gradually he spoke more deeply, scrutinizing more inside his mind and memories, bringing to light things that he had never before analyzed, not even alone.

Later, he went to his room, relatively early. Sitting next to a small desk that there was inside, he began to write a couple of personal doubts in his notebook. He remembered that you had told him that not limited himself, that express everything he want, what he wanted or disturbed, so he slowly began to fill sheets woth thoughts that were going through the branches of the conversation and shied away from the initial idea.

At one point he stopped, meditated slightly, and wrote in large print “This is good for me”, as a reminder to his future self.

With the following days, he went on talking to the nurse, and writing in his notebook.

\- ¿You know?- You said, in one of the sessions- It’s amazing how well you’re moving…

\- Thanks to you- He smiled.

\- You have not even had a single abstinence attack… That means your brain finds an equivalent of the drug… That, or are you drugging in some way- You looked at him sharply.

\- God no… What happens is that I no longer need drugs, I don’t have the reason to use them. You’re healing that rotten part of my brain…

\- I’m not healing anything, Drake, because you had no disease, you were just a little confused.

\- Fine, are you guiding that part of my brain ¿Better?

\- Yes- You smiled.

\- ¿When are you going to call me by my name? ¿Mmmmm?- He looked at you, interestingly.

\- When you walk out from the front door, rehabilitated.

\- Meh- He moved- ¿And how much do you think lack for that?

\- Not much actually, more if you continue with this rhythm of participation. I have already thought about your schedule of activities for when you leave here.

\- ¿Will you continue to care for me after I leave the hospital?

\- No, but I like to leave “homework”. It’s very simple for me and it will help you a lot. Of course, being your head nurse, I will be available for any relapse or whatever you need.

\- ¿And if you need me?

\- ¿For what?

\- I don’t know, duuuuude, I want to help too- He put the voice of a drug addict.

You laughed loud at his occurrences.


	15. Chapter 15

After a nice weekend where he was most at his brother’s house that in the hospital, Samuel returned to his room with a thousand thoughts to capture in his notebook.

It began with a letter of happy tonality, to continue detailing all the strange dreams he had had before attempting suicide, his ideas about it, his theories, and then begin to distract himself with other kinds of thoughts.

During his next psychological talk session, he told you how well he had felt outside the hospital and how glad he was to see his brother so comfortable with his improvement.

\- I told you- You laughed- Your brother prefers you healthy.

\- I know- He laughs- Not only did I write about it last night, but I remembered those strange dreams that I explained to you…

\- ¿Did you write them?

\- Yes… With all the detail I remembered.

\- ¿May l?- You extend your hand.

\- ¿Are you… going to read it?

\- To be possible… ¿Why? ¿Is there any confidential information?

\- No… not precisely…

He opened the notebook by the specific part and brought it to you. You started reading fast, used to devour books in a short time.

\- Beautiful calligraphy and good spelling- You praised.

\- Thank you.

You read meticulously, finding particularly interesting everything related to those dreams. Nevertheless, to see that there was more written, you continued. You found a text of the many things he missed from his previous life, like the tranquility, his youth, the landscapes, people who had withdrawn from his live. But the story soon became strange and you could read something that was recorded in your mind: “Besides all that, I miss the feeling of a female body in my hands. That particular heat which sneaks between my fingers, the softness of smooth skin which forces me to run every inch with my hands, feel every curve with my eyes closed, imagining that sinuosity deep in my mind. The slightly warm aroma when my nose is stuck in a neck or an exciting dense breath in mine. The penetrating smell, the sounds, the moans… And beyond the Paradise which is having a deep and intense sexual encounter, I miss so much resting my body on a sweet back, still agitated, feeling like my strong muscles relax little by little snd my soul becomes silk, cuddled behind a lady…

I think the drug had turned off that part of me, buried it with a thousand other sweet sensations. I’m clean now, and within me grow my craving for sex, my furious desires to bury myself in the deepest, fill me with fluids and sweat in a damn vortex of pleasure. My body reacts as before, my low instincts call the animal in me, in the desperate search for a female who wishes to be possessed by thousands of thrusts. That old Sam is back, and is desperate. Hundreds of sexual positions are clustered in a mental list to execute each and every one, my dirty little cravings call out to me with thirst… Being able to squeeze firmly a pair of buttocks, gently nailing my teeth into a delicate shoulder, suck infinitely a pair of breasts, feel the pulsatile moisture of a woman near the ecstasy. I’m a loaded gun, ready to attack… ”

You coughing lightly, while you returned him the notebook. Drake looked at your red face, understanding what was happening.

\- That’s why I did not want to give it to you- He murmured- Nothing personal, I just thought you’d make me read this things, not that you would read them yourself…

\- Yes, it is okay- You deny, hurried- Next time you’ll read it… At least… You are honest with yourself…

\- I’m honest with everyone… ¿Do you want to say something specific about the “erotic” part to set it aside as fast as possible?

\- Emmm… ¿How long have you been sleeping with someone?

\- I had a couple of meetings when I started my trip in Portugal… But nothing more.

\- That was a long time ago…

\- Yes…

\- Good- You looked away- It’s good that you noticed the effect of the drug on… that…

\- Yes… It’s a good reason not to consume anymore…

\- And…- You scratched your neck- Yes… Interesting thing about dreams, by the way.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- It’s almost a compliment to me, appear so many times in your dreams, like my nurse job was so good that rescues you even unconscious.

\- It must be because you are.

\- Or because I’m your only nurse- You looked him- If you had another… would be in your dreams… It’s simple psychology, Drake.

\- I don’t understand you.

\- Your brain associated the possibility of get free, with one of the people who, in fact, is working on it… me. To communicate with your the brain uses dreams, using familiar faces with which you can associate and understand the message.

\- ¿That is, my brain was telling me to stop trying to kill me?

\- Basically.

\- How clever my brain…

You laughed softly, affirming.

\- You are a nurse- Samuel thought- ¿How do you know about dream interpretation?

\- Because I like reading… And more so when they are useful things like psychology or economy.

\- ¿Do you know about economy?

\- I’m horribly bad with the numbers, of course I don’t know about economy… I’m just saying it would be useful to know.

\- Good point- He laughed hard.

Again this happened to you, and for a moment, you just stayed focused on his laughter, so authentic and wide, so strangely appealing and liberating.


	16. Chapter 16

After a couple of days analyzing his dreams, the session with Drake later focused on his mother, what seemed to be his anchor since very small. You decided to dig a little more, in go deep into how she had affected and manipulated his emotional part and his personality, for which you turned the conversation a little.

\- So…- You thought, looking at your notebook full of information- ¿Why are not you married?

\- ¿Huh?- He look at you- ¿Maybe because there are no women in a male prison?

\- But you have not been there all your life… You were out before and after.

\- Before I was too busy to be an adventurer… Being more than a week with the same woman, for my old self, was annoying, more when I was running from place to place. And then… between Adler and the fiasco of Portugal, I did not have time…

\- Is rare… To be a man who describes sexuality with such passion, it seems you don’t practice it with the same intensity. ¿Is it just lack of time or is there something else?

\- ¿Like what?

\- Look…- You got closer to the table- You have told me great things about your mother, you praise Fisher all the time, you mention your future niece like an angel that will fall from the sky, and you speak of women as if they were all pure gold… ¿Do you realize that you idolize the female sex?

\- That is not idolatry- He laughs lightly- That are facts… I was lucky not to cross with women too problematic.

\- Be honest, you don’t even say anything negative about Ross, even though she tried to kill you a few times… ¿She is not that a troubled woman?

\- She had her reasons, She was not crazy…

\- Drake… You idolize us… Accept it.

\- Of course not… I’m just not a jerk, like the most.

\- ¿Now you’ll try to convince me that unconsciously you are not looking for the characteristics of your mother in the rest of the women?

\- I had no problems with my Oedipus stage- He stared at you.

\- ¿Has anyone been reading Freud?- You laughed.

\- Maybe… But I have no problems with my Oedipus stage…

\- Of course, of course… ¿So what? ¿Is everything a constant attempt not to look like your father?

\- Partly…He shifted uncomfortably.

\- That you want to look like your mother, it’s not bad… But associate only the bad things to your father, and only the good ones to your mother, is forget that they were both human. Something good will be in your father, something bad will be in your mother.

\- ¿Why do you want me to recognize that?- He bray.

\- To you recognize that they are not mental models. You should stop trying to be as close to your mother as possible.

\- ¿Why? ¡She was an excellent person! To try to look like her is to try to improve myself.

\- ¡But you’re not her! You are neither your father nor your mother. Nathan is not your mother either, not all women are your mother. Each person is unique, and try to eliminate your personality and identity to copy her, is another way to kill you. Accept what you are and who you are, to improve that, not to become in someone else.

The man looked at you for a moment, thinking.

\- Trying to become another person, will tire you- You continued- ¿Do you want to spend your whole life censoring parts of you? It is perfectly fine to have mistakes, defects and failures. They are part of you and your growth.

\- My mistakes, defects and failures made me fall into all the great hardships of my life- He looked down.

\- Mhm… And you award all your successes to your mother. If you take responsibility for the bad, also for the good…

\- If I’m one mistake after another…- He mumbled.

\- ¡Hey!- You his his arm lightly- ¡Don’t! ¡You’re here to learn not to do that! ¡Value yourself, asshole! ¡If you don’t start doing it, you will end with drugs again! ¿¡It is understood!?

\- Yes, calm down- He raised his hands, as if he surrendering- God… Don’t hit me.

\- Value yourself and stop idolizing the rest of the world.

\- ¿How do I do that?

\- With alot of work. A lot. Really.

\- Oh… Puffff…- He snorted, pretending tiredness- What laziness…

You hit him again, seeing that he was beginning to laugh.

Several hours later, already in your house, you went to sleep, to face a new day. But little by little, and close to the waking hours, the world in your mind began to take shape and dynamism. As always happened to you, you had not realized that it was a dream, and much less did you think in the unusual of that. Your eyes only saw focused fragments between clouds of confusion, but you could see a firm arm holding you, a warm body next to yours, a familiar scent, a pair of curious hands.

You were drunk by those naughty caresses and you could see that you were on top of someone, lying on a body, on a toned chest full of dense and agitated breathing.

Between clouds, you felt that a hot cock, firm, exquisite, entered into you with sweet delicacy, pulling you out a soft moan, forcing you to bring your face to that neck, feel that skin.

You held up your hands, you held that face that you finally observed and identified with an extreme familiarity.

\- S-sam…- You moaned in his mouth, feeling his loving hands on your waist.

His breath and grunts stuck in your ears for a good time loaded with pleasure, until, the closer you came to the peak of happiness, the intermittent alarm clock ripped you off, violent and vile of the dream.

You turned off the alarm with a jump, practically by impulse and for a moment you stayed in the same position, feeling the dream fade into your memory.

\- ¿W-what the hell?- You grumbled, noticing that your skin was boiling- ¿Seriously? ¿A damn wet dream with him? How stupid…

Worse than to recognize having had an erotic dream with him, was to recognize that you want to go back to sleep for, maybe, find him again, in your mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Quite difficult was for you, the having to attend and hear Drake, even with the memory of the previous dream prowling your consciousness and beating your mind. You did not know if he had noticed that you acted slightly stranger, but you hoped that by the time you finished the session, he did not ask for anything. Everything went relatively well until you opened the door to the room, to continue with the program.

\- By the way…- He stopped and closed the door again, looking at you- ¿What is happening to you today? You look strange ¿Did not you sleep well?

Your heart gave a slight jump, but you tried to go unnoticed.

\- A bit- You looked somewhere else- Too many things in mind…

\- ¿And is there any reason for which today you hardly even look me in the eye?

\- ¿What do you say?- You stared at him with all your strength- I look into your eyes.

\- Mhm- He smiled- Just because I mentioned it…

\- I already told you, too many things in mind… I am a little… ¿How to say it?

\- ¿Nervous?- He smiled again.

\- No- You hurried.

\- Ohhhh- He said with tenderness- You are nervous ¿Of what?

\- ¡Oh my God, Drake!- You felt your face boil- ¡They’re not nerves! I’m distracted, busy, thoughtful… Not nervous.

\- Mhm- He smiled, opening the door- I’d rather believe your face, redder than the neck of a Norwegian with hives.

You saw him go out into the hall and shut the door behind him, to take refuge for a moment in the solitude of the room. You put the latch and you stood leaning against a nearby wall, recovering the breath.

“¡Damn! ¡I’m nervous! ¡Why the fuck am I nervous?” You thought “Was that stupid dream. It was a dream. A fucking dream. Reality is the same as always. Useless. ¿True? Is not that he suddenly seems attractive to me ¿True?”

Samuel’s smile appeared in one corner of your mind, along with his eyes, hos appearance and his muscles.

“¡Got damn!” You patted your forehead tightly “¿What’s wrong with you? ¡You’re his nurse! ¡This is a hospital, not a bar! ¡React! ¡It’s unethical! ¡It is illegal! ¡It’s stupid! ¡Stop thinking about him!”

Although was very easy to say, something very different was trying to do it.

Samuel went to bed early, thinking about the fact that I’d seen you noticeably nervous. It was not the first time she saw a nervous woman, he was already used to how they looked, as to identify it. He lay down, thoughtful, with arms crossed behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

“Yes… Those were nerves… I’ve seen that before. As much as you tell me you were distracted” He thought “¿But of what? Even if it was the first time you looked at me… ¿Did I say something? It may be, I’m very bigmouthed… Maybe I said something provocative”

A faint smile settled on his face. “She looks pretty when she’s nervous.”

He slowly began to fall asleep, thinking, being those thoughts that dragged him to a dream extremely detailed. There he was, walking behind you, while he felt your hands holding his fingers, driving him slowly through dark corridors, with your eyes fixed on his, completely full with desires.

You opened a door and pushed him inside, to a kind of small store full of things, and you locked the door.

\- ¿Here?- He asked, smiling.

\- ¿It bothers you?- You put your hands under his shirt, caressing his skin- ¿Are you ready?

He turned you with a very firm measure, leaning you against a wall. His hands lowered your pants and underwear, of a single movement, to then lower his. For a moment he touched the sinuousness of your lower back, accentuating a little more your curves, to then enter firmly in your pussy, deep down, grunting your name.

\- ¡Oh fuck!- He grunted.

Drake began to lunge with force, claiming your name as an invocation hearing your moans transform into cries of pleasure.

It was in one of the powerful bursts of pleasure, which woke him immediately, sitting like a spring.

\- Wow…- He breathed, agitated- Wow…

He wiped his forehead, feeling his skin sweaty, to then notice the monumental erection which was evident even under the sheets.

“This is because you think too much about her” He smiled to himself “God… I’m so horny…”

He looked at the time, was still early morning, at night. He quickly discovered his body and placed a piece of his shirt in his mouth. One of his hands stayed stroking his stomach, his scars, while the other up and down on his thick dick. Samuel began to snort, as quietly as possible.

“O-oh God… This is new… Masturbate in a hospital” He smiled slightly as he shuddered.

His appetite forced him to move his hand more vigorously, and he was still, mute, delighting in the rhythmic sound that was taking place. He loved that, the knowledge that he was so excited who could make sound with his own glans.

He began to remember the dream, thinking about how it would feel to penetrate you, and a thick snarl came out of his nose. Drake threw his neck to back, tightening his body, instinctively and rhythmically lifting his waist.

“¡S-shit! ¡I want to fuck you hard! ¡Yes! ¡Oh yes! ¡More!”

His eyes turned back and his free hand was held tightly by the sheet while grunting at length and he felt a hot, thick liquid hit his chest. His teeth leave his shirt, sighing, relaxing. He smiled broadly, partly satisfied, partly anxious for more.


	18. Chapter 18

Something had changed that week, and you knew it. Although you were not sure if it was because your recent curiosity about the discovery of how attractive he really was, or if there was something else. You could swear that Samuel was treating you differently, more affectionate, closer, more insistently reiterative with touching and praising you, deeper in the moment of looking at you.

And that only made everything worse, week to week. Soon you found yourself distracting you with thoughts, forgetting things, neglecting your labors.

You knew it was too much when you gave a wrong medication to one of the interns. Luckily you noticed on time and you could remedy it, but such a mistake could be fatal.

The next day, he barely entered the room for another psychological session, when you decided to talk.

\- Drake, there will be no session today- You said when you saw him walk to the usual table.

\- ¿Mmmm?- He turned to you, confused- Okay.

\- In fact, I will not do your sessions… Neither tomorrow nor ever again.

\- ¿What?- He approached- ¿Why?

\- Is personal, but don’t worry, the psychologist will see you tomorrow and will continue where we are…

\- Fuck the psychologist ¿What happen?

\- I can’t do your sessions, we have become a little… close, and that is one of the characteristics which can not be taken for a good diagnosis.

\- Don’t fuck with me- He snort- ¿What better than to be a little close? ¡We already know each other, we don’t need to start with the idiocy of acclimate and all that shit!

\- You don’t understand- You rubbed your face- Too close.

\- Beautiful…- He touched your arm- I don’t want another psychologist, I feel comfortable with you…

\- That’s what I mean- You pulled away slightly- I’m your nurse, not “beautiful”…

\- ¿What’s wrong? If before it seemed that you even liked to be nicknamed.

\- ¡Exactly! ¡I should not! ¡Oh my God! ¡I’m too involved with you! ¡I almost give a wrong drug to Marcus for thinking of you! ¡I can kill somebody!

Samuel looked at you much more smoothness, understanding the message.

\- I’m sorry- He whispered.

\- I can lose my license and my work for mistakes like this… I can kill someone and to be imprisoned for such mistakes… We have to distance ourselves, for my sake and that of the other interns.

\- I did not know that I had made that effect on you…

\- Now you know… I’m sorry, I know you obviously were not trying anything and I know that you are also disadvantaged. I’ll make sure your psychologist be as competent as possible.

\- I don’t want another psychologist- He complained softly- And… Well… Not that I was not trying anything at all… It is possible that he was being a little closer… intentionally…

\- ¿What? ¿Why?

\- ¿What do you mean, why? You are beautiful and intelligent, hell, I’m not made of wood…

\- ¡Moron!- You hit his arm- ¡I’m your nurse, it’s a hospital! ¡Position yourself!

\- ¡I’m sorry! ¿What did you want me to do? I talk to you every day, several hours, and I feel good doing it ¡It was almost obvious that I was going to notice you!

\- You’re here to be clean, not for dating.

\- I’ve been clean for almost two months…

\- Addictions don’t go in months, Drake, you may have a relapse even years later.

\- That’s why I have you ¿Right?

You sighed, looking away.

\- ¿Right?- He asked again, with some sadness.

\- If you are clean ¿What do you want then? ¿Mmmm?- You looked at him, seriously.

\- I…- He looked at the floor- I don’t know… I’m not sure…

\- You did not come here just for the drugs ¿True? You keep on running from your past and you continue to seek treasures, something that will fill you… But I can’t help you with that, this is not the place nor am I the right person, that search is only yours. And unless you really find out what you’re looking for, you’ll fall here, over and over again…

\- I think it’s a bit late for that…

\- It’s never too late to discover the truth.

\- ¿And now what do I do?

\- I think your stay here is no longer useful… I am no longer useful to you. Now you have work to do with yourself.

\- ¿That simple?

You shrug your shoulders.

\- Good- He looked into your eyes, sighing at length- I… I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you…

\- It’s okay, don’t worry.

\- Thank you… For everything, seriously…

You deny, gently, with a slight smile. You looked at him for a moment, noting that despite being so large in size, he looked small, like a dog about to be abandoned. Although your mind was still with the idea of not doing anything more personal than it already was, you could not send him to home like that. You got close enough to give him a generous hug, feeling as he surrounded you with his arms and squeezed you firmly.

You squeezed him lightly, recording in your mind how warm, comforting and pleasant that was.

\- Take care, Samuel- You said, near his neck- I hope you find what you are looking for.

Drake squeezed you a little harder, on hearing his name come at the end of your mouth, to separate only a little and look at your eyes.

\- Take care, baby- He smiled sadly.

Before separating completely from you, he kissed your forehead, long and with much affection. He gave you one last warm look while holding your hand, then turn and exit the room, slowly.

You watched him go, you closed the door behind him and you stood still, with the forehead on the wood, feeling the sadness rise up in your throat.


	19. Chapter 19

Drake had left the hospital a couple of days ago, and luckily he did not have any symptoms or interest in take again tobacco, alcohol or drugs. Partly because his mind was too busy, that his brother knew well.

Nathan had left his house for a moment, and when he returned, he entered in his dining room, watching Samuel sitting, with his elbows on the table and a glass between his fingers.

\- Sam… For God’s sake…- Nathan approached slowly- It’s been hours since you were…

\- I know- He looked at the inside of his glass with water.

\- ¿Any progress?- He put a bag full of vegetables on the table.

\- No… Not really- He looked at him slightly- I thought I could alone, but I still need help with that…

\- Don’t be silly- He sat next to him- You don’t need her to unveil the mysteries of your brain… You are a treasure hunter, first-rate ¿True?

\- Yes…- He said, without too much confidence.

\- Come on- He patted his arm- Think of it as treasure hunters.

\- It’s not that simple, Nathan, I don’t even know what I’m looking for.

\- Let’s eliminate, discard. We are sure that you are not behind treasures, gold, fame, or anything like that.

\- Nothing material… True…

\- Maybe you’re looking for something to keep your mind busy. You are of restless brain, maybe you are mentally bored and you need intellectual challenges.

\- God no- He smiled slightly- I’m tired of thinking. I don’t deny that I would be happy with books and crossword puzzles, but that of deciphering a dozen theories while the ceiling collapses, I’m not interested anymore… Remember that I am old.

\- Your balls are old- He hit his leg.

Samuel laughed lightly, drinking a drink of water.

\- I think… I think I have a slight idea- Nate said- Elena told me something yesterday… You… Just follow me.

\- I hear you…

\- If you could do something, right now, whatever ¿What could it be?

\- Ha… Good question… I don’t know…- He crossed his arms, staring at the ceiling- Wet my feet in the sea… Having a good sex maybe…

\- Great- He rubbed his forehead- ¿Seriously?

\- Yeah… ¿Why not? That is to say… Not only… sex… I mean, everything else… The kisses, caresses, talk a little…

\- Mhm- Nathan smiled slightly- With Elena we talked about that…

\- ¿What?

\- That everything that happened to you after Libertalia… It seems to be a search for something.

\- God, Nathan…- He complained- I already know that… That is something I spoke the first day with…

\- Yes, yes, the nurse…- He interrupted him- But, precisely… ¿Do you know that you talk about her all the time? I mean, seriously, all the time. Before you talked about treasures, as if that brings you happiness, now it’s “her”.

\- I don’t understand where you want to go…

\- Dude- He took his shoulder- You’ve been months and months giving backs to your life, falling in the shit because you did not find anything. A nurse appears in your life and everything seems solved. ¡And that’s why that’s what you were looking for!

\- ¿A nurse?- He looked at him in confusion.

\- A couple, moron.

\- Don’t be silly…

\- I’ve spent years looking for treasures too, feeling the emptiness when I finished. ¿Do you know how that feeling of anguish disappeared? With Elena. It will sound silly, but without a partner in your life, a true companion, there will be no treasure or drug to fill you.

\- Yeah right- He said sarcastically.

\- ¿Did not you say you wanted to talk, kiss, touch and sex? That’s what a wife does…

\- It’s not so easy- He murmured.

\- You’re not in the hospital anymore…

\- ¿And what? ¿Should I get in front of her and tell her that? No, she’s too busy for me…

\- ¿Is that or do you think you don’t have a chance?- He winked at him.

\- Never mind, Nathan- He pushed him lightly- Leave her alone.

\- She cut off the sessions because you were too much in her head, idiot… For God’s sake… You like her… And she like you. Go for her.

\- ¡O-of course not!

\- Mr. stutterer…

\- She’s too young for me- He looked at the center of the table.

\- It’s a few years, exaggerated… Don’t be a coward.

\- ¡Of course I’m a coward! Dude…- He rubbed his face- Shit ¡I’ve been thinking about her since I left! ¡It hurts my brain to imagine her!

\- ¿¡And what are you doing here, looking at your glass!? ¡Go with her!

\- ¿And after that?

\- ¿After?

\- Yes after… I go, I tell her… ¿And later?

\- ¡I don’t know! ¡It’s your life! It depends on her… and you…

\- That terrifies me- He rubbed the back of his neck nervously- I’m very focus to her, dude… I don’t want to see that everything turns into nothing.

\- ¿Do you think Elena was easy for me? Remember the stubborn, hardheaded, obstinate, warlike and challenging that she is…

\- Yes- Samuel smiled, looking at nothing- Almost like my beautiful nurse.

\- Oh God- He complained- I had already forgotten your face of love. You look so dumb.

\- Fuck you- He hit his shoulder lightly- But ¿Do you think… it works?

\- Go and take a chance. If it does not work, you’ll find out soon enough. It works… Everything will be damn roses and butterflies. Further, it’s been a month since I heard you talk about her, all the time… Go, and give a break to Elena and me.

\- I think to tell her and my hands are sweaty- He rubbed the palms of his hands against his pants.

\- ¿What are you, 20 years old?

Samuel laughed nervously. It was true, that despite his age, he felt like a teenager again.


	20. Chapter 20

After a few days to join courage and to hear his brother encouraging him 24 hours a day, Samuel decided to confront his situation and talk to you. That’s why he went to the hospital and found your exact departure time, which was quite late. Late enough for the sun to fall.

You finished your day, you got ready and took your umbrella, since the early announcement of rain aad hit epic.

You left the hospital and walked on the outside, towards the exit, under the shelter of your umbrella, but you stopped to look, worried, the dark figure which was sheltered behind a column, half sheltered in the rain. Your heart started to accelerate to see that it moved towards you, and your feelings mixed up when you recognized Drake, half soaked, approaching

\- ¿What the hell?- You looked at him- ¿Drake?

\- H-hi- He smiled slightly.

\- Oh God…- You saddened- ¿Relapse?

\- ¿What? No… no… I’m perfectly… I came to talk to you.

\- ¿Today? ¿Now? ¿At night and with rain?

\- It’s your departure time, I was not going to look for you inside while you worked…- He stopped very close.

\- You are crazy…

You got a little closer and put your umbrella on his head, protecting him from torrential rain.

\- Oh…- He murmured- Thank you…

\- I need to go home ¿You know? ¿What you want to tell me is something simple or…?

\- Yes…- He doubt- No… It’s complicated…

\- Well… Walk, Drake…

\- Don’t call me that way- He complained.

\- Well… Samuel- You started walking.

\- Let me take that…

The man gently took the umbrella out of your hand and he held it, walking very close to you. You feel that strangely nice, since you hated walking alone at night. But he was a great bodyguard with a history of really knowing how to fight, so you felt safe.

\- I’m not going to help you when you get pneumonia- You said angry- Moron.

\- I am also happy to see you…

\- Mhm…

\- I was working with your program of activities… It works…

\- Of course it works, I did it.

\- Yes- He laughed softly, wiping his face.

Step by step you heard him speak, tell you the things he had done, and you did not interrupt him, even when he though did not seem to be telling you nothing that would justify waiting you in the rain.

After several streets, already in the door of your house, you faced him.

\- Samuel… ¿Are you going to tell me something else? You came to talk to me, but you don’t seem to be doing that.

\- Emmm…- He looked away, playing with the umbrella handle- Is that… You told me to look for what really fills me… And… I know what I was looking for…

\- ¿And it was?

\- You- He stared at you.

You sighed long, denying.

\- ¿What?- He looked at you, waiting for a different reaction.

\- No… Samuel… You’re not looking for me. You are looking for something that you don’t know what it is, and just as you have gone through treasures and drugs, now you try with me. You have to think things seriously…

\- Is seriously…

\- It is not… I have seen cases like you before, many times- You gently took the umbrella between his fingers- Like every person who is drowning, you cling to anything that floats.

\- ¡Is seriously!

The door of your house opened quickly, letting glimpse a man as tall and husky as Drake, with Rough looking and military style hair.

\- ¿What’s up?- He grunted, with thick voice and Russian intonation.

\- It’s nothing Gustav- You looked at him- He’s a patient of mine.

\- Hey, old- Gustav looked at Samuel seriously- This is not the hospital. Leave my house if you don’t want me to send you there.

\- Go home, Samuel- You told him- Keep working with the program, keep thinking ¿You want?

\- Y-yes- He lowered his head- Okay.

Drake looked as Gustav was taking your waist and he put you into the house, with some force, while looking at him with a certain air of hatred. That was obvious to him.

Slowly he returned to Nathan’s house, at a very slow pace, thinking non-stop. He entered in the house, looking at the floor, stopping to see that the rainwater ran all over his clothes and hair, dirtying the floor.

He did not dare to move forward. He closed the door softly, without looking up from his feet and boosted by the cold that began to sink in his bones, he began to cry.

Nathan and Elena heard the sobs and they approached him, who looked like an old dog, beaten and abandoned in the outdoor. Fisher, whose abdomen was already pronounced, placed a blanket around his shoulders, while the youngest of the Drake rubbing his back.

\- Sam…- Nathan whispered- ¿What happened?

\- I’ve come late- He mumbled, wiping his eyes- She already have someone…

Nathan and Elena looked at each other, speculating the kind of relapse he might have for a news like that.


	21. Chapter 21

Samuel was moderately dry, with new clothes, a towel on his head and half a cup of hot coffee between his fingers. But his eyes and his mind were still outside, soaked and injured.

His brother was sitting next to him, watching him, while Fisher, on the other side, hoped that he would collapse.

\- Sam…- Said Elena- You have not talked for half an hour. Tell us what happened…

\- I was an idiot- He murmured- I was so foolish to believe that she would be alone…

\- ¿Did you at least tell her what you feel?- Nathan asked.

\- Something… I got so nervous I just said nonsense all the way to her house… And when I told her, she did not believe me… And that boyfriend came out, or whatever he was… Bigger than me and with the face of killing puppys…- He lowered his face- I really want to be with her…

\- Maybe was a brother or something- She said.

\- He took her by the waist. He was not a brother…

\- Hey- Nathan patted his shoulder- Don’t be so sad, it is not something eternal. If he is her partner, they can end at any time… Even more if you make her fall in love with you.

\- I don’t do that…

\- ¿What?- Nate laughed lightly- When we were young you spend your free time in love women with boyfriend ¿Since when do you have codes of behavior?

\- Since I stopped being a child… And she’s not just any girl…

\- But Nathan is partly right- Said Elena- First, because she has not even confirmed you that he is her boyfriend. And secondly, because anything can happen. If you think you can be a better man for her, you should try it.

\- ¿Elena?- Nathan looked at her, incredulous- ¿Since when do you encourage him to do things like that?

\- I just say, that if her boyfriend is worse than him, he really has nothing to lose…

\- ¿What do I do then?- Samuel looked at both- That Gustav looks like a closet with steroids… I really don’t want to fight him.

\- Don’t fight, silly- Fisher lay a little to rest her belly- You’re not a cock, you don’t have to attract a female fighting with the other birds of the chicken coop. Be smart, love her, make her eventually leave him.

\- ¿Would it be a good idea to incredulous myself again? It’s a matter of injecting myself a bit and going…

\- ¡You…!- Fisher took a pillow and hit his head hard- ¡I already told you! ¡Drug again and I’ll break your nose!

\- What my dear wife means…- Nate inspired- Is not… Drug yourself and go to the hospital for her, will only give her the idea that you are a moron, and the idea you want to give, is the opposite, that you become incredibly interesting in her eyes… If is possible.

\- ¡Nate!- She looked at him, serious.

\- Try to be sweet- Nathan told him- Sweet, attentive, affectionate and intelligent… Make her doubt about her current boyfriend.

\- I get it- Samuel breathed.

It was a plan, a half one, but it was much better than to stay crying in the couch of his brother.

With the days, he began to think what to do and what to say, organizing his ideas and trying to get the best of him. A couple of times he went to the hospital, to wait for you at your departure time, accompanying you to your home, talking to you, praising you, trying to be as charming as possible. Until, somehow, he discovered that your day off was Sunday, and that Gustav worked a few hours that day.

It had been two Sundays that you met him at the door, and that Sunday in particular, was no different.

You heard someone knock on the door, and you speculated who was. You opened, looking at those brown eyes.

\- Samuel…- You sighed, with some tiredness- ¿Again here?

\- I want to talk to you, beautiful…

\- Every day you want to talk to me…

\- ¿He is here?

\- Is working, but probably he coming back soon ¿Why?

\- ¿Can I come in to talk?

\- I’m cleaning the house…

\- Oh… well…- He looked at his own foot before returning to see you- As your boyfriend ¿He is good with you?

\- ¿Why are you interested in that?

\- Because that makes the people in love, they care about each other. I love you, damn it…

\- I already explained it to you…

\- I don’t give a shit- He interrupted you- I love you, and you have not told me if he is good with you.

\- He has his days- You lowered your eyes.

Drake stared at you. He knew you were quite stubborn and strong enough to hold a punch in the nose from the hands of a drug addict. May your presence become submissive, was an indication that Gustav was anything but sweet.

\- Beautiful…- He murmured- God no…

\- Go home, Samuel- You took the door, to close it.

\- ¡Wait!- He took your arm, tightly- Tell me that he don’t hit you… please…

\- Not, if I don’t give him reasons.

\- ¿What? ¿And what do you do with him?

\- It’s none of your business…

\- He does not deserve you, by God- He looked at you with sad eyes- You deserve a man who only gives you love, that never put a hand on you.

\- Like you ¿True?- You put your hand away from his arm.

\- Listen to me… You have my phone… If he exceed, call me, please. I will fight everything that is necessary for defending you.

\- Stop coming to my house and you will not give him reasons to hit me… Now go away ¿You want?

\- I love you… Sweetie…

\- Have a nice sleep- You closed the door on his face.

Samuel stood still, with his hand resting on the wood, thinking and hoping to get you out of your hell.


	22. Chapter 22

It had not been a couple of minutes sSince Drake had left your home, when you heard noises coming from the door. You guessed it was him, again trying to talk to you, so you went back to the door and opened it quickly.

\- Samuel, I told you…

Your sentence caught halfway in your throat. Gustav looked at you with very bad eyes.

\- H-hi dear- You moaned, trying to sound cheerful.

\- ¿Samuel?- He advanced- ¿What?

\- You know…- You went back inside your house- That guy, that comes often… H-he have problems with his therapy…

\- ¿Now comes when I’m not here?

You heard him right. The intonation of Gustav became even more Russian when he got angry. Just like in that moment.

\- Don’t worry, honey- You kept moving away from him a little- I told him to leave.

\- Don’t play like Smart with me, dumb…

\- I don’t, really- You was faster to answer.

\- Sure…

\- Sweetie- You approached, caressing his face- I just want you to be calm… The food is ready and warm… ¿Do you want to eat something?

\- I already ate at the bar, bring me a beer- He walked heavily into the living room.

You was fast to obey him, you soon brought him a cold beer, while he remained in the couch, looking boxing, even with the dirty clothes on, except his shoes, which were lying nearby.

\- Now be quiet- He grunted- I’ll let you know if I want sex or anything…

\- Y-yes…

You arranged the shoes, that smelled like a thousand demons, to then return to remove things from the table and keep the food that you had made an effort to do and that he had not touched, in the refrigerator.

After almost two hours of watching boxing and drink ten beers, one behind the other, Gustav at last got up from the couch, tumbling, clinging to a closet, unintentionally opening one of the doors.

\- Moron… You should clean better, you have my house like a fucking pigsty- He kicked the door.

\- In fact the house is mine- You whispered.

\- ¿What?- He look at you.

\- N-nothing… Nothing…

But he had heard you perfectly. He approached you, just to take your arm, hard and force you to kneel on the ground.

\- I’m sorry…- You sobbed- Seriously… I’m sorry ¡I did not mean say that!

\- Now you regret- He took off his belt in one motion- Now you will learn to not disrespect me.

Gustav knew he could not hit you in the face, because it would raise suspicions, but precisely for this reason, he wisely used his leather belt. He whip your back and arms, a dozen times, with nothing like gentleness, while you hold your desire to cry and shout. You knew very well that making noices would only make him hit you harder.

Then he lifted you up, murmuring some of his usual lies about the relationship, the love that he had to you, what together both would be. Things you could not hear behind the pain in your back. And later, when he saw that you could move again with relative normality, did what he considered the “sex of reconciliation” what in reality was stamp you against something while he penetrating you with violence. You did not know the pleasure with him, much less delicacy, only pain and the constant desire that he finish at once. Fortunately, he was pretty precocious and always ended after a few minutes.

A week later, in your day off, you heard the door again, you saw Drake again, standing.

\- Oh God…- You whisper.

\- ¿Beautiful?- He looked at you for a moment, noticing your deteriorated appearance- You look bad ¿What’s happening to you?

\- Samuel… Please… Don’t come back- You begged- Please, you only cause me problems.

\- ¿With… Gustav?

\- That does not matter, just, go… In the hospital there are psychologists, go there… Get out of my sight… Please…

\- ¿He’s doing this to you?

\- Samuel…

\- Hey- He gently took your hand- I’ll send you my address, by phone. If you can not call me, and it’s urgent, run. Run there ¿You want? I have muscles, I have a gun, I have contacts, I can protect you.

\- Go away- You sobbed slightly, letting go his hand.

This time he was quick to leave you alone, but what did not go away, was the feeling of the delicate and firm hand that had held yours. Not even Gustav in his best days had been so kind.

His words and his contact roamed your head, which focused on giving him the slightest hint to hit you again, but that, in spite of your efforts, was in vain.


	23. Chapter 23

The mistreatment that Gustav was having with you was approaching the limits of the humanly tolerable. In the middle of the week, because you did not have the food ready on time, you received a beating. The leather belt was replaced by a foot and he hit your right eye with enough strength to almost knock you out.

Within all the pain, stay still and pretend that the last hit had completely slept you, had been a great idea. Soon Gustav seemed to be bored to wait for you to get up and he returned to his couch and his beer.

You barely noticed it abstracted enough, you slipped out the door and, even though your body hurt, you walked to that address that you had learned by memory as fast as possible, while you looked back every second, fearing that he was chasing you.

You knocked on the wooden door, with force, desperate, and you saw Samuel open and be amazed to see you. Far from saying anything, you came in like a light and you hug him tightly, trembling.

\- Samuel…- You said in a drowned voice, on his neck- I’m sorry ¡I’m sorry! ¡I don’t know where else to go! ¡Gustav knows where my friends are! ¡I’m sorry!

\- Shhhh…- He squeezed you gently- Calm… You’re safe here…

\- You were right…

\- I hate to be right about these things… Let me see…

He spread you gently, watching your eye which was beginning swell.

\- Damn animal- He grunted.

Even with the fear in your body, you saw him lock the door and walk through the living room to another room. A little later you saw him come back with a small white bag in his hand.

He looked at you, noting that you were still standing in the same place, like a column painted of fear.

\- Beautiful…- Samuel took your hand gently, moving you- Don’t stay like that, stand up… Come and sit…

\- Y-yes…- You walked- Sorry… I just…

\- And stop apologizing- He helped you to sit on the couch, while he sitting next to you- You’re with me, you can lower your guard…

\- I’ll try…

Drake come his hand with the white bag to your face, but you stepped back quickly, instinctively, used to the rapid hits of Gustav.

\- Hey…- He stayed quiet- Relax… It’s cooling gel… I’m going to put something cold in your eye, not hit you…

\- I-is that…- You looked at him.

\- I ’m not Gustav…

\- I know…

Gently he placed the cooling gel bag on your right eye, while he making you lean on him with your left side.

\- ¿Does he know you left?- He whispered.

\- I think not… When I fell to the floor with his fist, I pretended I was knocked out… He went to watch TV and I used to run… He’s going to realize when he starts calling me…

\- ¿Did he check your phone? ¿He know my address?

\- Don’t… I learned your address by memory and I erased the message from the phone.

\- Very good- He kissed your head softly- Smart girl.

You closed your eyes for a moment, feeling that. In all your dating time with Gustav, he had never laid his lips on you with equal doses of softness and sweetness.

\- I suppose you’ll stay here until tomorrow, as minimum- He said, looking at you- ¿Right?

\- Yes…- You felt him move the cold gel- I need to think…

\- What you need is to be one day without fear that some idiot will hit you…

Samuel removed the gel from your eye and leaned his back on the couch, ppening his arms.

\- Come- He made a gesture with his hands- You must relax a little and forget about that bastard for a while.

You did not protest. You sit next to him and you cuddled in his chest, noticing one of his arms squeezing you lightly. It was comforting, and at the same time, an abnormal sense of security began to sprout inside you. Another of the many things that you did not feel at home.

\- Thank you Samuel- You whispered.

\- You have nothing to be thankful, cute- He rested his face on your head- What he has done to you is inhuman, is almost my moral duty to help you. Then, don’t forget it was you the one that made possible that I have not even thought in my old vices since I left the hospital ¿And you want me to remind you of the most important detail?

\- ¿Which one?

\- Something I’ve told you a hundred times… I love you, little fool.

A faint smile located on your face. You had forgotten that great detail.

Slowly your mind turn calmer, but the pain of your body, the anguish and the constant stress were still there. Almost without being able to hold it, you started to cry with your eyes hidden in the warm cloth, feeling a soft hand on your back, rubbing you, trying to relieve you and inciting you to vent at the same time.

And inside you began to grow the idea that in all that time you had been in the wrong place, with the wrong man.


	24. Chapter 24

Had been awhile since you had stopped crying in his chest and slowly you separated from him, without too much desire to do it.

Samuel looked at you with a gentle smile, studying your factions, analyzing your status, noting you unkempt and with little energy, as well as evidently sad.

\- Hey…- He caressed your arm- I have an idea ¿What if you give yourself a good shower, to relax at all? I can lend you some pants and some shirt of mine, clean ¿What do you say?

\- I don’t want to abuse to your hospitality, Samuel…

\- Nonsense… And you can call me Sam…- He stood up and held you his hand- Come.

You took his firm hand, leaving the couch, letting you drive to the bathroom.

\- Don’t change yet- Drake said, running to his room.

You stood still in the bathroom, with the door open, seeing your reflection in the mirror. You noticed how tired your eyes looked, even red of crying, added to the swelling which was forming in your right eyebrow. You sighed, touching your eye, feeling the pain. And you obviously abstracted too much in strange thoughts, since you hardly noticed that Drake had returned and looked at you from behind.

\- ¿Beautiful?- He murmured.

\- ¿Mmm?- You looked at his face in the mirror.

\- Clean clothes- He set his clothes on the toilet seat.

\- Oh… Thank you…

\- By the way- He laid his hands gently on your shoulders- Don’t torment yourself, you don’t deserve that. Enough bad thing has happened to you.

\- I’ll try…

\- ¿Did you lunch?

\- I don’t… I make food to Gustav and me, but…

\- It’s okay… Take your time, I’ll make lunch…

Samuel kissed the back of your head, before leaving you alone in the bathroom.

You smiled a little to see the door close, recognizing that he was the extreme sweetness made man.

You undressed slowly, and you opened the hot water, letting run while you looked at your body in the mirror. There were no marks, but it was soon, you know that black spots would start to appear tomorrow on your back and ribs.

You obeyed what he had said, and you took your time for the hot shower make your sore muscles soften a little, while the water dragged a little of your bad thoughts.

Once clean and dry, you put on his brown pants and a sky-blue striped shirt which was quite large, but smelled like a mixture of soft soap and masculine scent.

You were too used to the penetrating smell of dirt and alcohol that Gustav gave off, so that cloth smelled particularly nice. You stood for a moment with your eyes on the cloth, smelling, discovering the smell of man.

You left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, to stay still while you watched him prepare the food. Again you felt strange, since that you were the one who always made eating. Drake realized your presence and looked at you for a moment. His eyes studied you slightly, discovering your hair damp and shiny, your most relaxed appearance and the attractive image of his shirt on your body.

\- You look better- He said, going back to the food- ¿Do you feel better?

\- Yes- You approached- I feel a bit more like myself…

\- ¿Are you hungry?

\- Not really…

\- Anyway you will eat a little ¿Yes?

\- Smells good… I don’t think that be a problem.

You got a little closer, standing, watching him. You were not used to see a man with such fluid movements in the kitchen.

\- ¿Have you ever thought what you want to do with him?- He asked, turning off the fire.

\- ¿What do you mean?

\- ¿You want to report him to the police? Because if you decide to do that, we could go today.

\- I don’t know… I don’t want to think about that now, Sam…

\- All right… I want to ask you a favor, cute- He took your hands.

\- ¿What?- You looked into his eyes.

\- Please, for what you most want, leave him, and don’t go back with him. Never ¿Yes?

\- Yes- You smiled a little- I’m not so crazy.

\- Good girl- He kiss your forehead- Now, lunch.

Still smiling you saw him take some things and place everything at a nearby table. You decided to help him and, for a moment, that tasted more to a relationship to you, that what you had hours ago with your boyfriend. That act of simple closeness, with scent of home and food was perhaps as relaxing as the previous shower.

You ate, sitting at the same table, listening to him mention which he did not want to ruin your digestion, so you talked to him, on other things, more simple, trivial, less stressful and conflicting.

Your initial null hungry disappeared after a couple of bites which opened your appetite, without knowing what Samuel had noticed that and he rejoiced in joy on the inside.

For him, you were like a rescued little dog of a bad owner, that at last received more than hits and hunger. And as such, he could see the relief, the appreciation, the life sprouting again in your eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

After eating, you stayed with Samuel, at his side, on the couch, talking a little about everything.

\- ¿You know?- He looked at you- Tell me a little about him… I want to know what I’m going to face…

\- ¿Face? Sam…

\- I’m not going to run to your house to hit him, easy… I just want to be prepared for everything. Imagine that I have to defend you or something…

\- All right…- You sighed- Gustav spent some years working as a police officer, do he knows a little how to fight… Besides he likes to be beaten up with someone, so if you hit him, don’t expect him fall immediately.

\- Okay…

\- And he always has a plan, even if you attack him by surprise. He will end up using whatever he have on hand to win.

\- Lovely- He said sarcastically.

\- Very much- You smiled slightly.

\- ¿And how long have you been with him?

\- Almost a year.

\- ¿How long since he stopped being adorable?

\- ¿Almost a year?

\- Sweetie…- He said with a scolding tone.

\- I know, I know… I guess I always hoped he’d get better, to become more like the man I met. And eventually I had so much fear that I never had the courage to leave his… control…

\- Now you do.

\- Now I do… Thanks to your insistence.

\- Stubbornness can be good sometimes.

\- Sometimes- You laughed a moment- Lord… I have not laughed since so much…

\- Do it more often- He smiled- You look great.

\- Fool…

You pushed him gently, playing, but in the second time, instead of pulling him away from you, you just got closer, hugging his waist with your arms and curling up in his chest. You smiled to yourself when you felt him hug you and kiss your head.

\- ¿You do this to everyone?- You asked- ¿Do you save ladies in danger very often?

\- Less than I’d like, actually.

\- I knew it… Since I started to treat your addictions… I knew your eyes of kind boy were not fake.

\- I know, I’m wonderful. ¿Don’t you think?

You laughed again, in his chest. You recognized that, with your deficit of affection, his hugs felt even nicer than they perhaps were.

After a whole day of talk, the night arrived delicately, like the wings of a butterfly. Drake insisted that you sleep in his bed, wide and comfortable, and made you give up on the idea to go to a hotel or to the house of one of your friends.

You had already in bed and you saw the man walk, making sure that all entrances were safe, that his weapon was ready to use. Then he approached you, to see that you were okay.

\- Very good…- He finished putting the blankets over you and straightened- If you need anything, I’ll be in the couch.

\- Sam…- You took his hand- No…I… I don’t want to sleep alone today… Please…

\- ¿Are you sure?

\- Your bed is big, we fit… And I would feel very safe knowing that you are next… ¿Yes?

\- It’s okay- He smiled- I will not deny that it has a very good fundament.

You smiled slightly as you settled on your side, to turn your back to him, while you heard and felt him lie between the sheets, sighing.

After a handful of seconds in complete silence, he decided to break the stillness.

\- ¿Can I do something to make you feel better?

\- ¿Beyond everything you’ve ever done?- You looked at him, passing your eyes over your shoulder.

\- I suppose- He smiled.

\- Well…- You lowered your voice, thinking, nervous- It would be good to sleep in a hug… I have not done that for a long time… You know… Gustav is…

\- I know, a bastard.

Drake stood delicately behind you and he passed one of his big arms by your waist, hugging you gently, sticking a little his body to your contour, resting his face on the back of your neck. The long sigh he gave, gave you a slight chill.

\- Thanks Sam…- You whispered- Goodnight.

\- You’re welcome- He smiled- Have a good rest, honey.

You stayed quiet, attentive to him, to his slow breathing between your hair, his strong aroma to man, to the firm arm chained to your body, to the warm muscles that were in contact with your back.

It was an intoxicating pleasurable sensation, which did not look anything like the swill boyfriend you had. Drake was sweet, strong, kind, and seducer, in his wise measure.

You did not know how long you stayed awake, feeling him, hearing his soft snoring which made him extremely adorable. But if you knew what kind of thoughts you had now, after that detail. And it was that, indeed, Samuel was liking you, quite in fact.

And in reality, there was no way to blame you. Not after leaving a relationship which had passed the limits of the toxic to become dangerous, and enter into that new friendly relationship with a man who reminded you every now and then, how much he loved you, and that he showed you with tangible evidence, how real that was.

At last you were feeling in your body a little love.


	26. Chapter 26

A slight clarity and the distant sound of birds woke you up a little. You felt calm, ouiet, drowsy and fresh at the same time. You opened one eye, barely, watching lightly the wall of cloth and muscles that you had in front of you. It was clear that, overnight, you had turned completely, to sleep on your side, but facing him, with your arm hanging at his waist, cuddled in his arms.

Sleepy, you noticed his firm chin on your forehead, that pinch you slightly by his beard that began to grow again. You moved your face slightly, to rub your skin against his, feel how scraped you gently. Instead of just that, you also felt the delicate kiss he placed on your forehead.

\- I’m sorry- You whispered- ¿I woke you up?

\- Not… Do not worry, I’m a morning bird.

\- I see…

\- ¿Did you sleep well?

\- Very good- You hugged him tightly- ¿Did you give me some pills or something at dinner?

\- I’m not- He laughed softly, his voice adorably husky- Of course you were tired.

\- Possibly…

\- It’s early ¿Do you want to sleep a little more?

\- Mmmmm…- You closed your eyes- Yes… I’m very comfortable to get up.

\- I agree…

You heard him sigh long, while the toned chest in front of you expanded smoothly and hypnotically. He waved his free arm around your waist, accommodating, resting his face close to yours.

Cover under warm blankets and a mantle of muscles, you let yourself swing by his aroma, that dragged you, at times, for a light sleep, interspersed with lapsus of lucidity in which you only dedicated to contemplate the minutes along his warmth. For a second you thought maybe you were dead by one of Gustav’s hits, and that was paradise. And you really cared little if that had.

You had lost the notion of time, when a firm hand caressing your arm woke you up at all.

\- Hey…- He whispered- Sleeping Beauty…

\- ¿Mhm?- You hid your face in his neck.

\- It’s noon… I’m hungry.

\- Don’t fuck with me- You move away quickly, looking at him- ¿Midday? ¿Really?

Samuel brought his phone to your face. You looked at it, with half closed eyes, trying to focus. You see the time, was ten minutes to noon. You were going to say something, but you stared at the wallpaper on his phone. It was a picture of you, sleeping on his arm.

\- ¿What?- You laughed lightly, rubbing your eyes- ¿When did you get that picture?

\- A while ago, actually…- He looked at the screen- Lovely ¿True?

\- What a fool you are…

\- And you’re fucking tender newly awake… With those crazy hair and the sleeping face.

He hugged you tight and kissed your cheek even harder.

\- ¡Lovely!- Drake growled.

\- Good heavens…- You laughed- ¿Do you always wake up with so much energy?

\- Basically…

Gently he separated a little from you, just to have you in his arms, watching you.

\- ¿What?- You said, when you noticed his look.

\- ¿What are we doing today?

\- ¿With what?

\- Gustav…

\- Oh…- You murmured- No idea…

\- ¿From who is the house where you were?

\- Mine, I bought it with blood, sweat, tears and drugs.

\- Then you can kick him out…

\- Sure- You laughed, leaning your face on his shoulder- Because he’s a man who takes my opinion to consideration… He’s not going to go, Sam… No matter what I say…

\- ¿What if I say it?

\- Sam- You patted his cheek- I do not want you to get involved with him, he’s dangerous.

\- I know he’s dangerous- He caressed your eye, now blackened- But I love you, and everything that affects you, involves me…

\- It worries me…

\- Listen… This afternoon I will go, I’ll tell him, with my worst killer face, that tomorrow at first hour he has to be outside that house, or he will see with me… You know him better ¿What do you think he will does?

\- He will listen to you, only to seek revenge later… He always does that.

\- ¿Do you think my size and my musculature intimidate him a little? ¿If I go with my most tight t-shirt, will he think better before hit me?

\- Maybe, but surely you will call the attention of every female eye on the block- You laughed.

\- The only female eyes that interest me are yours- He smiled- Buy yes, you will not accompany me… I don’t think it’s wise.

\- I don’t have the balls to see him either… I’m a bit traumatized with him, in fact.

\- It is normal… However ¿Lunch?

\- My guts roar…

After waking up a little, you fixed your hair, analyzed your black eye in front of the mirror, to accompany him while you watched him prepare lunch.

\- ¿Where did you learn to cook?- You asked, bringing him a plate with chopped pumpkin.

\- ¿In a kitchen?- He laugh, taking the plate- I don’t know, need. When I was alone with Nathan’s upbringing, I had to learn how to feed ourselves snd not die in the attempt. I have burned and cut many fingers snd pulled enough burnt food, to end like this.

\- An effort that many men don’t take… Lovely.

\- Their loss it… I like to cook. I distract myself, practice, play, feed myself, invent, think.

\- That’s called “therapeutic activity”… There are people who take years walking between hobbies to find something that fills them and heals like you.

\- ¿What’s yours?

\- If I’m bored, pottery. If I am very tense, origami.

\- Oh… ¡That is why your hands are so soft! ¡For the mud! ¡And that’s why you’re so skilled with small things!

\- What an observer…

\- Yes… It comes with the complete package.

You laughed lightly, at his side, and a little more, when he, even with things in his hands, came close to kiss your cheek affectionately. With a man like that, you really did not care what you went to eat.


	27. Chapter 27

During the lunch you tried, in vain, to persuade Samuel with his plan of going to face Gustav. You believed that your lovely looks were going to change his mind, but he turned out to be very stubborn with what he intended.

Drake left you alone in the safety of his home and, after putting on a somewhat tight shirt, to emphasize his musculature, he walked to your house. He used the last streets to psych up And try to convey the most quantity of aggressive virility as he could, with his eyes.

He climbed the pair of steps to your door and inspired a couple of times, expanding more his chest and looking bigger than he already was, to hit the door firmly.

He listened to a couple of insults and the unmistakable sound of beer bottles rolling on the floor, before he saw the door open quickly. A foul smell, mixture of dirt, alcohol and waste, accompanied the dirty image of the man, big, with angry face.

It was also evident that the presence of a visitor as dangerous as he, at the door, was not what the Russian man expected. He quickly tried to imitate his presence.

\- ¿Who are you and what the hell do you want?- Gustav snorted, looking him up and down.

\- That does not interest you, I come from your ex girlfriend.

\- ¿Which one?- He laugh jokingly- I have many ex girlfriends, be more specific.

\- The owner of this house, to which you hit like the male chauvinist pork you are.

\- She’s my girlfriend… Not ex…

\- Sure, she wants to stay with you after you left her a black eye…

Samuel, something swollen, took a firm step and came very close to the man that was almost as big as him and advanced almost to touch his nose.

\- The lady orders you to leave her house- Drake growled in a low voice- Tomorrow morning, If you are here, I’ll see to that you leave the place, at least, unconscious.

\- Don’t even think about it…

\- You’re going to leave her alone, forever. You will not touch her again, neither look her or speak her, or anything at all. For you, she no longer exists ¿Understand, Russian wardrobe?

\- ¿And what are you going to do to make that happen?- He pushed him lightly with his shoulder.

\- Come back to her and you will see- He snort- You will find out why I don’t have any enemies alive.

\- ¿Yeah?- Gustav leaned his forehead firmly on his- Try it now, you idiot.

\- Don’t be brainless… I don’t want her to clean your blood from the walls, obtuse. Enough she will have to clean with the pigsty you make, paleolithic pig.

\- Ostentatious words ¿He? You are a dog that barking a lot and don’t bite… I will have to sacrifice you…

\- Tomorrow first hour, you’d better not be here, and never appear again… Or say goodbye to your beer, dirty drunken.

Even at the risk of a blow to the back of his neck, Drake turned, giving his back and walking away at a steady pace. He heard him snort something in Russian and close the door tightly. That allowed him to breathe a moment, relieved. At least for the moment, he would not fight.

After the whole trip back home, Samuel entered his home again, seeing you sitting on the couch and noticing how you stand up like a spring to see him arrive.

\- ¡Sam!- You approached quickly.

\- The asshole is correctly notified- He smiled.

But you did not care that much such as the fact that he may have been injured. You hugged him tightly, as was becoming usual in so few hours.

\- Little thing- He purred, squeezing you.

\- You’re going to give me a heart attack- You complained in his neck.

\- Of course not- He kissed your head.

\- ¿You’re okay?- You raised your eyes to him- ¿He hit you?

\- I don’t have anything, I’m fine- He rubbed your back- Calm down…

\- ¿How? Gustav often hits everyone…

\- Not me… I think my killer face scared him.

You laughed lightly. It was true, he could have an especially dangerous aspect, but you were happy to know by your own experience, that he was actually an extremely kind being.

During the afternoon you stayed there, again, talking to him, discovering some other hidden qualities, but between talk and talk, Samuel became serious.

\- ¿You know?- Whispered the man- I can’t stop thinking about how dangerous he is.

\- I thought you were my new guard dog- You smiled, trying to ignore that thought.

\- I am… I am… But…

Drake left the chair where he was and approached a table, took a notebook and wrote something on a sheet, to return to your side.

\- Take it- He gave you the paper- If something happens, whatever, go there.

\- ¿What is it?- You read the address.

\- That’s where my brother lives. If is necessary, run there, tell him who you are. He and his wife are fully trained to protect you, and you can trust them, without doubt ¿Yes?

\- Sam…

\- Just… Take it… In case at some point I can’t be by your side to defend you.

\- It’s okay- You leaned on his shoulder.

You did not say anything else. That idea was quite right and it was important to keep it in mind. Your life could depend on that.


	28. Chapter 28

Was strange the feeling of coming back to your house, and you would not have done if not for the huge protective shadow who watched your steps. You walked around the living room, noticing Gustav’s absence.

\- It makes me so weird not to hear or smell him…- You whispered.

\- Don’ tell me you miss him- Samuel take an empty bottle on the floor.

\- ¡I’m not! No…- You laughed- But after a year with him… It became a habit.

\- Getting used to the bad things in life, it’s not nice.

\- I know…

\- Well- He sighed long- Time to clean…

\- ¿What?- You looked at him- ¿Are you going to stay here, only to clean this dump?

\- I focus more on the idea that I will be with you, making you company- He smiled at you.

You smiled before going to get some things to clean.

For most of the afternoon you stayed there, cleaning the floor, ordering the things scattered, aerating the atmosphere densely filled with smell, throwing dozens of empty bottles, but always with Samuel at your side, making a work as heavy as that, was easily tolerable.

Night had already entered, when the bulk of the work was over. You were near the door, seeing that Drake did not decide to leave at all.

\- Hey…- He leaned against the nearby wall, with a seductive face- Now that your relationship with Gustav is almost over… ¿Can I take his place?

\- Sam…- You deny smiling.

\- ¡Please!- He took your hands, putting face of abandoned puppy- You know me, you know very well that I am a good man…

\- I already know that…

\- ¿So? Beautiful…

\- Wait a little, desperate- You patted his cheek- Let me officially finish to cleaning, recover from the blows, atabilize my life a little, before deciding something with you.

\- ¿And then… yes?

\- Possibly…- You shook your head.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- ¿Have they ever told you that you’re too stubborn?- You took his chin.

\- All the time- He approached his face close to you, trying to kiss you.

\- Shhhhht- You stopped him, placing your fingers on his lips- Quiet and slow. I don’t want to rush with you.

\- Beautiful- He grunted- You make me crazy.

\- I know- You winked at him.

You heard him grunt again, like a dog defending his food.

\- Go home, big boy- You said- You’ve done enough today.

\- I’ll feel someone missing in my bed.

\- You will survive.

You hugged him gently, passing one of your hands through his hair and kissing his cheek long.

\- Thank you- You said, looking into his eyes.

\- For whatever you need…

With a little laugh, you pushed him gently to the door. You saw him go down the steps, walking backwards, looking at you with a silly smile on his face.

Samuel ran to his brother’s house, with happiness spouting from his chest. Once arrived, only Nathan opened the door, he hugged him monumentally strong, laughing.

\- ¿Sam?

\- ¡Little brother!- He squeezed him, shaking it a little.

\- ¿What the hell is wrong with you?- Nathan held in wall.

\- ¡Possibly!- He took his face and kissed hard his forehead.

\- ¿W-what? Ajjj… Dude ¿What are you talking about?

\- ¡It works! ¡It works!

\- You could try with a complete sentence- Elena came slowly.

\- ¡Is working!- Samuel approached Fisher and took her hand, carefully despite its euphoria- ¡You were right! ¡Being charming is working!

\- Let me guess- Laugh Elena- ¿Advances with the young lady nurse?

\- ¡More than advances! ¡I asked her if I could take the place of the idiot of her ex boyfriend… ¡She said possibly! ¡She want to order a little before have something with me!

\- Okay, calm down -She patted his hand.

\- Got damn- He took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling.

\- Wao- Nathan walked beside him- You really like her… ¿Is the indicated? ¿Have you finally found it?

\- Possibly- He laugh.

\- And now you’re going to respond to everything with a “possibly”- Nate snorted.

\- Possibly- He laugh again.

\- Great…

\- ¿Can I bring her to dinner one day?

\- ¿Do you think this is a bar or something?

\- Elena- He looked at Fisher- ¿Can I bring her to dinner one day?

\- That will be seen later, Sam- She rubbed her belly- Maybe after Cassie born.

\- Oh- He came and crouched close to her stomach- Hurry up, girl. I can’t wait two more months…

\- If she born prematurely, I’ll kill you- Nathan said.

Samuel laughed widely, giving a gentle caress to the belly where Cassie was still forming.

On the other hand, you continued to accommodate some things in your house, little things, since with the help of Drake, you had finished with the greatest.

Your brain kept comparing these two men, with every thing you held. The cans and beer bottles reminded you that Samuel had the fridge full of fruit juices squeezed by him, the smell of dirty reminded you his perfume, clean and masculine, the dark environment brought to your memory his room full of morning light, your fridge full of crap make you think in his exquisite, healthy and appetizing meals.

It was as if everything you could associate with Gustav, had a better epic counterpart in the form of Drake. It was strange to spend these hours ordering everything, with the brain and soul totally outside your house, and you did not notice the silly smile that was wearing your face, without stopping.


	29. Chapter 29

A couple of days had elapsed with relative tranquility in your house, with some momentary and timely visits from Samuel, where you could enjoy that man even more, that kept reminding you how much he loved you.

One night, where were you alone at home, you decided to leave a moment since you had a trash bag which you wanted to remove before going to sleep. Of course, after gathering so much dirt, that had to stop somewhere.

With the black bag in hand, you walk for the door, and of pure curiosity, you looked out through a window near the door, before putting the key in the lock. You stood like a statue, with a chill, climbing up your leg to your head, seeing that Gustav was standing on the sidewalk, staring at your door. His ragged and dirty clothes matched with his lugubrious gaze, his beard’s grown and the gun resting on his right hand. It seemed like a ghost of the night, an envoy of death.

Your hand automatically released the bag and you started to walk backwards, fearful that the minimum noise of your breath will incite him to shoot your house. You crouched next to a wall, while you saw the easily recognizable shadow of Gustav walk through the windows, with slow and heavy step, like the horror movies that you so little liked.

You slipped away silently, as far as possible from any entrance, and once seated on the floor, you took your phone with your shaking hands. The apparatus fell awkwardly to the floor, causing you a hot and overwhelming shudder walk your body, while you took it again, swiftly.

You wanted to write him a message, but your fingers did not hit any of the damn keys, so you called Samuel. Every tone of call seemed so eternal as scandalous.

\- ¡Hi pretty!- He said, with his usual joy.

\- Samy…- You moaned in an inaudible whisper- It’s G-gustav… H-he’s armed… At my door

\- Oh God- You heard him move- Hold on ¿Yes? Call the police.

\- He’s vengeful… Samy- You moan again- If I do that… He will chase me forever…

\- I’m going… I’m going, honey…

\- I’m scared…

\- Calm… Be quiet… Stay with me, listen to me but don’t move

\- H-he’s looking through the windows…

\- Get a knife… Hide… If he finds you, attacks his throat. Kill him.

\- God…- You trembled.

\- When I just arrived, I’ll check around and go through the back window ¿Yes?

\- A-agree…

You knew Drake was coming for you, but even so, it seemed to you that he had taken eons, that he had gone on a field trip before arriving.

Samuel came as persecuted by the devil, parking a little above the sidewalk itself, to run around the house, towards the rear window, inspecting on the road, making sure the damn Russian was not around, much less trying to get in.

He did not find anyone, so he went to the window and taking advantage of knowing that entry and the little trick to open it, he opened it, entered, ouietly looking the rooms.

He hurried to go to the kitchen, since he had told you to hide inside the small pantry which you used to store things for. Samuel opened the door quickly, and you, that where expecting Gustav would attack you anytime, screamed, pointing him quickly with the knife.

Thanks to his rapid reflexes, he move your wrist and prevented you from cutting his face.

\- Hey… Hey…- He held you- Calm… It’s me.

\- Samy…- You released the knife, to hug him tightly.

\- Everything is fine, easy…- He rubbed your back- Now let me check the house, I don’t want surprises…

\- Don’t leave me alone… Let me go with you.

\- Okay… But slowly and in silence… Stay close…

After leaving your hiding place, and again with the knife in your hand, you stayed behind his back, scared, watching, seeing him check strategic places, with a large gun in his hand.

Only after reviewing each recess, every room, every door, repeatedly, you could feel a little more calm.

\- In not here- Drake said, removing the bullets from his gun and putting the safe- That idiot has come to scare you, nothing more than that.

\- Y-yes…

He looked at you for a moment, you looked like a ghost. You trembled standing, with giant eyes, slightly pale, and white fingers to tighten the handle of the knife with such force.

\- Sweetie…- Drake gently took the sharp weapon- Calm down…

\- Sam…

You quickly hug him, hanging from his neck, squeezing with almost too much force. He surrounded you, with his protective aura, rubbing his face on your cheek, softly and repetitively kissing your skin.

\- It’s over…- Samuel whispered- You’re safe now, I’m here.

\- Oh God- You buried your face in his neck- Thanks… thanks…

\- My beautiful- He squeezed you gently- I’m going to stay here tonight, I’ll think tomorrow what to do with that damn piece of shit.

You took a deep breath. His heat and strong smell were calming you down, as always seemed to happen. Only he could relax you like this, so shortly after seeing your life in danger.

 

* Let’s fight for our rights, women, men, children and every living being.That nobody ever happens which in this chapter is reflected. FREEDOM, EQUALITY AND FRATERNITY. "Happy" International Women’s Day *


	30. Chapter 30

In the following days, you saw Gustav go round your house again, standing near the door, and even follow Sam and you. At the moment he only seemed to be enjoying of the permanent discomfort that he produced and the constant fear that he left in you. Drake was not content with that at all, and spent those days making calls, until one afternoon he invited you to go, with him, to his brother’s house.

You thought the invitation was strange, although you ignored it a little. Instead of that, you spent some time talking with Elena and Nathan, checking a little that belly that soon would bring somebody else. But stranger was to see, shortly after, an older man arrived, with white mustache, and a briefcase.

You had already heard Samuel speak of him, but it was difficult for you to associate the story of Victor Sullivan with his face.

\- Well- Victor looked at you a moment- It’s good to meet you, after hearing him talk about you to exhaustion…

\- He has also talked a lot about you- You smiled.

\- Victor- Samuel approached- ¿Did you get anything?

\- Yes, boy…- The man sat in the couch, next to Nathan and Elena.

\- ¿Is something happening?- You got confused.

\- ¿Did not Samuel tell you?- Elena asked, seeing your deny- He sent him to find information about Gustav.

\- Sam…- You looked at him.

\- I was not going to do nothing- He sat in front of them, taking your hand and forcing you to sit beside him- I’m all ears, Victor.

\- Luckily I have a friend in the pólice who owes me a few favors, so he kindly gave me enough information- He looked at the papers.

\- If the police have so much information about him…- Nathan thought- It should not be any good.

\- It is not… Girl- Sully looked at you- ¿Ready to hear?

\- Surprise me- You said.

\- All right… Gustav’s real name is Garati Katerknoff. He worked for some years in the Russian police, but apparently escaped the country after stealing money and elements of an anti-drug raid, where he killed two of his companions.

\- Lovely- Elena said.

\- In Russia also married and had a daughter… Both died in very strange circumstances days before his attack and escape. Once here, he changed his name and attempted the same attack in the police, but the information had already traveled. He was expelled from the force, shortly before he married another woman, who also died in unclarified causes.

\- Does not follow an too changeable pattern- Thought Elena.

\- Is not the kind of man who leaves quietly- Samuel looked at you.

\- Absolutely- You sighed.

\- But…- Victor continued- My friend in the police remarked that he is a “Not Perceptible”.

\- Interesting- Samuel thought.

\- ¿What is a Not-Perceptible?- You asked.

\- The police usually have a list of people- Sullivan explained- Unfriendly people, to which the police are not interested whether they are alive or dead, as long as they don’t cause problems. And that in case they appear dead… Well… They don’t enter it into the system.

\- It means that if I kill him, they would not even investigate why- Finished the biggest of the Drake.

\- Sam…- You looked at him, noticing the intentions.

\- We will talk about that later- He patted your leg.

\- Sam… You’re talking about a serious felony…

\- ¿And beating you is not a serious felony?- He obfuscated- ¿Is not killing a man and raping a woman a serious felony? ¡I will not stay with crossed arms waiting for a day he come to your house and put a bullet in your forehead! I don’t give a shit if it’s a crime…

\- Jezz- You rubbed your forehead- Yes… We will talk later…

The three observers in the opposite couch observed mutually, confirming with his eyes that everyone thought the same: The nurse in danger and the older of the Drakes had a chemistry, complicity and mutual care too far from a simple friendship.

Even more, for Nathan there was something more evident, and was that, although his brother was a good person, until that moment, he had never acted so much as a gentleman ready to do everything possible to protect a woman.

He had always been kind, but there was nothing polite in his words. Samuel emanated some hate when talking about Gustav and in his eyes he saw abhorrence, resentment, frustration, as if he were his real enemy number one.

You did not stop thinking in what your old patient say, and you confronted him when he left you in your house.

\- Sam- You stopped when you saw him leaving your door- Tell me what to kill him you did not really say it…

\- Obviously I really say it- He looked at you, seriously.

\- You will have problems with the police…

\- He is a Not Perceptible, I’ll be fine.

\- But I don’t want you to get involved like this…

\- ¿What do you want me to do?- He approached you- ¿Wait for your funeral? It’s you or he, understand it. And may God have mercy on me, but if I have the opportunity to kill him, I’m not going to let him go.

\- Samy…

\- Got damn- He took your hands, firmly- I love you, idiot… Anyone who dares to hurt you, will be seen with me.

\- There has to be another alternative to fill your hands with blood…

\- Tell me which… You know him a little more than I do, tell me something else we can do ¿Moving to South America or Australia? ¿Hire full-time bodyguards?

You sighed, lowering your eyes. Deep in your mind, you knew he was right.

\- Desperate measures in desperate times- He kissed your forehead- Go to sleep, my dear…

You nodded, though you doubted you could fall asleep that night.


	31. Chapter 31

The days passed slowly, and everything seemed to calm down. No one was at your door, no fearsome shadow that chase you, so gradually you relaxed a little, assuming that the man you had known as Gustav, had got bored with you.

One morning you went out to buy, to the nearby store. You came back at a fast pace, with arms charged with food and things. Right at your doorstep, you remained balancing with the paper bags, moving the key you had between your fingers, trying to find the keyhole, hidden like a vampire in the sun.

As soon as you heard the key come in, something grabbed you from behind, hard, placing a wet cloth on your face. You moved a couple of seconds, feeling a penetrating odor similar to alcohol entering through your nose, giving you an intense dizziness and a numbness that you could not repel.

You felt yourself traveling through the clouds of unconsciousness, knowing that something was moving you abruptly. You opened your eyes a couple of times, feeling the light irritate your pupils as if it were acid, and when you started to feel control again in your body, the same wet odor finished you off.

You did not really know how much time was going on, what, or where. You noticed that you were moving inside a vehicle, you distinguished a cold and dark place, but not much more.

Samuel had called you a couple of times, and he was afraid of not hearing you answered. He traveled quickly to your house and stood at your door, looking at the keys still hanging from the lock, your phone still flickering for his calls, the bags burst between the paving stones.

He took a moment, trying not to panic. His hand rested on the door, hoping to see it open, but the wood did not move. He ran around the house, checking every door and window closed, asking the pair of neighbors, but you were not there.

\- Oh God- He held his head, looking around, looking for you- God no… No… It can not be happening…

Drake called his brother, as fast as humanly possible and he screamed as soon as he noticed someone answering.

\- ¡Nathan!- Moaned- ¡Nathan for God’s sake! ¡He took her! ¡She’s not here!

\- ¿What?- Nate said.

\- ¡Her things are at the door! ¡The house is closed! ¡She is not here! ¡That damn Russian son of a bitch!

\- Take it easy. I’m going.

Samuel was as terrified as furious, and he prayed that you were okay.

The sudden feeling of drowning woke you up suddenly, while you felt the water enter through your nose and mouth. Something pulled at your hair, with too much force, taking you to the air, while you couch without stopping. You tried to take your hands to your head, but they were tightly tied behind your back.

\- Good Morning… Dear…

You recognized that voice, that raspy Russian intonation of discontent.

\- G-gustav- You trembled.

\- So long ¿Don’t?- He pulled hard your hair.

You give a short groan.

\- Relax… You can scream all you want- He laugh- There are no ears here… Neither is your dear friend of stupid tattoos who defends you…

\- ¿W.what do you want? God… I have money… I…

\- ¡Don’t!- He hit your head against a dirty floor- Not money… I want to have some fun… Like before ¿Remember?

\- Y-yes- You trembled.

\- ¿¡Yes what!?

\- Yes, s-sir.

\- Better…

With violence he put you face down on the cold floor, nailing his elbow in the middle of your back, lowering your pants and underwear. You clenched your teeth, trying with all your strength that the pain will not take possession of you, but the way he was outraging you was not comparable to previous times where he used you. Now he was really violent and vile, enough so that you could not avoid crying in pain.

Again his precocious state was a blessing. He came out of you, stood and kicked your ribs several times.

\- You’re going to have to get used to it, beautiful- He gasped- I’m going to have you here for a long time. Maybe forever.

\- Please…- You cried- I’ll give you what you want, but stop… ¡Please!

\- ¡This is what I want, piece of trash!- He kicked your back again- ¡Dominance! ¡Power!

\- No…

\- You could be a good wife and receive few hits… But, it seems that it was more fun be with that bird face…- You heard him go away- A pity, really…

You cried hard, without knowing for how long. When you were able to calm down slightly, you studied the place a little, trying to figure out where you were, how could you escape. It was a large room of four smooth walls, of cement, with a staircase which led to a hatch on the roof. That was bad, you knew it was a basement. A single entrance and exit.

Everything was dirty, the floor was wet of something that looked like water, trash of all kinds in the corners, a tiny lamp in the ceiling, foul smell. A wooden chair near a wall, a bucket next, a small mattress semi-destroyed and dirty on the opposite wall, chains hanging from hooks, ropes scattered on the ground. In a corner, a chilling spot of a dark red, dry, along with a black bag the size of a head.

Despair and fear ran through your blood. Gustav had killed someone, you were sure of that, and it was obvious that part of that someone was still there, making you silent company.

You could not hear too much from behind the single door, just a TV in the distance, at full volume.

You curled up against a piece of wall, trembling, feeling cold, thinking about Samuel, over and over again, how he would be, how worried he was, the desperation that would be, looking for you. You prayed a thousand times, because he found you, because he rescued you. You need him too much, to him, his strength and his protective hugs.


	32. Chapter 32

The night had fallen and Samuel was slowly entering Nathan’s house, right behind him, with his head down and his eyes lost. Elena saw him enter, discovering his incredible sad aura.

\- ¿Did you find anything?- Fisher asked.

\- Don’t- Nathan sighed- Nothing… Neither in her house, nor in Sam’s, nor witnesses… She vanished…

Samuel, with obvious fatigue, sat down on the couch, trying to order ideas and thoughts. He looked at his phone and yours, as he had been doing since everything had begun, waiting for some anonymous message, or from you. But there was nothing in both apparatus.

Without noticing what he was doing, he searched for his favorite picture of you, the one that he had taken when you had first escaped from Gustav, the one where you looked in peace and beauty, sleeping on his arm. He covered his mouth as he gave a wailing groan, before starting to cry hard.

\- Hey…- Nathan sat swiftly beside him, rubbing his back- Take it easy… We’ll find her, don’t worry.

\- ¿How?- He sobbed- ¿¡How!? ¡I have nothing!

\- We ’re treasure hunters, brother… ¿How many times have we left with any clue and have we come to something?

\- ¡She’s not a fucking pirate coffer!- He pushed him slightly, with red eyes- ¡Is a person! ¡She can die at any moment, while we’re sitting here!

\- You know her- He returned to hold him- You know her, Sam, you know how strong she is, how smart. Have a little faith…

\- I’m scared…- He covered his face, crying.

Fisher sat down beside him, brushing his hair with her fingers, trying to calm him in some way or another.

The sound of a door closing tightly with a slam, woke you abruptly. You sat down, trying to back as far as possible against the wall, watching Gustav approach.

\- I gave you a light rest, pretty- He smiled, then look at the bloodstained corner- ¿Have you been talking with her? Is not a very communicative company ¿True? I had to shut her up… She screamed too much…

\- Let me go…- You begged in a whisper- Please…

\- ¿Let you go? ¿Now? ¡If we just started!- He patted your cheek- You always want to ruin the fun. No no… I was thinking something that you told me long ago, and I brought a toy…

He put his hand in his pocket and showed you a syringe filled with liquid. You froze at the sight.

\- Many years ¿Mmmm?- Gustav smiled- ¿How long have you not been consuming? ¿Ten years? It would be a shame for you to fall back now…

\- Don’t… Please… Don’t do it…- You beg.

\- It’s just heroin, dumb…

He took your arm, hard, to inject you, but you moved violently, preventing it. Angry by your reluctance, he slapped you hard.

\- You’re going to stay still, small trash- He hissed.

Your cheek had already turned red when you felt the prick in your arm. You started crying automatically. Years of efforts fallen into nothingness.

\- That’s- He laugh- Soft and calm… I want to rape you without resistance.

The tide of numbness ran through your body, eliminating pain, anguish, ideas, feelings. You were a great amoeba almost inert, like a vegetable. In that state you did not even notice him inside you, nor the blows he gave you then, nor did you care.

Your soul began to ramble between an eternal without time of absences, by doses of morphine which were interspersed with hours of hearing him insult you, hits and tortures in a bucket of water.

You knew that from time to time you ate something horrible and stale, so, in your light moments of lucidity, you calculated how many hours had been, how many days. You should do it, you had to keep some part of your soul and brain coherent, in the area of sanity, with a little bit of hope and strength.

But the blows, the fatigue and the drugs were going you out, very slowly.

Elsewhere in the city, a man with bird tattoos kept walking in front of a table full of papers, information. His eyes tired and serious, looked sadly to one side, watching your phone inert resting on a calendar with seven consecutive days crossed out. Seven days where his life was summed up to search without stopping not even to sleep, cry, and think, as he had never done before.

Samuel sighed, watching the sunlight go away through the windows, at Nathan’s place, listening to his brother and Elena speaking not far away.

The front door opened wide, slightly frightening him.

\- ¡One more!- Said Victor, tired, with a paper in his hand.

\- ¿What?- Samuel stared at him.

\- My friend in the police found one more place- He handed him the paper, watching the other two approach- That son of a bitch had a hundred fake names.

\- We already checked a dozen houses- Nathan said- ¿How many more…?

\- Those that are damn necessary- Samuel snorted, reading- ¿Industrial zone?

\- That place is full of houses and sheds- Sullivan breathed- Most, abandoned.

\- A good place to keep someone kidnapped- Nate thought.

Samuel took the gun which had resting between the papers, checked the charger full of bullets and put it in the gun, with a single fluid movement.

\- ¿Let’s go?- He looked at them.

Victor and Nathan took their guns, ready for whatever it was.


	33. Chapter 33

The place where he was another of Gustav’s many houses was a large neighborhood of abandoned factories, sheds collapsed, destroyed streets and with almost nothing of light, houses of deplorable aspect.

Maybe some of all that was busy by drug addicts, homless and men of bad reputation, but none of that was visible to the naked eye. Another reason for the pair of Drake brothers and Sullivan get out of the car with extreme caution and the weapons in sight.

They had left the vehicle on the corner and walked, looking for one of those small, dark houses was indicated. Victor pointed to a house with a gross 462 at the door, with windows covered by wooden planks which barely showed an inner clarity. That was the much sought door.

The three men surrounded the house, to make sure no one jumped to their necks for surprise, and seeing that there was no movement, they slammed into the back door.

It had only one ground floor, so they quickly checked the couple of rooms they had, free from danger.

\- No one is here- Victor said.

\- He saw us coming- Nathan put his hand on a chair seat- This’s still warm.

Samuel began to check every corner, hitting the ground with his heel, punching the walls, looking for some nook or some hidden door. Nothing appeared.

When he was close to give up, his heel made the bathroom floor sound, with a sound too hollow.

\- ¡Here!- He shouted, kneeling on the floor.

With the others behind him, he found loose boards, which he threw, discovering a metal trapdoor, which he opened slowly.

Without thinking that there would be down, he directly threw himself, ignoring the stairs. He stand up slightly, noticing that his blood was freezing to find your body lying on the cold ground.

\- ¡Oh God!- He ran to you, holding you in his arms- ¡Sweetie!

But you did not answer. Your gaunt appearance, pale and cold terrified him. Samuel shouted your name several times, patting your cheek, shaking you.

\- ¡Please!- He sobbed- ¡Please no! ¡Wake up! ¡Come on!

\- ¡For God’s sake, Sam!- Nathan shouted from the bathroom- ¡Get her up! ¡I’ll get the car!

He lifted you in his arms, feeling his heart racing to almost to leave his chest, climbing the stairs, while Sullivan, from above, slowly climbed you up.

Once left the basement, Samuel lift you again, running to the street, watching the car practically on the door, placing you next to him, in the rear seats, putting on your body his denim jacket, calling you.

Nathan drove as chased by Shoreline, direction to the hospital, listening to his brother calling you over and over again.

Slowly, with your head weighing a ton, you opened your eyes tiny. You tried to move, but your whole body hurt you, including parts that you did not know they could hurt. Even though you felt mentally slow, was easy to tell that you were on a hospital stretcher, with one hundred cables and tubes traveling everywhere. Everything looked a bit dark, except for a small yellowish light at a nearby table.

You looked close to you. You could see a bend figure, sitting on a chair near your bed, with arms resting on the tiny space that was next to you, on the thin mattress, and a brown hair using them as a pillow.

You knew it was Samuel, you would recognize his hair anywhere. Slowly you moved your hand, the few centimeters that separated him from you, and you passed your fingers among his brown fibers. You did it a couple of times, before he moved and turn his face towards you. In his tiredness of browing beard and eye bags, he looked at you for a second, without connecting. His eyes opened like dinner plates.

\- ¡Oh God!- He straightened, approaching fast- ¡Sweetie!

\- Hi- You smiled very lightly.

He took your face, with all possible delicacy of his shaking hands and he kissed a dozen times your cheeks, eyes, eyebrows, forehead.

\- Oh my God…- He groaned, leaning his face against your- My love… Finally you wake up…

\- Samy- You smiled, taking his hand.

\- I’ve been praying to you for days- He kiss your head- You’re back…

Drake pulled away slightly from you, taking firmly your hand, watching you with red eyes of anguish.

\- You have no idea how you made me suffer- He denied.

\- I’m sorry- You touched his chin- ¿How much… time?

\- ¿Since that abomination of nature kidnapped you? Seven days with him, seven infernal days… And two more here…

\- ¿You found me…? ¿True?

\- A little police, a bit of Nathan and Victor… But yes, I found you…

\- I already knew it- You smiled slightly.

Sam smiled, so happy as affected by other emotions, without ceasing to look at your eyes, as if he feared losing you again.

He came closer, to kiss your face multiple times, and then gently laid his head between your hair, closing his eyes, trying to get his soul back into his body.

You also closed your eyes, concentrating again on his heat and aroma, which made you so good.


	34. Chapter 34

Both Samuel and you, took a few minutes the power to recover from the emotions. And when he seemed to calm down, he just moved the chair, sat very close to you and stood holding your hand, resting his cheek between your fingers.

\- Sam- You rubbed his cheekbone with your fingers- ¿What happened with…?

\- He escaped- He hissed- Damn coward… But don’t worry, this was the last straw, I will not let him go…

\- He… drugged me…- You were very sad- So many years with e fforts, overcoming my addiction… For him to inject me…

\- I know- He caressed your face.

\- I can never be clean again…

\- Hey…- He came a little closer- ¿What do you say? You were the one who got me out of that… You and no one else… I know you have the strength and the tools to free yourself… And I will help you all the time. Don’t worry ¿Yes? We will work together on that…

\- O-okay.

\- At the moment, try not to waste your strength. The doctor said that beyond so many hits, you only had a fissured rib and that you should not move too much. You are still dehydrated and malnourished, but as soon as you can move, we’ll go home. And I’ll make you one of my epic regiment meals.

\- Thanks Samy- You smiled slightly.

\- You calm, sweetheart- He kissed your cheek very softly.

You, that you were not only infinitely grateful with him, but also aware in how deep in your soul he was rooted, you moved your face slightly, trying to make contact with his lips.

Samuel pulled away very softly, avoiding contact.

\- ¿W-what?- You felt the sadness hit your chest.

\- Calm down…- He looked at your eyes- I also want to kiss you ¿You know?

\- ¿And why not…?

\- Because I want, when all this, between you and me, really start, you can know that there is nothing left of the only person that can rip you something valuable from your life.

\- ¿Are you saying that…?

\- Yes- He nodded, his voice extremely low- I’ll kill Gustav.

\- Samy… No…

\- Hey- He caressed your face- I’m not going to start with you, fearing that he will kidnap you again, to hurt me just to make you suffer. I want to know that the first kiss I can give you, be the end point of that bastard. I want to have a life with you, my love, but safe, happy… Not armed the full day, watching our backs… That is not life, we don’t deserve that. And he does not deserve to continue breathing…

\- ¿Can not I make change your mind?

\- He kidnapped the woman I love ¿How the fuck am I going to leave him alone? And all the other women he killed, they deserve to rest in peace.

\- There was… There was a corpse where I was locked up…

\- ¿What?- He stared at you.

\- In a corner there was blood, a lot… And a black bag… He said she was screaming a lot, that he should silence her… And I don’t think he lied.

\- Beautiful- He kissed your head- I’m sorry that you experienced that…

\- Well… I don’t fear the dead…

\- You’re afraid of Gustav…

\- He is not dead…

\- Yet- He winked at you.

You laughed very lightly, complaining about the pain in one of your ribs. He sat very close to you, in the chair, taking your hands, interlacing his fingers, looking at you.

\- ¿You need something?- He ask you.

\- A kiss, but you promised it for another day…- You smiled.

\- ¿Do you want me, Samuel Drake, break a promise? ¿Don’t you know that’s unnatural?

\- Silly…

Fortunately, and beyond all, you could leave the hospital that same day, since your health was not so bad as if you were a third day in bed. Did you go out, with warnings to avoid sudden movements, drinking water as a camel in summer and eat healthily.

Of course, you stayed in Samuel’s house, eating, sitting in his couch, watching him mysteriously check his phone every little time.

It was dark, a light rain was falling, when he went round the house several times, thoughtfully, until he decided to speak.

\- ¿You know?- He murmured, sitting next to you- I’ve been talking to Victor… I know where Gustav is.

\- ¿Are you going to go now?- You looked at him with big eyes.

\- Yes- He showed you his gun.

\- Oh God…

\- Listen, if I don’t come back in an hour, go with Nathan or call him…

\- Don’t say that, Samy- You complained.

\- Is seriously. Go to him, tell him what happens.

\- This will be the longest hour of my fucking life…

\- I’ll be back before that…

\- Try not to do anything silly ¿Yes?- You stared at him- Just kill him, I don’t want you to take risks.

\- I don’t promise anything…

\- Just… come back- You hugged him- Please…

\- Of course, my little…

For a moment you were cuddled in his chest, praying that everything would turn out well. Losing him was not an option, not now that you loved him so much.

Drake slowly let go of you, standing up.

\- Calm- Looked at your sad eyes- I will be back. And we can start your new life.

He kissed your head long, before taking his gun and his keys, give you a smile and go out the door.

You stayed static, waiting for him to turn around, but you started to sob when you heard his car turn on and go away from the house. You were afraid that would have been the last time in which you had seen Samuel alive.


	35. Chapter 35

Samuel drove quickly to the outskirts of the city, in a heap of semi abandoned houses under a bridge. He left his car not too far away and walked like a shadow to one of the houses.

Far from doing anything subtle, he gave a slight trot and brutally kicked the front door, making it open with one blow. He watched Gustav automatically rise from an armchair, like a trained soldier.

\- ¿What?- Gustav groaned- ¡You!

\- Katerknoff- Mumble Drake.

\- ¿Where did you get that name?

\- From my contacts, tile face.

Gustav was not very happy to hear his real name in the mouth of another.

\- ¿How do you think I found your address?- Samuel whispered.

Drake passed his hand back, towards his hips and take his gun, to aim at his head, directly. The calm air from Gustav became dismayed.

\- ¿You like it?- Samuel grunted- It’s my Glock… 17 bullets of 45 millimeters… Totally made to my excellent shooting skills.

\- ¿What do I care?

\- You’re never gonna leave her alone ¿True?- He snarled again.

\- Not really.

\- ¿Why?

\- Because I like… She’s docile, especially drugged… I have raped and beaten other women, but she feels better.

\- Fuck you, now she have me.

\- At some point you’ll have to leave her alone- He smiled wickedly- Again…

\- All right- He hissed as he lowered the gun- Get ready.

\- ¿What are you talking about, idiot?

\- You are the kind of trash that does not stop until someone else does… And you’re the kind of narcissist which never give up to anything… Get ready, you and me, hand to hand, without weapons, until one dies.

\- ¿Will you really let yourself be killed by a silly woman like her?

\- Is my girlfriend… And the one who will die, are you… ¿Or are you afraid of losing?

\- I’m not… If you want so much to kill me, you could use that pistol… ¿Are you a fool or a coward?

\- No, I’m vengeful- Samuel glared at him with a grim look- I want to kill you… I want to kill you with all my soul. But shoot you… It’s too good for you. You don’t deserve a quick death… No, yours will die slowly, after I vent to grind you with blows, getting tired my limbs of the beating that I will give you. I want to see your face full of blood, while you are begging for mercy, that i make ends your pain once and for all. And when that happens, I will remember you all the damage you did to my woman, the times she begged you to stop, and you did not. I will continue to do you harm until my soul tires, snd I will kill you, slowly… So that you think about your miserable life while you slowly fall to hell.

The Russian laughed lightly.

\- In your dreams- Gustav said, raising his fists.

Drake was too enraged to even raise his sleeves. He advanced like a bull, trying to hit him in the face, but Gustav moved enough as his fist hit his shoulder. He hold Samuel, trying to throw him on the ground, hit him, but Drake’s limbs were a little longer, so he took advantage of his legs and avoided being in disadvantaged.

Both were hold, for a couple of minutes, holding necks, arms, legs, tried to strike hits, defending oneself from the other, bruising to the same measure.

Gustav, who was heavier, pushed him aside, and threw a blow at his cheekbone. Samuel stumbled, holding his back against the wall. His opponent thought he was vulnerable, not knowing that Drake was using his overconfidence as a way to deceive him. As soon as he saw him nearby, Samuel kicked his crotch, surprisingly.

The Russian held himself and the treasure hunter used all his strength to hit a hook next to his left eye. Gustav fell, drowsy but not unconscious, touching the floor, in search of empty beer bottles, with which to defend themselves. Samuel kicked him away.

\- She…- Drake gasped- She said… That you would use something… To defend you… Not this time.

Drake crouched near and began to beat his face, over and over again, feeling the pain in his knuckles on colliding with his skull, noticing how little they were stained with blood.

He began to insult him, many times, then to remind him of all the damage he had done, while kicking his stomach and ribs, nailing his boot into his bowels.

Samuel continued to hit his body to blows, making sure not to kill him, and he did so until he began to feel fatigued. That’s when he moved to hold it from behind and pass his right arm down his throat.

As a last alternative, the russian man reached to take one of the bottles nearby, broke it and tried to get it off him nailing a point to one of his sides. Fortunately, the denim jacket stopped the strongest attacks, and only hurt him a little, when his energies were over.

\- May God… have mercy… on your soul- Samuel snorted.

He shook his arm, pulling and twisting his neck, noticing how he beaten him furiously to escape from death, trying to grab his gun. But soon he heard a slight creak, and Gustav’s heavy arms fell inert.

Drake released him, throwing him to the side. Just as a precaution, he checked that his pulse had disappeared.

He breathed deeply, feeling that everything hurt, seeing his own clothes and body stained with his, and own blood. He stared at the ceiling, tired, thinking of you. At last he had freed you from your worst nightmare.


	36. Chapter 36

You were desperate, with your eyes traveling from the door to your phone, constantly, back and forth, as in a game of tennis. You were counting the minutes, waiting for some surprise called, praying that the hour would not end with Samuel’s absence. 15 minutes left. You had been praying to a thousand gods for 45 eternal minutes.

In a certain moment, you seemed to see and hear his car, behind the curtains of the windows, but you did not run. Especially because in those 45 minutes you had considered that any car passing by, was Drake.

The door opened slowly and you watched Samuel, hurt, bleeding and bruised, enter at a slow pace. You ran towards him, with all the intention of hug him, although his appearance made you stop right away. He noticed that you hesitated to do it, so he opened his arms, inviting you.

With shy tears wanting out of your eyes, you hugged him with less force of what you really needed, surrounding his neck with your arms. Instead, he squeezed you lightly, hiding his nose in your hair. And for a moment, both remained still, recovering the strength of the soul.

\- It’s over- He whispered- Sweetie… It’s over… He’s dead… And you are free, at last.

\- ¿R-really?- You squeezed him a little.

\- I swear…

You separated slightly from him, to see his eyes, the cuts on his face, while he kept his hands on your waist.

\- Thank you- You smiled- I owe you so much, Samy… Thank you…

\- Of course not- He smiled.

Gently you placed your hands on his cheeks and you came close to lay a delicate kiss on his lips, trying not to hurt him. He made a sweet sound, while he returned the delicacy with a smile in the corner of his mouth, although some pressure made his lower lip hurt, cut.

\- Ouch- Samuel stepped back slightly.

\- I’m sorry, I did not mean…

\- I know- He smiled- Don’t worry, we’ll have time for that.

\- Good heavens…- You looked him better- ¿Do you want me to take you to the hospital?

\- Don’t… I don’t have nothing that you can’t heal…

\- You’re full of dirt, sweat…- You held his arm and helped him sit on the couch- I have to clean your wounds before they get infected.

\- A little morphine would be fine…

You murmured an “idiot” while you were going to the bathroom, in search of the medicine cabinet, which shook in your hands even shaking. Drake took a moment to close the eyes and breathe more tranquilly, realizing that he was finally at home, with you, without Gustav damaging the life to both. He opened his eyes only when he noticed that you were sitting next to him.

\- God- You looked at him- I don’t know where to start… ¿What is your most serious injury?

\- Emmm… This…- He lifted the right side of his shirt, leaving to sight a little deep but long cut.

\- ¿Knife?- You searched for the elements.

\- Bottle of beer…

\- Typical…

Little by little you cleaned, disinfected, sew and bind up all the wounds that you found, which were not few. He had a couple of large cuts in his stomach, several more on the knuckles and arms, a painful cut in his left eyebrow, a cut on his lower lip, scrapes on all exposed skin, bruises everywhere.

Then you gave him a sedative, to relax a little his beaten muscles, a light meal and you accompanied him to bed, to rest.

He tried to stand aside, between the sheets, to see you, but his sewn cuts pulling his skin and made him complain.

\- Stay still- You accommodate his pillow- You’re going to make jump all the sutures.

\- But I want to cuddle- He complained.

\- Wait a few days and you will be able to move as much as you want…

\- But I want to cuddle now- He corrected.

\- You are impossible- You laughed.

You softly molded to his side, hug him with care, caressing his hair slowly. He sighed slightly, smiling.

\- ¿Better?- You looked into his eyes.

\- Maybe…- He caressed your back- A kiss would be nice…

You got a little closer, to kiss his mouth, avoiding his cut a little. This time you used a little more force, savoring him, feeling his mouth explore yours, squeeze you firmly against his chest. Now that you were calmer, you could take your time in noticing the softness of his kisses, the intense affection that seemed to transmit to you, the intoxicating taste of his breath, the inviting heat of his body.

When you separated slightly from Samuel, you noticed how he tried to keep kissing you, advancing when you stepped back.

\- It’s late- You whispered, kissing his cheek- We have to rest…

\- Oh… Fine…- He kissed your jaw.

\- Samy- You stared into his eyes.

\- Tell me…

\- I love you…

He smiled so wide that you could almost see that he hurt in his face. Samuel squeezed you hard, pressing you against his chest, filling your head with hundreds of kisses, whispering a “I love you” each time he separated his lips lightly from your hair.

That gave you a silly giggle and an extreme tenderness. You stayed on his chest, cuddled, hearing his slow breathing and the hard beating of his heart.

Sleeping like this would be the best way to end the day.


	37. Chapter 37

For hours that you had fallen asleep. Outside everything was darkness and silence, inside too, but with a warm body at your side. Even so, in the middle of your dream, something slightly alerted your unconsciousness. Of nothing, in the middle of your mind, appeared the surprise image of Gustav, arising from the darkness, like a panther of death, screaming and trying to take your neck.

That got you out of sleep as if someone had electrocuted you. You sit on the bed, with the heart hammering inside, sweating. You looked around, with the eyes out of your orbits, making sure he was not there, forgetting momentarily that he was actually dead.

It took you several seconds to recognize that it was Samuel’s room, that he was sleeping a few centimeters. You breathed deeply, trying to calm you down. You lay back to bed, supporting your cheek on his shoulder, taking shaking his hand.

\- ¿Mmmm?- Drake moved, opening one eye slightly and looking at you- ¿W-what’s up?

\- Nothing…- You whispered, smelling imperceptibly his aroma- Go back to sleep…

\- Sweetie…- He moved a little, more awake- ¿What do you have? Your hands shake.

\- It was a nightmare, just that…

\- ¿You want…?- He settled himself uneasily, aside, to look at you better- ¿Do you wanna tell me?

\- It’s nothing, just…- You deny- Gustav appeared in my mind, attacking me… It was not even a nightmare, that don’t last more than a second.

\- It’s understandable- He raised your hands to his face, to kiss your fingers- That trash raped you…

\- The rape was the least.

\- ¿What?- He looked at you without understanding- ¿The least?

\- I was with him a long time, Sam… That he raped me was almost… normal… typical…

\- Getting used to that, sucks… ¿But then?

\- It was the… violence, the hits, the shouts, the fear that he was causing me… In my dream he only appeared screaming, suddenly…

\- I get it… We’ll take care of that ¿Yes? Little by little… Now just remember that he is dead, he will never hurt you again, ever…

\- I know- You smiled slightly.

\- Try to sleep ¿Yes?- He kissed your hands again- But if you have another nightmare, wake me up. I don’t want you to be left alone with your fears.

\- Okay…

\- My queen…

Samuel gently kissed your lips and forehead, then lie on his back and let you rest between his torso and his arm, in a small warm nest made by his muscles.

You stayed quiet, with your head on his shoulder, seeing him in the dark. You noticed him fading away little by little until falling asleep, breathing slowly and deeply, with a shy sweet snore get out of his nose. But even though that seemed so relaxing and that the dream called you from the confines of the beyond, you could not sleep, now you had the fear in your mind, to see Gustav again, attacking you without ceasing from your own brain.

You spend the hours watching Drake move, sleep, accompanied by the eternal minutes, of a darkness that gradually gave way before the advance of the twilight.

With some weariness in your head, you saw him yawn several times, to move, to wake up little by little. He looked at you, with the sun caressing the corner of his window, while scratching his head a little.

\- Good morning darling- He smiled.

\- Hello- You smiled slightly.

Drake sharpened his insightful eyes, noticing your tired face, your heavy eyes, the bags under your eyelids.

\- ¿Another nightmare?- He ask you.

\- No…

\- Good heavens… ¿Did not you sleep at all?

\- I’ll be fine, Samy… My head still has to accommodate the things…

\- Okay… We’ll take care of that today ¿Yes?- He caressed your face.

\- Not today… I can’t- You sat between the sheets.

\- ¿Why not?- He sat down beside you, very slowly, feeling the cut of his stomach.

\- I have to go home, get ready to go to the hospital… I should have gone yesterday…

\- ¿To work? ¿Now? But you are not recovered yet, you have not slept well, a few days ago you were still hospitalized…

\- I know, but I have yo put together all my possible licenses to justify so many weeks off, and they are finished. I have to go back, work, and do it right, until I get the next licenses… Like in about… six months…

\- Go to a doctor, that justifies everything, under the premise of your health…

\- Even so… The hospital adjudicated the right to fire anyone who is in license…

You left the bed feeling that your body weighed a thousand tons.

Samuel sighed, rubbing his face.

\- Well…- He breathed- I’ll take you…

\- I’ll take a taxi- You looked at him while you pulled up your pants- You are wounded and tired, go back to sleep.

\- ¿Without you?- He stretched, feeling the wounds, complaining- Unlikely… We’ll go for a quick coffee…

\- Honey…

\- ¿Mmmmm?- He looked at you, with a lovely face asleep.

\- You’re an angel…

He smiled foolishly, before extending his lips to the air, throwing you a kiss, You laughed softly about it. I still was strange to you associate his exterior of rough aspect with his interior, soft as a feather cloak.

Soon, you were already in the hospital, dressed for work, with a hot coffee in hand and hearing the purr of the engine of the Drake vehicle, behind you, like a happy tiger. It was time to try to return to your routine.


	38. Chapter 38

Samuel was cutting some vegetables on a wooden plank, preparing something for dinner, already with the night above, when he heard the front door of his house open and close. Confused, he looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that you had returned nearly two hours ahead of schedule. He go back with the vegetables, attentive to you, just in case you called him.

Not many seconds passed when he noticed that you were entering the kitchen and walked behind to him, to finish hugging carefully his waist and leave your face hidden between his shoulder blades.

Affectionately Drake caressed your arms, leaving what he was doing.

\- ¿Bad day?- He asked as he turned to face you.

You hug him again and hid your face in his skin, sighing.

\- ¿What happened?- He whispered, caressing your hair.

\- I got fired… During my license they found a replacement and have decided to stay with him…

\- Good heavens…- He hug you- Sorry honey…

\- It’s okay- You sigh- I just hate looking for a job…

\- Take a few days off ¿You want?- He looked at your eyes- I have money from my treasures, we are not in ruin… You don’t have to run…

\- I know- You laid your chin on his chest, looking at him.

\- Also… I need my beautiful nurse to take care of my wounds- He smiled slightly- We can take some time to relax, to walk… Enjoy…

\- ¿Enjoy?- You looked at him sharply.

\- Enjoy- He caressed your waist.

\- You know that will make the sutures of your stomach pop up like popcorn ¿True?

\- If we’re careful, not…

\- We’ll see…- You kissed his chest- I’m hungry, Samy.

\- ¿Hungry for…?- He smiled archly.

\- Of food, silly- You turned him.

You heard him laugh softly, while he returned to take care of dinner. You were to leave the kitchen, to check the box full of your belongings that you had brought from the hospital, but you stopped at the door and you turned your eyes towards Drake. Even though your day had begun with a nightmare and without sleep, although the rest of the day was disgusting, at that moment, you felt that nothing weighed you so much, not with him. His comprehensive air, quiet and loving really had a healing effect on your soul.

You loved that man and you appreciated the fact of having him in your life. And more thanking you the fact that he had been so damn insistent with his love for you.

After dinner, which had been deliciously healthy, you stayed in the large couch for a while, together with him, watching some other nonsense on TV. You were not so interested in the device, rather in him and the tranquility that he generated in you. Soon you were lying down along the couch, face up, using his lap as a pillow. One of his hands was in your stomach, caressing you softly and distractedly, while the other was in your head, playing with your strands of hair, putting his fingers in your hair, gently rubbing your scalp.

That hypnotic feeling, added to the low light, his aroma, the soft background sound, his warmth, and your tiredness, little by little fell you asleep. And you would have slept a whole day like this, if was not because your mind sow was beginning to associate the sleeping with the sudden appearance of Gustav in your dreams. The feeling that he would appear at any moment, woke you up with a little jump.

You watched Drake’s eyes leave the screen and look at you.

\- ¿Another nightmare, sweetheart?- He caressed your forehead.

\- Don’t…- You rubbed your eyes- Wakes me up the idea of a possible damn nightmare with him…

\- Mmmmm- He thought- That’s because you don’t let me get you tired previously…

\- Shut up- You put your hand to his face and pinched his cheek.

\- Okay- He smiled, then take your hand and kiss your fingers affectionately- Not saying it does not take away truthfulness to what I said…

\- Sure- You sat down slowly and put your lips on his shoulder- Fool…

\- Honest- He look at you.

\- Dumb…- You ran your fingers through his brown hair, looking at him- I adore you…

You bring his head close to you, to kiss his cheek long. He smiled tenderly, passing his arm around your waist.

\- I’ll try to sleep without jumping like a scared cat- You told him- ¿Will you join me?

\- ¿With you? To the gates of hell, my love.

You rubbed your eyes, tired, while you laughed sweetly.

Soon after you were in bed, sleeping sideways, with your dear Drake stuck to your silhouette, from behind, hugging you as if he fearing to lose you in dreams.

You loved to feel his arm crossed in your chest, the muscle, the firmness. You caressed him, noticing how sweet kisses walked around your neck, head and back, increasingly delicate and timid, giving strength to the dream that began to weigh you.

Maybe was that tiredness, the position, or a mixture of factors, but the dream fell like stone in your eyes and you could sleep practically without fuss. You noticed that hours later, when the sun hit your closed eyelids.

You opened your eyes, slowly, looking at the window, seeing Samuel, only dressed in his loose black underwear, running the curtains to hide the light.

He turned, looking at your eyes, with his typical aspect of sleeping angel. You stretched out your hand to him, inviting him. Samuel smiled softly and without hurry lay down behind you again, covering you with blankets, hugging you tightly, sinking his nose into your neck and giving a long, satisfying grunt.

Both sighed in unison, at length, then laugh at the low, also at the same time.

That was just heavenly.


	39. Chapter 39

A couple of days had passed, days where you could hardly sleep because of the repeated dreadful dreams with Gustav. The only thing that kept you out of the madness was Samuel, that was in your side every moment, trying a thousand natural remedies and infallible methods so that you could sleep a whole night. But nothing was working.

It was dawn the next day, obviously awake in the dark, watching the always perfect dream of Drake. For a moment you envied him that he did not have these problems. You saw the dawn rise, his eyes open.

You waited patiently for him to go in for a bath, to quietly leave the house, leaving a note on his pillow.

You raided the streets of the city, during the whole morning, to only to return to Samuel’s house, almost mid-afternoon. You did not finish closing the door when you saw him appear down the hall.

\- ¿What the hell?- He said with serious air- Seriously… ¿What the fuck was that?

\- Relax, Sam- You walked slowly.

\- And a shit… I come out of the shower and find the note “I’ll go out for a moment, don’t wait me” ¿Just a moment? ¡That was eight hours ago! ¡Not even a message!

\- My head hurts, don’t yell, please- You sat on the couch.

\- ¿Why did not you wait for me to come out and tell me things right? ¿Secrets now?

\- I went to look for a work, not to meet with terrorists.

\- I could have accompanied you ¿Not? ¿Or what?

\- I wanted some time alone…

\- God…- He sat next to you- You could say it, not leaving me with a lump in my throat…

\- I know…- You looked at the floor- I don’t know… My head is a mess, Sam…

\- And you want to spend the few energies you have, to work.

\- I want to work to keep my brain busy, to give it a purpose, not to sit here, getting worse…

\- Hey…- He knelt on the floor, in front of you, to look at your tired eyes- You should stop taking charge of everything, and keep in mind that I am here. Involve me in this, by God…

\- ¿Even more?- You looked at him- You protected me, you saved me, you dirty your hands with blood, you take care of me, you cook dinner, you let me be at your house, you give me money ¿And you want to get more involved?

\- ¡Yes!

\- Sam…

\- Don’t… Don’t start with that tone, I know you… I’m your boyfriend, you fucking partner… I just will be calm when I see you recovered, happy and satisfied. In the meantime, no matter what you do, I’ll get into your life like a damn plague.

\- Samy…- You deny.

\- Samy, my balls… Come on, we have to reheat the food, I’m hungry…

You watched him walk into the kitchen, thinking about the fact that he wanted to continue getting involved with you, snd in the detail that he had chosen to not lunch without you. It was adorable and disturbing at the same time. It worried you a little the fact that Drake was so dedicated and committed to your life.

You ate without too much energy, while you commented him all the places to which you had gone, including your own home, what did you intend to sell to rent a cheaper small apartment. Now that you did not have a job, that gave you an entrance of money, that house was impossible to maintain.

The day passed relatively normal until bedtime.

You were finishing putting the blankets in place, while Samuel closed the curtains a little. As he walked back to bed, his eyes landed sharply on a small white jar on one of the side tables next to the head of the bed.

He approached, with some concern in his mind and took the jar, moving it a little, hearing the pills.

\- ¿What is this?- Samuel looked at you, showing you.

\- ¿What?- You watched it- Ah… That… They are sleeping pills… Sedatives… With that I avoid that my nightmare wake me up… And I control my abstinence to heroin a little…

\- ¿Only that?- He look at you.

\- If what you’re asking is if I plan to become addicted to that too, the answer is no, obviously. And I would not take them if was not strictly necessary.

\- ¿You know what we’re doing tomorrow?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿What?

Drake opened a drawer and took out a notebook, which he handed to you. You looked at it, realizing that it was the same notebook what did you give him when your job was to psychoanalyze his dreams and his past.

\- We will reverse roles- He said- Now you will write and I will try to help you.

\- ¿You think you can do that?- You laughed lightly.

\- ¿Are you doubting my prodigious intelligence?- He pretended to be angry.

\- Of course not…- You left the book on the bed- Sam…

\- Sweetie- He knelt in front of you and took your hands- I know you’re tired and that you barely have the energy to talk, and that the idea of writing your thoughts it seems even more exhausting… But I want to help you… This method served me well, it will also be good to you… Just… Try it ¿Yes?

\- First let me see if I can sleep today, if I have energy tomorrow… If so… I’ll try…

\- Okay…

He stood up, kissing your head for a long time.

That night you took a pill that slept you like stone. Without dreams of any kind, neither good nor bad, just an artificial numbness that rested your mind lightly, but that left your ideas totally off during the rest of the following day.

You did not know if the cure was worse than the disease.


	40. Chapter 40

After almost a week with a sleeping based with pills that did not allow you to be a normal human during the rest of the daytime hours, you decided to leave them.

Obviously, during all that time, you did not write anything in the notebook that Samuel had given you, it had been impossible for you, being that your mind was moving at the speed of an amoeba.

The only good thing was that nor the craving for heroin, nor the nightmares, had appeared. But now you were clear, either one could be present anytime.

After the sedatives leave your system, you chose to write anything that was going through your mind, in that blessed notebook, which Drake then read carefully. He did not find too many important things, except for a brief fragment that seemed gold to him.

“Sometimes prey to boredom, I confess that I look at you, not at you, as a person, to you as body. It is not that I’m a saint, but it’s a little difficult to be when you have such a pronounced musculature, such precious shapes and an aroma that I love. That must be why I hug you so much… ”

Samuel was not a fool, and he could read some unconscious need below the words. For him, your slight compliment was more than an announcement of your appetite for him. And if that appetite was there, he would see to satisfy it.

It was night, early still, you had sat on the bed to read a little, distract your mind, get bored and induce sleep, when you noticed that your partner slip slowly between the sheets and stay very close to you.

\- ¿What do you read?- He purred, kissing your shoulder.

\- A novel- You passed a sheet.

\- Nothing important then- He took the book and closed it gently.

\- ¡Hey!- You looked at him- I was reading that…

\- I know… I just wanted us to talk about my pronounced musculature, my precious shape and the aroma that you like so much- He rested his toned chest on your shoulder.

\- ¿What are you talking about?- You looked at his eyes, confused.

\- You wrote that in the notebook…- He fix your hair.

\- Ah… ¿And?

\- And… That sounds like an obvious unsatisfied sexual need…

\- No… no…- You laughed lightly.

\- My wounds are fine… Please… That we have not made love yet… I’m on fire… And you too…

\- You confuse the fact that I recognize your nice body, with the wishing to do it- You patted his cheek.

\- Sweetie…

\- ¿Do I need to remind you who was my previous partner? ¿Do I need to remind you of the rape?

\- ¿What is the problem? ¿Do you think I’ll hurt you? ¿What will you suffer? ¿What you will not enjoy?

\- The problem is that I may remember him every time that I feel something… I don’t want to ruin you an orgasm for seeing me face to remember him…

\- Possibly… ¿Do you know what I think? What precisely, you need this… I have to erase that bad feeling from your body, I have to make your skin start to have memory of me, not to him ¿Can we at least try? I’ll stop if you tell me…

\- ¿Will you be… sweet to me?- You caressed his neck.

\- Until you ask me to be rude… Sure…

\- ¿Can we start with kisses? I love the way you kiss…

\- Of course… There is no other way to start…

Samuel take off his shirt, just so that the sight of his body incite you a little more. Then he laid you down sweetly, while he stood aside, very close to you. He lowered his face to yours and began to kiss you, very slowly, very deep, without the slightest hurry.

You tasted him, with your eyes closed, in the comfort of being on the mattress, feeling that his hands had not left your face, as if making it clear that he was not going to rush with that.

One of your hands bury into his soft hair, rubbing it, pushing him a little at times, while your other hand rubbed the skin of his arm, from his shoulder to his hand, sensing his musculature.

You loved that slow way in which his lips kissed, brushed and sucked your own, the way that his tongue walked timidly in yours, his warm breath, the way he pushed his head lightly against yours, the exquisite and almost imperceptible sound that he did with his nose when he did that, mixture of snort, moan and groan.

The kiss became delicately stronger, more lustful, more thirsty, while your hands gripped the back of his neck.

One of his hands finally left your face to pass under your blouse and caress your breasts, gently, just squeezing, rubbing them.

\- I hope you’re aware that I will make you cum you several times…- He murmured, between your lips.

\- I hope so…- You mumbled almost voiceless.

Samuel now only kissed, sucked and licked extremely slow your neck and throat, with his hand still in your breasts.

It was a while later, when he began to feel your skin boiling, when he began to caress your stomach and waist, looking deeply into your eyes.

\- ¿Ready?- He whispered.

You nodded, blushing, hot.


	41. Chapter 41

Samuel was still lying very close to you, looking tenderly at your eyes and your cheeks slightly flushed, while your arms were chained to his neck.

\- If at some point you need me to stop…- He slowly stroked the inside of your thighs- Say it…

\- I will… Don’t worry…

He smiled, noticing how your legs opened a little. With extreme care, almost afraid to hurt you, his warm hand caressed delicately the big lips of your pussy, forcing you to shudder with a slight chill which ran all over your back. And after a handful of seconds rubbing against you, some of his fingers entered a little more, sliding easily between the labia minora, the folds, thanks to that your body had reacted before so many kisses.

\- How pretty- He murmured- Shy… But pretty…

\- ¿S-shy?- You trembled.

\- I just saw how you repressed a moan, honey… It was obvious…

\- It’s the h-habit… Before I had to be s-silent…

\- Shhhh- He denied, even rubbing slowly- Don’t make comparisons, no more… You know I’ll be better than him, in everything… It is an unnecessary expense to calculate that… Now, you enjoy… If you want to moan softly, do it… If you want to moan loudly, scream, insult, laugh… Whatever you want, as long as you feel free…

\- Samy…

You pulled gently from the back of his neck, to kiss him hard, delighted by his kindness. And while you tasted his mouth, he began to rub your clit very slowly, now prominent by the stimulation, with tender circles. You broke the kiss slightly to let out a pleasant moan, more noisy than you expected.

\- That’s- He smiled, kissing your cheek- Beautiful sound.

\- G-God… S-Sam… I think I p-pee myself…

\- ¿What?- He laugh slightly, looking at your eyes.

\- I feel the sheets w-wet…

\- Oh my love- He smiled tenderly- It’s not pee… It is lubrication… That happens when you get really horny…

\- ¿So much?

\- So much- He nodded- It’s an incredible compliment for me, to know that you are like this for me…

You opened your mouth to answer, but only came a trembling groan, since Drake had delicately inserted his middle finger into you.

\- ¿You like it?- He purred, watching you nod and insert a second finger- ¿It feels good?

\- Oh God…- You moan- Samy… More… Please…

\- ¿More stronger or more fingers?- He laugh.

\- ¿B-both?

\- I’m here to please…

You tremble again when the third finger joined inside you and you started to feel as they go in and out easily. A long groan came out of your throat, while you rolling your eyes back, enjoying such delicate pleasure.

\- ¿You feel that?- He kissed your exposed neck- That’s what you’ll feel with me… Always… A long, agonizing and delightful pleasure…

Drake again prevented you from responding with nothing more than a sound of enjoyment. His long fingers began to move faster and firmer, brushing all your interior, filling the atmosphere with a rhythmic liquid sounds.

Your legs opened wide, your pelvis began to move instinctively, looking for more contact, more rubbing, while your mind was lost in nothingness.

\- God…- He mumbled- Look at you… Now you are enjoying… It is hot to see you like this…

\- Shit… Sam…- You stuck your fingers in the sheets, making it a bun in your hands.

\- Let’s see if I can find your point…

His fingers twitched inside you, rubbing different points of the walls of your pussy, touching points and folds, scanning.

\- That has to be around here…- He smiled- It must be ready to be activated…

\- M-make me cum… Please… Sam…

\- ¿Now? No… It’s soon… Much less if I still don’t find that…

You bit your lips, impatient, feeling very slowly the climax loomed in the distance.

Nothing prepared you for Samuel to rub near the bone, ripping you a discharge of infinite delight.

\- ¡Saaaaam!- You hugged his neck, hard- ¡Fuck ¡Fuck!

\- ¡There is!- He celebrated, rubbing it firmly, in and out.

\- ¡More! ¡Please! ¡More!

Smiling, seduced, he increased the speed and strength.

With mouth open you let your throat emit a thin, long cry, while your body exploded in an incredibly strong orgasm with his fingers still squeezing your sweet spot.

Samuel slowly pulled out his fingers, soaked, watching as your limbs lay stretched out on the bed, and your chest rise and fell, desperate for air.

\- Get your breath back a little, precious- He whispered, caressing your face.

\- G-got damn…

You could not help but laugh softly, tired, with blood full of happy hormones.

With the little energy you had, you ran your fingers through his hair, pushing him towards you, kissing avidly his smiling lips, feeling him caress your neck and chest tenderly.

\- Dammit…- You murmured- I love you so much…

\- If you say that now… ¿What will you say when I finish? ¿Mmmm?

You laughed gently, beginning to feel craving for more.


	42. Chapter 42

You had only taken a few seconds of rest, caressing Samuel’s toned bare chest, feeling like from time to time he kissed your lips. And luckily, you already had the energy to keep going.

\- ¿Shall we continue?- He caressed your chin.

\- If you want…- You smiled.

\- ¿Have you ever been kissed in the pussy?

\- ¡Sam!- Your face turned red, surprised.

\- It’s a question of yes or not… “Sam” does not make me very clear your answer- He caressed your leg.

\- N-no… Never- You murmured.

Drake smiled broadly, then kiss your jaw and neck, your breasts and stomach, lowering little by little. He opened your legs, rubbing the inside of your thighs and after looking at your eyes for a moment, he began to tenderly kiss your pussy, caressing folds with his lips, lovingly kissing your clit.

You groaned softly, looking at him, noticing how he kept his eyes closed, as his hands caressed your stomach and waist with extreme softness. It was as exciting as it was loving, because more than trying to produce an orgasm, just seemed like he just wanted to kiss you down there.

\- God…- You whispered, burying your fingers into his hair- Samy…

\- Mmmmm- He barely mumbled, kissing and licking extremely slow.

\- Fuck me… Please…

He looked at you, from your pussy, while smiling. Having made you ask for more, had been a great victory for him. Drake straightened, staying kneeling between your legs, while drying his lower lip with the back of the hand. You saw him caress his own stomach, having fun with the way your eyes followed him. You focused on his jean pants, bulging in the crotch.

\- I’ve never seen you look at me like that- He smiled, slowly lowering the zip of his pants.

\- Maybe something has to do with which no one has ever sucked me like you.

\- Good point- He pulled off his pants and his underwear in a single movement.

You swallowed automatically seeing that the boner he had had under the jean, was relatively untrue. Samuel was much better big of what you would have imagined. Red, hard, venous and thick, totally ready for you.

\- Oh heavens- You murmured- That’s going to hurt…

\- ¿What kind of brute do you think I am? ¿Do you know the phrase?

\- ¿What phrase?

\- Slowly and fondly, the elephant fucked a cricket.

\- That does not rhyme- You laughed.

\- Mhm…

For a second you stared at his hand, the one that had come down to his cock and rubbing it slowly, from top to bottom, rubbing the glans, lowering the skin to leave it even more exposed. It was beautiful and incredibly sensual.

\- It’s exciting seeing you looking at me that way…- He purred.

\- Samy- You extended your arms to him, calling him.

Samuel climbed gently over you, hugging you, filling your neck and jaw with slow and deep kisses, while your hands began to caress his back, following his spine with your fingers, from the nape of his neck to his firm buttocks, go and back.

\- Shit- He shivered in your ear- Those caresses…

You felt his hot glans rubbing between your lips, soaking with your fluids, lightly visiting your entrance.

\- Just relax- He whispered very softly- It’s me… Breathe…

You let a long wave of air enter your lungs, to feel how his whole body, thick and hot, entered completely, with less pain than you expected.

\- Samy- You shuddered.

\- ¿It hurt?- He looked down at your eyes.

\- Don’t- You looked at his brown eyes.

\- I told you…- He smiled.

He kissed your neck again, while his waist began to move slowly and deeply. You started to surprise yourself with how delicious it felt, how easy it seemed to move something so big inside you, of the groans so strong were coming out of your throat.

\- S-shit- He grunted- You’re going to make me cum just to hear you, sweetie.

\- ¿You want me to shut up?- You smiled, with your eyes closed.

\- No way…

Little by little you felt him stronger, more direct, but always kissing and hugging you, as if he wanted to make clear the love that he had. And that made it even more delicious.

\- O-oh…- You said, stroking his hair- T-there… Yes…

\- I thought… That you would like… A little stronger…

Drake lifted his torso with his arms, looking at you, accelerating to a steady pace. Your legs opened wide, and you took a moment to see his toned body, sensual and warm, move over you, his muscles tighten and loosen up again and again.

\- Honey…- You moan- You’re so h-handsome…

\- And you’re fucking precious- He grunted- ¡Fuck! ¡I can’t so slow! ¡I need you!

He started fucking you even harder, fast and accurate, forcing you to give long moans, feeling the climax appear quickly, hearing his snorings making echo on the walls, below the wet and strong sound of your fluids and the flesh hitting.

\- ¡Samy!- You trembling- ¡God! I…

\- ¡Yes! ¡Cum on my cock! ¡Come on!

His gentle command finished to catapult you, a long trembling whimper accompanied your legs shaking, while you heard Samuel complaining, growl like a beast, moan.

\- G-got damn- He complained, pitifully.

He hug you again, stay close to you, burying his face in your neck, snorting, even within you. With a tired smile, you hugged his waist, squeezing him a little against you. That was the best feeling you had in years.


	43. Chapter 43

So you as Samuel had taken a moment in silence, together, trying to slow the breathing. Your face was leaning against his firm chest, which up and down more and more slowly, as you felt his hands caress your back and arms.

Your mind wandered in a cloud of calm and bliss, between recognizing that it had been the best sex in recent years and the fact that internally, was the possibility that you wanted to try more of that. But you also had a wave of tiredness and sleep, calling you from the deepest.

\- Samy…- You hugged him tightly- Thank you…

\- ¿What?- He laugh- ¿Why?

\- ¿Why do you think?- You smiled- For being a gentleman… And for the delicious sex…

\- It’s what you deserve, sweetie- He kissed your head long.

\- Honey- You looked at him.

\- ¿Mhm?- He kiss your lips.

\- I’m sleepy…

\- Oh- He smiled.

Without taking you off, he take the sheets and blankets, to clothe you, leave you hidden between a layer of cloth and skin. You cuddle, rubbing your nose and face against his warm neck, feeling his scent. You squeezed him into a gente hug, smiling, closing eyes, and the way his hands caressed you, threw you quickly into sleep.

It did not take long before you felt a soft hand between your hair that was trying to wake you up. You gave a moan, trying to push it away, but after a couple of seconds, that hand was turning your hair back.

\- Saaammm- You complained, with your eyes closed- I want to sleep… We’ll continue tomorrow…

\- Okay- He whispered close- So… ¿I here the leave breakfast or will I take it back?

You opened your eyes slightly, looking at him, practically kneeling in the middle of the bed. It was when you noticed that it was daytime and that you were hugging the pillow as if it were him. You also noticed his tender smile and the tray with coffee and cookies in the small adjoining table.

\- ¿Is it…?- You rubbing your hair- ¿Is it daylight already?

\- Of course, my little scrambled of sleep- He patted your back gently- ¿Do you want breakfast?

\- Yes- You laughed foolishly.

You sat among the sheets, stretching you, trying to eliminate part of your laziness, feeling your muscles hurt a bit, while you watched him approach you, with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and a smoky and inviting cup of coffee.

\- And…- You looked at him- ¿Why this princess breakfast?

\- It’s silly, in fact- He placed the tray very close to you- But I think the morning after a sex like that… So delicious and meaningful, deserves a good start.

\- Thank you, my big one- You kissed his cheek, noisily.

\- Yes, yes, come on- He smiled- Priorities, the kisses later, that the coffee get cold.

You drank a sip of coffee slowly, savoring it, totally happy with everything, noticing how Samuel laid a delicate kiss on your shoulder.

\- ¿Is it as you like it, beautiful?- He murmured, still on your shoulder.

\- It’s perfect, Samy- You looked into his eyes.

\- By the way… ¿Did you sleep well?- He smiled.

\- I think I went into a coma- You laughed- God, no pills, no nightmares, or anything…

\- Noticeable… I tried to wake you up early and you were in another world- He laugh- ¿You see? I told you that sex would do great for you… You even look more gorgeous than usual.

\- You are a fool- You mumble with red face and the nose in the cup.

\- Maybe, but that does not stop it from being true.

You murmured something, slowly eating one of the cookies, looking at him, noting his interested eyes, in you. You did not hear any other comment while you were having breakfast, beyond his gaze.

It had been almost an hour, and had decided to give you a good bath, to wake you up at all. You were with your eyes closed, enjoying the hot water falling on your chest, when various noises distracted your ear and your mind. You noticed Drake slowly entering the shower, with you, and sticking to you, from behind. And beyond this, you noticed his erect penis leaning on your butt.

\- I thought you had already bathed- You said.

\- Yes…- He kissed your wet neck.

\- Sam…- You warn.

\- Oh please…- He caressed your waist, with his mouth in your ear- Don’t play to indifference… I know you enjoyed a lot the sex with me…

\- That’s not why we’re going to do it in the car…

\- ¿Why not?- He grunted- It’s great in the car… The people can see us, that’s morbid…

\- ¿Is everything morbid to you?

\- ¿With you? Hell yes…

You felt like he’d passed his dick between your legs, in the small hole that was made, in the triangle between your thighs and your pussy, and you noticed how softly he rubbed you. Then he gently made you lay your back on his chest, while his hands delicately squeezed your breasts.

Deny him and his masculinity was impossible, before you noticed it at all, his cock was already inside you and your moans make eco in the bathroom filled with steam. You did not know how, but Samuel was able to invoke your sexuality as if he were a dark wizard. And somehow, you loved that.


	44. Chapter 44

That same afternoon you can noticed, in first hand, how quickly could Samuel’s face change in such little time. For a moment he looked happy, active, confident, but later, with the phone stuck in his ear, his appearance became cautious, serious, worried. It was Sullivan, proposing a prompt meeting in the house of the youngest of the brothers.

You held his hand for as long as possible, even on the sofa, waiting for Victor to sit down.

\- Such long faces- Sully said, sitting down.

\- You said you were going to tell us something about Gustav’s body…- Snorting Sam- ¿What faces do you want us to have?

\- Relax- He laugh- Are good news…

\- ¿¡And you could not say that on the phone!?- He exacerbated- Damn you…

You breathed, relieved, while rubbing his arm, trying to calm him down. Nathan, near, could not help laughing a little.

\- ¿Remember my friend in the police?- Sullivan continued- He told me they found the body…

\- ¿What’s so good about that?- You whispered.

\- Oh… Nothing…- He smiled- Beyond the fact that the police are happy to have found him like that…

\- ¿Like that?- Elena asked, almost lying on the couch, with her huge belly.

\- Dead… In such a beastly way…

\- Victor…- Said Samuel.

\- They have a desire to find fingerprints just to congratulate the dude who grinding him to hits- He laugh.

\- ¡Victor!

\- ¿What?

\- Stop ramble…

\- All right- He pretended to be annoyed- He is already buried, the case is filed as “street strife without witnesses or evidence” and obviously, without guiltys…

\- Thank God- Samuel sighed.

You hugged him gently, internally relieved by that.

\- ¿You see?- He kissed your head- I told you everything was fine.

\- ¿What?- You looked at him- If you were more worried than me, liar.

\- Shhhh- He turned his eyes to his brother- Don’t let them know.

You pushed his shoulder lightly, denying.

It was when you had returned home, an hour later, when Drake slightly changed his appearance again, with a serious aura.

\- Sweetie…- He sit down on the couch, calling you to his side.

\- I don’t like your serious face- You sat down.

\- Is nothing- He took your hand- I was just thinking…

\- ¿Mmmmm?- You laid your chin on his shoulder.

\- At last Gustav has completely disappeared… We are free.

\- Well… You know very well that it took time for me to get out him of my head.

\- And I will help you, as long as that take- He put his face close to kiss you.

You smiled softly as you kissed him, knowing that that was a reality. Knowing him, Samuel would be able to spend years to eliminate that of your mind.

You cuddled a little more in his chest, caressing his neck, even kissing him. You loved how his body felt when you were so close to him, how you could follow the shape of his firm muscles. One of your hands came down a little, getting under his shirt, to gently rub his bullet wounds, his stomach.

A soft purr come out from his nose and you noticed, by pressing lightly with your arm, that his body was ready.

\- Jesus… Sam…- You broke the kiss, looking at him- ¿How the hell do you have such fast boners?

\- I’m sorry…- He smiled slightly- I focus too much… Let’s have dinner ¿Shall we?

\- I’m going to dinner- You corrected.

Drake looked at you, confused, but his eyes became big when he saw you kneel on the floor between his legs.

Your mind had already associated the fact that he was different, so in your brain was not so obvious the memory of Gustav and his way of practically fucking your face, with violence. And from the way Samuel had left his hands to his side, was obvious that he did not intend it either.

You unbuttoned his pants and lowered his underwear in a hurry. You wanted to try it for real, to take your time in discovering his flavor. You smiled when you saw his thick penis so close to your face, with monstrous but gentle appearance.

Affectionately you began to lick and kiss the whole trunk, slow, caressing his legs and testicles, hearing his little groans during the long minutes you spent doing it.

By the time you started licking his glans more intensely, not only did you discover the intense red color who now had that part of his skin, but also the peculiar flavor that emanated from his tip, and, as an aggregate, the trembling moans he gave. You raised your eyes to him, watching him with his head back, with his neck exposed, enjoying.

You heard him moan loud when you let it go deep into your mouth and you began to suck with firm movements, rubbing your tongue all over.

\- Oh, my God…- He trembled- ¡What a damn delight!

You would have been able to say the same thing. There was something in his taste that made you feel a disturbing thirst for more. Second to second you suck with more force, you moved faster and faster, and your thirst increased.

You had no idea how frantically you were doing it, but his groans and moans brought you back to reality.

\- D-don’t stop…- Groaned Samuel- ¡God!

Far from stopping you, you increased your speed, letting his glans go as deep as possible.

\- ¡My love!- He shouted before giving a long shaky groan.

You felt his cock tremble in your mouth and you tasted the liquid that clouded your senses. Little by little you took it out of your mouth, gently, making sure to leave it completely clean.

You raised your eyes, to see him. You laughed a little at the sight of him completely inert, breathing at full lung, with his tired eyes fixed on you.

\- Wow…- He growled without voice.

\- For being a good boy- You winked at him.

Samuel laughed, partly surprised and in part amazed.


	45. Chapter 45

In that same week, you accompanied Samuel to lunch at the home of Nathan and Elena, something already relatively common in your life.

As always, both arrived quite early, partly for both Drake brothers to help each other with the kitchen, while you stayed with Fisher, talking, checking her huge pregnancy.

\- ¿And?- Elena asked, sitting widely in the couch- ¿Did something happen last night?

\- ¿Are you going to ask me the same thing every time I come?- You touched her belly carefully.

\- I’m a reporter, I have my researcher vein…

\- You’re a gossip.

\- A little, yes…

\- The normal- You sighed, looking at your own hands- Dinner, walk…

\- ¿Good sex?

\- God- You deny- ¿Why do you want to know that? ¿Do you have fantasies about him or what?

\- My stage of sexuality agitated by the pregnancy happened months ago- She laugh slightly- No… I just want to make sure he is taking care of you completely…

\- Calm down, he do it…- You looked at her curious eyes and lowered your voice- Yes, good sex ¿Happy?

\- Yes, a little bit- Elena gave a slight grimace of pain- Good heavens… Cassie is naughty today…

\- Mhm- You looked at her analytically and put your hand again on her belly- ¿Did she do that today?

\- A couple of times…

\- ¿Early?

\- No, a couple of hours ago… ¡God!- Fisher twisted a little- Baby…

\- I felt it… And it was not a kick… Wait a little, count the seconds, I right back.

You left the couch, quickly, and you entered the kitchen, passing between both brothers and turning off the fire of the burners.

\- ¿What the fuck?- Nathan looked at you- I’m not finished yet…

\- Priorities, Dad- You patted his arm- Elena have contractions.

\- ¿¡What!?- He turned slightly white.

\- Don’t faint- Samuel patted his back- Go, get the bag, I drive.

\- B- but…

\- Your hands shake, you’re a danger in the wheel, let’s go…

\- God…

Nathan ran to his wife, which was already beginning to complain of pain.

\- ¿So?- You asked- ¿Have you counted? ¿How many seconds between contractions?

\- ¿Seconds?- Half screamed Fisher- Less than ten…

\- All right- You sighed- To the hospital.

Both brothers raised Elena, very careful, to get her out of the house and put her in the back seat of the car, whose door you had opened. You sat next to her, while Samuel started the engine and Nathan ran for the bag and closed the door.

\- Don’t run- You patted Samuel’s arm.

\- We are not going for a walk either- He make move the car.

\- ¿Sweetie?- Nathan looked back- ¿How you feel?

\- ¿How the fuck do you think I feel?- She complained with a contraction.

Samuel laughed lightly as he drove.

They were at a red light, in short distance of the hospital, when you noticed something.

\- ¡Sam, fuck the traffic light!- You told him- She broke waters, hurry up a little.

\- On it- He sped up.

\- ¿W-what?- Elena looked at you.

\- ¿Is that?- Nathan grabbed the seat- ¿Will not it be something else?

\- I’m a nurse, by all saints- You stopped him- I have seen enough amniotic fluid as to distinguish it from the urine.

\- ¡Honey!- Nathan looked at his wife- ¡Calm! ¡Hold!

\- ¡Don’t tell me to calm down!- Fisher scream.

\- Calm down both- You stopped them- It’s a birth, she is not having five heart attacks.

Fortunately, the agility for the conduct of the older brother, quickly took them to the hospital, where they immediately sat Elena in a wheelchair and took her to the maternity ward, with Nathan running back.

You walked next to Drake, to the ward of obstetrics, sitting next to him in a long wooden seat in the hallway, in front of the maternity ward. His hand automatically interlaced fingers with yours.

\- You’re minutes away from being an uncle- You looked at him.

\- Yes- He smiled- These two will be insufferable with the poor baby…

\- Like every first parent…

\- Beautiful…- He rubbed your hand, thinking- I… Well… I remember when you told me that you had an abortion years ago… If you want us to leave here or you feel bad…

\- I’m fine- You smiled tenderly and kissed his cheek- That was a long time ago…

\- Okay.

\- Remember what I told Elena, I have seen enough births.

Samuel came a little closer, passing his arm around your shoulders, squeezing you lightly against him, allowing you to rest your face on his shoulder.

\- Dumb baby- You grumbled- She forced us to run, without lunch… I’m hungry.

He laughed softly, kissing your forehead

\- You’re going to have to hold out a little- He said.

\- Yeah- You sighed- Even if Cassie born now, between the checks and all the paper work, attend new parents and all that shit… We leave a couple of hours later…

\- I’ll make you some delicious dinner.

\- You always make delicious food, love- You laughed lightly.

\- How lucky you are ¿Don’t you?

You pinched lightly his toned tummy, to annoy him a little. Since you had to spend some time sitting there, at least you could have some fun with him.


	46. Chapter 46

As you had calculated, everything about the birth of Cassie took more time than anyone would expect. Fortunately, an hour after groans and some drugs, the new girl had emerged, healthy, big, strong, pure strain Drake.

One by one, Nathan, Samuel, and you began to enter, to see the tired Elena and the girl. When it was your turn, you entered gently, with your typical silent hospital step.

You watched Nathan, very close to his wife, in extremely affectionate mode, kissing her head a hundred times, while she just smiled, tired, lying on the bed.

And not far, Samuel, swing the baby in his arms, which looked particularly small compared to his musculature. You saw him whisper her in a very low voice, swing her gently, smile with tenderness, leaving in evidence that he had father’s wood, and a lot. That added high doses of adorable, more than he already had.

You approached him and touched his shoulder, staying close.

\- ¿You want to take her?- He whispered.

\- I’m fine- You caressed softly one of the girl’s cheeks.

\- She will going to have a iron health… For how she screamed… And for how she weighs…

\- ¿Too much weight for these?- You joked, touching his biceps.

\- Funny…

\- You got a good hand for this.

\- I make grow that hollow head- He pointed at Nathan with his head- After that, everything is simple.

\- It is more than practical, it’s something you’re born with, Sam…

\- If you say it…

And for a few hours, you stayed there, with them, helping with everything related to the hospital, the paper work, and then back to Elena’s house.

Already in quiet area, you helped her with all the postpartum care that you had learned, you reminded her to call you if she needed anything, you explained her one and a thousand things above all that could be useful, to get close to her husband and do exactly the same.

By the time Samuel drove home, it was already night, both had not eaten anything since breakfast and were quite tired. You could not keep your eyes from falling and ended up half sleep on his shoulder throughout the trip.

You two dinner a couple of sandwiches, enough to fill the stomach, and tomorrow you would take care of cooking something more delicious and with more sustenance.

Nevertheless, after they both went to bed, your mind was rambling in a thousand thoughts, while you heard him snoring gently, pulling all your fatigue out of a blow.

You started to remember the time in which you had suffered the abortion, what had caused, what had provoked it. You remembered the addictive sensations of the drugs, the despair and the terror that had run for your soul when you had risen from bed that time, with a bundle of blood on the sheets, the way you had come to more drugs to calm you down, before trying to be clean.

You looked at Samuel again. In your mind came the doubt to what were you doing there. You were his girlfriend, his partner, but nothing more. You did not even know if he thought of anything else, or if what he had with you was something momentary.

You recognized the fact that you wanted something more, you wanted to stay with him, always, form a family, continuously feel that comfort which you were just now experiencing. But you doubted he wanted that. You knew him enough already, to know he was adventurous and something womanizing. To form a family was not his style.

And with those things in mind, now you also felt abstinence from heroin. That damn thing was calling you from the deepest, inviting you seductively to inject yourself, rest your senses and turn off your mind slowly.

You quickly took a couple of sedatives, to calm those anxieties, which allowed you to sleep a couple of hours, just to get up early, leave a note and leave again alone, looking for a job that keeps your brain busy in more than destructive thoughts and horrible memories.

You came home for lunch, and your eyes clashed with those of Samuel, barely you entered. You could distinguish a mixture of anger and sadness in his coffee gems, with an obvious defrauded air on his face.

\- ¿Again?- He murmured.

\- ¿Can we not discuss this today?- You looked at him- I don’t have the energy for that…

Drake rise his hands, as if he surrendering, while slowly denying.

And throughout the day, he did what you asked for, since he did not mention the subject. Actually, neither of you not only did not mention the subject, but did not speak at all. You ate, lived and stayed close, practically without entering into a dialogue of more than two lines.

That was more heavier and cruel of what yourself might think. For the night time, you waited for him to fall asleep, so that you could take your sedatives in peace. But instead of taking the recommended dose, the two maximum pills became five, and they slept you like a stone.


	47. Chapter 47

A slight pain in your face moved you softly from your long sleep, although you did not try to open your eyes. Other pains were added, with more force and more repetitively, forcing you to open your eyes, which seemed to weigh a thousand tons.

Through a slight cloud of drowsiness, you distinguished Samuel, who was looking at you close and who let out a long sigh of relieved by his lips.

\- God…- He breathed- At last you wake up…

\- I’m sleepy- You ignored him, trying to go back to sleep.

\- No, no, no…- He patted your cheek- It’s already night, you’ve slept all the damn day… Let’s go…

\- Sam…- You complained, pushing him, closing your eyes.

\- A shit.

He lifted you in his arms of the bed and walked with you to the bathroom. You ignored him, since you were going back to sleep. Drake lay you in the tub, with everything and underwear, to open the cold water and let a freezing rain fall on you. That feeling made you open your eyes like two suns, jump and scream as if someone ripped your chest.

\- ¿¡What the fuck!? ¡¡Sam!!- You tried to get you out of the water, leave the shower.

\- ¡Stay in the water!- He hold you tightly, forcing himself to wet himself too- ¡You have to wake up at all!

\- ¡This frost! ¡Samuel! ¡Enough!

\- ¡Hold it!- He pressed you hard against him, looking at you- A little more…

\- ¡Got damn!- You shiver- ¡Shit!

\- It’s just cold water…

Samuel closed the water and covered you quickly with a towel, rubbing your back, half soaked.

\- ¡God!- You rubbing your arms- ¿¡Why did you do that!? You’re going to give me a fucking pneumonia.

\- ¿How many?- He took you arms, to stare at you- ¿¡How many!?

\- ¿How many what?

\- ¿How many damn sedatives did you take?

\- Sam…

\- ¡I almost called an ambulance! ¡Idiot! ¡Stop doing that! ¿¡What do you want!? ¡One day I’ll ignore you one second and you will leave my life! ¿¡How the fuck am I going to handle that?!

You heard the trembling tone of his voice, while those brown eyes became wet, red.

\- I’m sorry… Samy…

You could not help but hug him tightly, feel him as he surrounded you and pressed you against him, as you began to notice the heat of his body under the cold water even on the bodies.

\- You’re not alone, silly…- He kissed your head- You are not alone… Stop putting yourself out of my life…

\- Is that…

\- It’s nothing… Now let’s go, we have to dry, put on dry clothes, before we get sick.

Soon they were both in the dining room, dry, dressed. Drake gave you a huge plate of hot food, and a monumental mug of smoky coffee.

\- ¿Coffee?- You said, looking at him- It’s night, Sam, with that we will not be able to sleep.

\- It’s because we’re not going to sleep- He drank his coffee.

\- ¿Why?

\- Because you don’t have to sleep until tomorrow night, you have to get off all the sedatives of your body, and recover normal sleep.

\- I understand that, but my question is ¿Why you will not sleep either?

\- Because I want to watch over you, and I want us to use all night to talk about what the hell makes you do that.

\- Sam…

\- Sam, nothing- He drank- Eat at once.

You ate in silence, without too much appetite, watching him, noticing his eyes fixed on his own mug. You knew him enough as to know that he was doing that when he was thinking at full speed. Then you drank the coffee, strong and loaded with caffeine, that managed to take away the little drowsiness that you had left in the system.

And when you were done, Drake did not even care about dirty dishes, he directly took your hand and walked with you into the room. He made you sit in the middle of the bed, while he did the same, in front of you.

Samuel looked at the silent clock on the small table next to the bed, with a luminous 11 on the screen.

\- Good- He sighed, looking at you- I’m only asking you a favor… Be honest ¿You want? Not with me, with yourself…

\- It’s okay- You sighed.

His firm hand clung to yours, trying to pass you all possible security.


	48. Chapter 48

You looked at his fingers, firmly intertwined with your own, before turning your eyes to his face.

\- Let’s start by the beginning- He murmured- ¿Why did you take so many sedatives? That is to say… I know you wanted to put off feelings… ¿But wich ones?

\- Many- You deny.

\- I want the whole list, details, please…

\- All right- You sighed, lowering your face- The abstinence from heroin is beginning to call me, the fear of what comes to the future, the sadness of putting you aside although you don’t want, the memories of my abortion, the concerns with ours, the doubts that I have with you…

\- ¿What, what?- He stared at you- ¿What concerns and doubts do you have with me? ¿What are you talking about?

\- Sam…- You deny- You never told me what you think of us in the future… ¿Is this something seasonal? ¿Do you want to stay that way until you get bored? Because I want to know if I should start looking for a house of my own or what… I must mentalize me, I’m not that strong emotionally…

\- Sweetie…- He looked at you softly- God… ¿What do you want?

\- Don’t, don’t ask me that to say what I want to hear- You look him- I prefer the harsh truth.

\- ¿Do you want it?- He came a little closer- Okay… Then you’ll have to get used to include me in your problems, because I’m not going to go at least not in a few years, forty or fifty more, or until you are a widow. I’m a plague, cute, you’re fucked if you think I’ll leave you alone soon.

\- ¿R-really?- You looked at his eyes- You are playing with me ¿Is that?

\- Oh- He smiled- I did not think you were the women who want to see the ring… Sorry, I don’t have it yet, I need the measurement of your finger, you know, I don’t want to send make a ring two sizes smaller and having to call the fire department to get it out…

\- You are playing…

\- We did not come to this bed to play, cute… It’s serious.

\- Samy…

\- Dumb- Drake denied- Come on, let’s get on with this… ¿What else? ¿What else disturbs you so much?

\- I did not know you were of the “homey and familiar” style…

\- ¿What did you think? ¿What for being attractive and dynamic I’m going to spend my whole life hanging on a mountain and looking for treasures? ¿What I was going to do that until I was an old man? ¿What I was not going to have a family?

\- ¿Do you want to have a family?- You were surprised.

\- I thought that was implicit when I mentioned a ring, but I think you still have sedatives in that poor little head…

\- ¿¡Seriously!?

\- God… ¿Did not you realize the indirects that I gave you, every time we went to visit Elena with her epic belly? More obvious I could not be, dear…

\- ¿¡Why did not you say it before!?

\- It was grossly obvious…

\- Sam…- You rubbed your face.

\- Come on, keep up with the other things that affect you- He patted your hand- You’re doing great.

You looked at him for a moment, before continuing.

And all night long both spoke of a thousand things, of each and every one of the worries that disturbed your mind, of your memories, of your fears. Drake was not an expert on that, but after your sessions with him, he had obviously learned the basics, the important thing.

Already the sun was coming through the window of the room, when he thought it was enough.

\- Thank God you decided to stop- You murmured almost voiceless- Although I was not going to keep talking anyway, my throat is smashed.

\- I know- He laugh slightly, aphonic, with small eyes for sleep- But we advance a lot, and you see more… like you.

\- Thanks Samy…

You hugged him tightly, forcing him to lie down, with you on his chest.

\- Beautiful- He kissed your head- No, come on… I’m dying of sleep and you’re going to make me sleep…

\- ¿And?- You looked at him- It’s extremely early…

\- I said I was going to take care of you today.

\- Sam… Go to sleep.

\- I should…- He yawned loudly-… get up…

\- Stubborn.

You lay next to him, face up and you patted your own stomach.

\- You’ve done enough for many hours, silly- You told him- Come here.

Samuel crawled toward you, smiling and hug your waist, burying his face in your soft stomach, leaving a long pleasant groan.

\- I can’t…- He murmured-… say not to this… Too comfy…

The man gave a long sigh, closing the eyes, feeling your fingers running slowly through his hair, with extreme softness. It only took a few seconds before his body became inert and his slight snores appeared through his nose.

You smiled, slightly drowsy. It had been a long night, productive and full of revelations. You really thanks that he would have taken the job to think such an efficient method.

You slept lightly, with your hand still on his head.


	49. Chapter 49

Some chills and certain sensations began to wake you up. You noticed the clarity behind your eyelids, the sound of birds in the garden and the noise of the street, so it was obvious that it was close to noon.

A generous wave of pleasure swept through your stomach, forcing you to give a soft groan. You opened one eye slightly, watching Drake’s scruffy hair between your legs, while his breath warmed your skin.

\- So tired that you were…- You laughed lightly, rubbing his back with your foot- Good morning, big boy.

He looked at you, smiling, passing his tongue between your lower lips. You stayed quiet, lying down, smiling at times, feeling how Samuel was slowly licking you, as his tongue brushed every fold, as he entered softly and go out, only to play with your clit.

Your body was already quite altered, when you saw him rise, dry his lips with the back of his hand and pat your leg.

\- It’s late- He smiled- We have to have lunch…

\- ¿What the hell?- You looked at him- Sam…

\- ¿What? ¿Are you expecting something?

\- Yes, that you finish what you started…

\- Convince me…

With a gentle movement, you caught his waist with your legs, holding him.

\- Don’t play the fool- You looked at him and then to his crotch decorated with a huge erection- You are already totally convinced, you just want me to beg you a little…

\- ¿What do you want me to say?- He caressed your legs- I love it when you beg…

\- ¿Could you, please, fuck me in that delicious way you have, please?- You looked at him with eyes of tenderness and seduction- My pussy really wants to feel you… Please… Samy…

\- That is my girl- He smiled broadly.

He leaned gently over you, while you hugging his neck and you felt him kiss your smiling lips.

\- ¿You know?- Drake mumbled- I was planning to do this earlier, but I really needed some sleep…

\- I told you- You caressed his hair.

\- Smart woman…

With his eyes fixed on yours he entered softly, while your hands traveled long in his toned back.

\- Shit…- You whispered- A damn single move… Sam… Only one… And it feels so good…

\- ¿Seriously?- He purred in his low voice, very close to your lips as he moved- ¿Do you want more?

\- Please…

\- You learn fast- He smiled.

Over you, Samuel start to making love to you softly, slowly, leaving both skins to the maximum possible contact, filling your face, neck and shoulders with hundreds of kisses. You could feel it, that was not just sex, that was not just ordinary carnal pleasure, you could see the love sprouting from his bright eyes, you could feel the affection with every touch of each part of the body, and that made it even more delicious.

Everything that came out of your mouth were long moans, while you felt his skin slightly wet. You closed your eyes, with one of your hands holding firmly one of his buttocks, pushing him every time he entered deeply, while your other fingers were hooked to the hair on the back of his neck, making sure he stays close to you, allowing you to enjoy his constant grunting and severe groans which only made you wish for more.

He took his time. It had happened a lot by the time Drake was fucking you at full speed.

\- Shit- He snorted, ramming quickly- ¡What a damn delight!

\- S-sam- You moan- ¿What… What the hell did you take… today?

You saw him smiling with some moral satisfaction, while he turned violently fast.

His name came out of your throat with a high-pitched scream. You clung to the sheets at the same time that your legs and belly trembled spontaneously, forcing you to twist your back, put your eyes white and give a long shaky groan.

\- ¡God!- He shivered slightly- ¡Sweetie!

Although much of your body was still in another world, you concentrated to keep your vaginal muscles tense while Samuel go in and out with irregular movements. He enter for one last time, tensing his body, giving a long wailing mournful, filling you with a delicious hot liquid.

\- H-heavens…- He shivered again- O-oh my G-god…

He gently leaned on you, with boiling and wet skin, while he buried his face in your neck, puffing. Your arms surrounded him, to hold him tightly, stroking his hair.

\- Wao- He murmured, looking at you a moment- You’re fucking amazing…

\- And you- You laughed sweetly, combing him.

\- ¿Me?- He smiled.

\- Yes- You laughed again.

Both kissed tenderly, with small laughs in between, filling the skin with hundreds of affectionate caresses, murmuring to each other how much loved each other.


	50. Chapter 50

You gently stretched your warm muscles while you walking around the house. You just got out of the shower and your body was relaxed and clean, you wore a simple short and a white blouse. Step by step you went into the kitchen and you looked at Samuel, who was cutting some vegetables, since he had decided to prepare lunch. Your eyes traveled all over his body, taking advantage of that he was just wearing a tight black boxers which showed his firm ass of appetizing proportions.

Little by little, you approached, watching the seductive sinuosity of his back, his marked muscles, his strong arms, the attractive scars of bullet wounds which had come from behind. You finished approaching, gently hugging his waist and kissing long his back. He smelled like a clean man.

He stroked one of your arms, with a small smile on his lips.

\- ¿Better?- Drake said- ¿Do you feel fresher now?

\- Mhm- You nodded, resting your cheek on his back.

\- If you are hungry you will have to wait a little… I’m just starting.

\- Is okay, big boy- You rubbed your cheek on his skin- Not rush… ¿Do you want me to help you with something?

\- Yes… You could stop kissing me and touching me so much… You know that totally distracts me, I’m going to finish cutting off my own arm.

\- It’s not my fault, you choosed to stay half naked… You’re too tempting.

\- ¿Did not you have enough of the fabulous sex we had?

\- No- You laughed- Not really…

\- We are two now… But I am hungry…

You let him go, still laughing lightly.

After a light lunch, you decided to wash the dirty dishes. You were finished, you only had to finish drying the table, when you felt the hands of Samuel in your waist, getting into under your blouse, caressing your back.

\- ¿Have you lost something?- You smiled, releasing the flannel.

\- I’m not… I just think we should have a dessert…

\- ¿So you think?- You took your butt a little further back, to support it in his bulging crotch.

\- Hell yeah- He grunted.

\- You’re insatiable today- You looked at him over your shoulder as you rubbed his erection.

\- It’s hard not to be with you…

You noticed his hands on your waist, unbuttoning your shorts, letting it fall by your legs towards the ground, doing the same with your underwear. His cock rested directly between your buttocks, rubbing gently. With one move, he move it down, to pass it between your legs and rub your pussy with it.

\- Good heavens…- He grunted- ¿Already so wet?

\- Actually… That are my anxieties since you were preparing lunch…

\- ¿You’ve been like this ever since?- He kissed your head- My precious… I will satisfy you then.

You bit your lower lip slightly, putting your arms in the table.You could feel how Drake take your waist with his big hands, before entering firmly, filling you. A slight groan came out of your mouth to feel how him reached the deepest.

\- Oh God…- You murmured- I want it rude… Please…

\- If that’s what you want…- He smiled.

Maybe for someone like him, so big in all his forms, so strong and heavy, asking for rudeness was a little too much. In less than a minute Samuel was fucking you pretty hard, your fingers were trying to hold on the flat table, your chest was sliding on the cold surface, while you listening to his pelvis hit hard against you, his balls slapping your pussy every time he went to the bottom. To make sure you did not leave to nowhere, his hands were chained to your shoulders, pushing you toward him, hard, every time his penis advanced. That was so pleasant, that the little pain that could produce you, only became even more delicious.

You know it was even too vulgar for your style, too carnal, but your scandalous moans that drilled your mind reminded you of how much your body enjoyed. You felt it in your own pussy, throbbing and trembling, in the way your waist moved instinctively toward him.

\- ¡Shit!- He growled agitatedly- You really… you’re enjoying it… ¿Mmmm?

\- ¡Yes!- You moaned with a cry.

The sound of his satisfying laugh brought you a chill that ran all over your spine. Little by little he was pushing you into ecstasy, and he seemed to notice it, since one of his hands traveled by the front, first by firmly squeezing your breasts, to quickly go down to your pussy and rub your clit hard.

\- ¡¡Sam!! ¡God!- You trembled.

You stuck your forehead on the table, giving long groans as your legs trembled. If someone had seen you, would have thought that you were suffering, but in fact it was the opposite, your body and soul were getting out of control.

\- Come on, beautiful…- Samuel grunted, fucking you even harder- Cum for me… Come on…

A long and loud scream was catapulted from your entrails, trembling, tightening your body and turning your eyes white. Your legs no longer supported your weight, and you would have fallen to the ground if not because Drake that kept your waist high, burying himself in the deepest.

You were still giving little stifled groans, when you noticed him desperate in his movements, while emanating insults and moans loudly. He placed his sweaty forehead on your back covered by the wet blouse, even holding you, very buried within you, even releasing part of him in your interior.

\- G-God…- You complained, extremely agitated.

\- ¿Satisfied?- He smiled, tired, with a hoarse voice.

\- Yes…- You sighed long, with a smile.

\- ¿Do you want… more?

\- Mhm…- You nodded, biting your lower lip- But in bed, please… Or I will fall…

Samuel lifted you in his arms, surprisingly, charging you on the short way to the bedroom, while you were hugging his neck and kissed his mouth avidly, intrigued by the kinds of things that he would make you on the mattress.


	51. Chapter 51

A few days had passed with relative tranquility, getting used to the fact that the intentions of Samuel to you were serious on the level of letting you see him as your boyfriend. Little by little the rude sensual man was changing, before your eyes, in a Mr… Your Mr… And that had calmed almost completely your mental imbalances, your doubts, your anxieties, your nightmares, your drug cravings.

One afternoon of Saturday you were at Nathan and Elena’s house, obviously with Samuel. You had lunch together, and now you were next to Fisher, looking at the pair of Drake brothers while they were taking a few beers and saw a race of Formula One in the room. That was strange, these two had taken a particular interest in those fast cars, although it did not promise to be anything in the long-term.

You were sitting next to her, taking both a coffee, in the dining room, watching them.

\- ¿Do you think they have an idea of who is winning?- You asked Fisher.

\- They talk more about cars and technical specifications that of the race itself… They should not know the name of any runner…

A smooth “typical” came out of your mouths, at the same time, forcing you to laugh a little.

\- Hey- Elena pushed you lightly- ¿Are you going to wait for him to give you the ring or will go together to buy it?

She expected a laugh or a sarcastic answer. You just stared at her. It had been about two weeks since you had talked that with him, but you never told her about it. You wrinkle your nose slightly while you thought that Samuel had told everything to his brother, immediately.

\- God- You murmured- ¿Did Nate tell you or was directly Sam?

\- ¡Oh my God!- She squeezed you hard.

\- ¿What?

Your confused eyes saw the brothers slightly, which had been muted for a second and had turned their faces to you, just to check, before returning to the race.

\- ¡I can’t believe it!- Elena laugh, releasing you just a little- ¡No one told me! ¡It was a joke! ¡¿Really?! ¿When the hell did you and Samuel talk about it? I need all the details.

\- Damn journalist…

For a while you stayed close, telling her all the possible details of being counted, about the slight fight, your insecurities, the way he had brought you the truths, the revelations, even a little about sex. She listened carefully, with a few small questions in between.

\- Wao- Fisher whispered in the end- Great story for your grandchildren.

\- How much hurry do you have for that.

\- Samuel is not young, maybe his balls are not productive…

\- Aaaajjjjj please, Elena, God- You pushed her- I don’t like to talk about testicles, even if are his…

\- I sensed it…

\- ¿What?

\- He must have ugly balls- She joked, to bother you.

\- God ¿Do you want me to leave? ¿Is that? ¿Or do you want a damn picture? You have him here near ¿Why don’t you ask him to lower his pants and show them to you?

Elena laughed, denying it.

\- Evidence- you said- ¡Samy!

\- ¡Don’t!- She laughs again, holding you.

\- ¿What do you need, honey?- He asked from the couch.

\- ¡Nothing!- Elena answered quickly.

\- ¿Could you…?- You mumble before Fisher covered your mouth.

\- ¡No! ¡Nothing!- She repeated.

\- ¿Are you drinking just coffee?- Asked Nathan, also looking- ¿Or have you got some brandy?

\- ¡Uhhh!- Samuel looked at him interestedly- ¿Do you have some?

\- ¿What?- He looked at him- ¡No!

\- Oh…- He rested his eyes on the television.

Both Fisher and you laughed softly.

\- Hey- Samuel whispered, patting lightly his brother’s leg- Act normal…

\- ¿Okay?- He pretended he was still watching the race- ¿What happen?

\- Emmmm…- He played lightly with his own fingers, looking for the right words.

\- ¿What? ¿For what are you nervous about?- He murmured, knowing his gestures.

\- I need ideas… Well, I actually have a thousand ideas, I just want you to help me select the best one.

\- ¿For what?

\- You know…- He drank a sip of beer- Where to buy it, where to take her… And I need to practice what I want to say… I tried, and even when I do it alone, my tongue lock and I get a bundle of nerves, which is ridiculous, because I know what she are going to tell me, which makes that a bit silly, since, we have it clear ¿Why the hell we need to do it? ¿Don’t? But it is symbolic ¿You know? I want to imitate your style a little and be a great Drake…

\- I don’t understand a shit, Samuel ¿What are you talking about?- He drank a little.

\- Marriage, dude ¿What else do you think?

Nathan abruptly spat the beer, coughing hard, even making a little go out of his nose.

\- ¿What’s wrong with you?- Samuel patted his back firmly, to help him to breathe better- Not even when I came back from Panama you had a reaction like this… You spit the whole floor, dude, disgusting… The parquet…

\- ¿What the… fuck?- - He coughed a little more- ¿¡What!?

\- Lucky I said that you act normal- He rubbed his back.

\- ¿How do you want me to act?- He lowered his voice a little- We’re talking about you, about getting married, with her…

\- No, with the neighbor across the street… Obviously with her…

\- ¿Since when have you become a mister of the home? ¿And what the fuck was that about the parquet? ¿Tomorrow will you going to worry about changing diapers and watering the plants?

\- It is what you do ¿Is it so bad, that you choose to not recommend me that?

Nathan stared at him before laying his eyes upon his wife and you, with the brain running more faster than a train. His brother, the rugged rough man of the thousand adventures, was talking about marriage, diapers, plants and parquet.


	52. Chapter 52

Elena put her eyes on you again, with the cup of coffee already empty between her fingers.

\- ¿How’s the job search going?- She asked in a sweet tone.

\- Not good- You murmured looking at nothing- Not many people want to hire a former drug addict ¿You know?

\- ¿Even with all your experience in the hospital?- She doubt.

\- The prejudices are more powerful than facts…

\- ¿Would you take any work?

\- I suppose- You looked at her- Sam told me he can provide us, you know, with what he got from his adventures, but it is not unlimited money, he himself must be thinking of looking for a job. The only way I can refuse a job offer is in case it is very dangerous or very d enigrating. If not, whatever ¿Why so many questions?

\- Because I have a friend in the journalistic world. She is constantly traveling and she have plans to move to the other end of the planet, but has a problem, and it is her grandmother. You know, the typical old lady who is not so bad to enter a geriatric, but that begins to be difficult to her some things of the house, she feels lonely, she has many medications… My friend asked me if I knew anyone that could attend a few hours a day, at least for the moment, and with the requirement that be trustworthy… The woman has jewelry and valuable things and will not let anyone enter in the house, but you’re trustworthy… ¿What do you say?

\- ¿Is there an extra problem with that old lady? ¿Any psychotic outbreak, or something that makes me run out of that house?

\- She’s an adorable old lady, I know her, you might be surprised by overdose of biscuits and tea.

\- ¿Seriously?- You laughed.

\- ¿You take it?

\- ¡Hell yes!- You hugged her, grateful- ¡Sam!

The older of the Drake approached only to hear you, euphoric, about your new job.

You did not miss a day. There you were, standing in front of the door of a house whose walls showed a soft celestial coloration, and whose windows were remarked with a delicate pale rose, windowsills filled with flower pots, and even the porch had more plants than free space. You looked at the doorbell button, which comically mimicked a puppy’s nose. You laughed at that while you press it. A melodious “ding dong” rumbled through the house, and after a moment of some noises, you saw the door open enough so that an eye could observe you.

\- ¿Yes?- Said a trembling voice.

\- ¿Esther?- You asked.

\- Is me ¿Tell me?

\- Hi- You smiled- I don’t know if you remember Elena calling you… I am the nurse who…

\- ¡Oh!- She interrupted you- ¡Yes! ¡Eleny told me! ¡Yes yes!

You saw her pull the little chain out of the door while the nickname “Eleny” thundered in your head. You were going to annoying Elena later with that, for several months mayve. The door opened wide and you could see a lovely old lady of messy white hair, lenses of large gold frame, a thousands of wrinkles, absolutely no makeup and a beautiful blue eyes full of life, adorned with a long green skirt with prints of small kittens, an old-fashioned white blouse, a furry coat of white wool, a necklace of colored stones and pink slippers with rabbit ears. She took a few steps toward you, extending her arms, to hug you tightly and smooch your cheek sonorously.

\- Eleny told me that you would come today- She let you go a moment- ¡But I did not know that so early!

\- ¿Did I come in an undue hour? ¿Do you Ms. want me to come later?

\- Noooo noooo- She took your arm- Just that I have not prepared tea yet. And nothing of “Ms.”, child, I love being the grandmother of the world.

\- Great, I don’t have a grandmother, so I will adopt you- You joked.

You heard her laugh with force, filling her face with more wrinkles than could fit in so little space, while walking inside the house.

The place was the typical place of grandmother, full of upholstery, ornaments, wooly things, dolls, pictures, photographs, flowers, books everywhere, old radios. You had taken care of old people before, so you had gone hoping she was not in the best of states, so you were pleasantly surprised see that she and the house were impeccable and in perfect state. You even knew it was common that there was a smell of urine, but instead, the woman smelled of perfume and soap.

\- Mmmmm…- Esther stared at you, accommodating her glasses- Evidently that you are an analyzer ¿Don’t?

\- ¡I am sorry! I did not want to bother you…

\- Silly stuff- She smiled- I like the people who analyze, they are intelligent people. The new generations speak pure nonsense, child… Tell me, tell me ¿What conclusion do you take from now?

\- That your mind is fresh like newly harvested lettuce and I don’t know if I came to take care of you or that you take care of me… This site is for a painting.

She laughed again loudly.

\- ¿You see?- She patted your arm softly- Smart girl. Eleny was right when she told me that you were trustworthy and perceptive. You know… You can not trust anyone today.

\- Yes, the world is a little crooked.

\- ¿Do you want cookies with your tea? I also have cake, biscuits, bread, jam, pudding… All made by this little hands…

\- Cookies is fine, I don’t want to leave here rolling.

\- ¿What do you say? ¡If you are famished!

\- ¡Oh, my God! ¡Esther! ¡That I have extra pounds!

\- ¿Where? I don’t see them- She looked away, laughing.

You also laughed, following the sweet woman to the picturesque kitchen flavored with cinnamon.


	53. Chapter 53

You were still sitting on the couch, next to Esther, already with the cup of tea empty. She had told you about her osteoporosis, her bladder problem, her urinary incontinence, her suspect lumps on the skin, her right eye with little vision, her false teeths and of each and every one of the medicines she took. Something that urged you to know, since you were a nurse, you had to be prepared. Then she had dedicated to showing you some potos of herself, as a young woman, in old album.

\- Seriously- You murmured- ¿Were you a model or something? Even without showing any legs, you looked phenomenal. Today you would have safe work in more than one fashion magazine.

\- Thank you sweetie- She laugh- No, I was just a little obsessive with my body. I watched whenever I ate, how… A little bit sick ¿You know?

\- I can imagine.

\- Until I met him- She pointed to a photo of a handsome man in a suit.

\- ¿Your husband?

\- Yes… My dear Claude… We started to date, one day he took me to a restaurant and I decided to order salad. He looked at me and told me “Dear Esther, if I love something about you is your intelligence without limits, show me I’m not wrong and enjoy a good dinner, that I don’t care about the size of your dress.”

\- Lovely- You smiled.

\- He was the first person who told me something opposite to most, that I could be free and eat steak, and have rolls and not look attractive, that the important thing was in my intellect. At that time, we were not as liberal as now, and women had to be a tool of man, so he was like a wave of freedom. I married him a year later and we lasted 48 years, until the cancer took him.

\- How sad.

\- It is not sad- She look at you- That’s life ¿Or do you expect to be immortal?

\- True.

\- The pains and wisdom will come, patience. By the way ¿Do you know of any good and cheap hand to build things? I just want to remove the steps from the porch and put a ramp… I’m old and my knees sometimes fail me when I want to climb stairs.

\- Mmmm- Your mind automatically thought of Samuel- Yes… In fact, I did… And free…

\- ¿Free? ¿Who is that angel who created ramps? ¿Is good?

\- It is not fast, he take his time, but the result is always fabulous.

\- It’s your husband ¿Right?- She smiled.

\- ¡Esther!- You blushed a little.

\- Mhm- She pretended to be serious.

\- Is my boyfriend… For now…

\- ¿He likes to eat?

\- He eat as a new file… I hate him- You laughed.

\- I’ll make a succulent cake just for him… And just for him, nothing to steal a portion from you- She pointed her finger at you.

\- Fine…

\- ¿Childrens?- She inquired.

\- No… We spoke abut that briefly a few weeks ago, but we have not touched the subject again…

\- ¿He is a good man?

\- He’s a piece of cinnamon wrapped with marshmallow and sprinkled with vanilla.

\- Awwww- The old woman smiled- Good, good, don’t allow bad people in your life.

\- Don’t worry, that already happened, I learned from my mistakes…

\- I’m all ears.

Little by little you told her your life, in a single afternoon, each and every one of the shit that you had to live. Several hours had passed when you left that house to go which you shared with Drake.

You went to your house, smelling food in the air and saw him look through the kitchen door, with a large wooden spoon in his hand.

\- Hi dear- He greeted- You arrived perfectly in time, one more minute and dinner is ready…

\- Great- You smiled.

You went into the kitchen, watching him while he finished turning off some burners and check that everything was fine. You smiled back to yourself, he really was a piece of cinnamon wrapped with marshmallow and sprinkled with vanilla. You got closer, and as soon as you saw that he was a little free, you took his chin and kissed his lips softly.

\- Mmmmmm- He purred- And that you have not yet tasted the food…

\- I know you, I know it will be delicious

\- ¿The old lady was nice?- He looked at you while you put the things on the table.

\- I think if you were a woman and you were about fifty years older, both would be just as adorable.

\- She sounds fucking epic. I want you to tell me everything.

\- Only if you promise to make love to me before bed.

\- Oh…- He pretended concern- I… I’ll try my best.

Both laughed before sitting down to eat and talk.


	54. Chapter 54

A couple of days passed while you took care of the lovely old Esther. That afternoon you mentioned her that Samuel would appear at any time to begin the task of removing the steps from the porch and make a ramp.

Since the day was beautiful, did you stay with her, sitting in a comfortable rocking chairs, in the porch, speaking of several things, until a car parked near and Drake came down with a toolbox and his usual blue “Mr. Handwork” shirt. He always wore that shirt for all that involved getting dirty, as it was a clothes that was pretty worn and that at any moment it would begin to fade and to show holes everywhere

\- Ladies- He said on the steps- This should be the modeling agency ¿True?

\- Well…- Esther placed her glasses better, to see him well- So it seems… That or i’m dead and I’m seeing some Roman gladiator or something.

Samuel laughed softly, approaching and extending his hand.

\- Samuel Drake- He said- It’s nice to meet you. For days I have heard nothing but praise to you.

\- Same goes on this side, dear- Her laugh- Now stop being formal and give to this grandmother a kiss on the cheek ¿You want?

He bent down, smiling, kissing his cheek sonorously.

\- Oh… You look more handsome from close up, Young boy- She laughs.

\- Esther…- You pushed her very gently- Don’t take him from me, he’s mine.

\- I’m going to make him so many cakes and home cooked food that you will stay single, you will see- She pushed you.

\- I’m going to start with the ramp- He denied, smiling, returning to the steps.

You two stood for a moment in silence, watching as Samuel began to work, taking measures, calculating, writing down things in a notebook, looking at angles with a pencil in his ear, leaving lightly from his hair. That was quite sexy for you. His work attire suited him perfectly, especially because the shirt was tight on the sturdy arms he had. In addition he moved smoothly, his hair sometimes shone with the sun and, why to deny it, when he bent, his firm buttocks bulked enough to want to get close to him and place your hands there. And from the way Esther looked at him, you were sure she was basically thinking the same thing.

\- Ey- The woman approached you, whispering- It’s like watching a bricolage channel…

\- Yes- You laughed- A little mixed with a fashion channel…

\- Totally- She laugh- You were right, he has a good boy face, although with the cuts on the face, the way he walk and the tattoo on his neck, I don’t think he has a good boy record…

\- I was in prison, ma'am- He clarified, cleaning his hands on his pants- But calm down, I will not steal anything from you.

\- Ma’am your horns, call me Esther- She complain- And I don’t worry. Eleny says you two are loyal as a dog and very friendly… And it is obvious that it is true.

You smiled before you tell her lightly and briefly some important things in the history of Samuel, like his passing through prison and drugs, while he was already cutting wood for the ramp.

He had a slight problema when a big cat of orange tonality, very furry, with a tail as a feather duster and a red ribbon on the neck, tried to lie on his lap while he sat on the porch, cutting the edge of a plank.

\- Hey- Samuel had to move the plank- Dude…

\- That’s Cobalt- Esther said- Don’t worry about her, you can twist her tail that she would never take out a claw. She is a faddy, although she usually takes a few days to adapt to a visit… She likes you…

\- Like all the girls in the area- You joked.

\- You’ll make that take me longer to make the ramp of your owner- He lifted her, looking at her.

\- ¿Are you hurry?- Asked the woman- You still have to go inside for tea with cookies.

\- Esther, I’m full of sweat, shavings and splinters- He put the cat on his lap to caress her a little, listening to her purring- I’m going to leave the couch like a wooden orgy… Better another day ¿Okay? And so I come a little more presentable.

\- How considered…

\- I’m from the old school…

\- That’s more than obvious…

After taking a moment to rest with the woolly cat, Samuel returned to his task of making the ramp, which, after almost two hours, was over. To make sure the height of the ramp was good and that everything was perfectly, he made her walk a little, using it to down and climb the porch while holding her arm.

\- ¿So?- He asked- ¿Less steep? ¿Do you feel that it slips?

\- No, no ¡It’s perfect! My knees thank you, child- Esther smiled.

\- Tomorrow I’m going to put an anti-slip surface, we don’t want it to rain and that you ends with the broken hip ¿True?

\- It depends… If that happens ¿Would you take care of me?- She joked.

\- She is your nurse- He pointed you- Not me…

\- Ohhh…- The old woman feigned sadness.

\- ¿What?- You followed her joke- ¿Am I such a bad nurse?

\- No, no… But you don’t have these pecs- She patted his chest.

\- Look out Esther…- Samuel smiled- ¿Do I have to remind you of my dangerous story? I’m unpredictable…

\- No, you are not- She laughs.

\- ¡You will die!

Drake gave her a wide and surprising hug, taking care not to break her any joint. Esther patted his back, laughing out loud.


End file.
